


The Art of the Pack

by TheRowan



Series: Art of Being Human [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf MTV
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Parents & Children, Wolf Pack, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have begun a new chapter of their lives, married, raising their family,creating a pack when old troubles return and force them to make hard choices. It's a real bitch grocery shopping, getting kids back and forth to school while dealing with a deranged druid and some old nasties. Their children it seems have their dads knack for getting into mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I keep getting requests for more, and being the crazy guy I am. I will try to get both of my new stories rolling. The sneak peak from Blood Ties is here, so ssorry if it's s repeat to some. Keep the comments coming! I love them and you!

**Ethan, Esmee and Stella**

 

 

“I want to carry it! This was my idea anyway!” Ethan grumbled. He lifted the tray higher. Making Stella growl at him and hop up. “You are so mean. I want to bring it to them!”

“You are too little to carry it! You’ll drop it and make a mess!” Ethan growled at her with a smirk. Stella drew her brows down in a frown, pulled back a fist and landed it in his crotch. Ethan howled and nearly dropped the tray as he gasped for breath.

“Shh! Stop fighting you two!” Esmee grabbed the tray from Ethan and put it down on the counter.

 Stella began crying immediately when she saw the pained expression on Ethan’s face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Esmee sighed and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. “Uh. Yeah you did. And he deserved it! Ethan stop being such a big bully!”

Ethan sucked in his breath and wiped his eyes. “Didn’t hurt.” Stella rubbed his cheek. “Liar. Your heart just went boop.” She rubbed his arm.

Ethan pushed her away. “Stop grabbing at me.”

Esmee added another glass and poured in the juice. Stella pushed her blond curls from her face and stretched up on her toes to watch. “Daddy doesn’t like that kind. He likes the coffee.”

“Yes, he does!” Ethan smirked. “You are too young to read! Dad is teaching me I can read! It says orange juice. He likes it!”

Esmee put down the bowls. “I’ve been reading since Preschool!” She smiled at him. “Stop being a show off!” She showed the carton to Stella. “He doesn’t like grapefruit juice Stel.”

 Stella made a small ‘o’ with her mouth. “That’s the icky kind right.”

“No one likes that kind!” Ethan shoved a chair to the counter and climbed up onto the chair and grabbed the boxes of cereal from the shelf. He selected one and dropped down.

Stella squinted at him. “That’s not Daddy’s or Dad’s favorite!”

Ethan eyed her and poured it into the bowl with a smile. “It’s healthy and good for them!  Daddy makes PawPaw eat it when he comes over.”

Stella stamped her foot. “That’s PawPaw’s!”

Ethan stuck his tongue out at her. “Bleah!”  Stella scrambled after him making him yelp and cup his crotch. Esmee shook her head at him. “Stop it or I’m going to tell!”

Stella startled and looked at her with wide brown eyes. “You can’t tell! Then they won’t be surprised!”

 “I’ll tell Daddy to make you sit in the time out circle!” They both eyed her with horror. They had yet to discover how Daddy could make them get stuck in that stupid circle. He only did it when they were being particularly bad.

“Don’t! Meemee! I’ll be good.” Stella whimpered.

Ethan tossed his head at her. “She won’t! She’s just trying to be the big boss!”

“Well, I will, if you two don’t stop being so stupid!

“Dad doesn’t like you saying we’re stupid!” Ethan huffed at her.

Esmee glared at him. “Then. Stop. Being. Stupid!”

Stella clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed delightedly. “You sounded just like Dad when he yells at Uncle Peter or Uncle Isaac!” She ran over and jumped up and down. “Do it again Meemee!”

Esmee chuckled at her big eyes. “Don’t. Make. Me .Mad!”

Stella howled and grabbed her stomach bending over in mirth. Ethan frowned at his sister. “Don’t make fun of Dad! He’s the Alpha!”

 Esmee rolled her eyes at him. “So? Daddy’s an Alpha, too, and so is Mom! Big deal.”

“But Dad is the Alpha. He’s the strongest.” Ethan picked up the fallen cereal pieces and put them into the bowl. Stella pushed her chair to the counter and grabbed a banana. Stella smiled at him and began cutting it using the butter knife Esmee had put on the tray.

Ethan eyed her. “You are cutting it too big!”

“Dad likes bananas!” She smiled at him scrunching up her face at him. Ethan eyed the pile of bananas growing in the bowl.

“Not this much!”  He widened his eyes and gestured at the bowl. He grabbed at the bananas one at a time and piled them on the counter. Stella fumed and looked at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Stel,  
get the milk please!” Esmee sighed pouring some blueberries into a cup. “And Ethan let her help!”

“You are such a kindergartener!” Ethan grumbled at her.

Stella raised her eyebrow at him in confusion. “Yeah?”

Esmee chuckled. “Ok. What else?”

Stella scrambled down. “Nutella!”

“Not without toast!” Ethan rolled his eyes at her.

She pouted. “I can make toast. Daddy let’s me.”

“I’ll make it!” Ethan sighed grabbing the bread from the box. Stella reached for it. They began a tug of war on the loaf. Esmee sat back and began eating the berries as she watched her siblings descend into a snarling mass of bread and sliced bananas.

 

* * *

 

**Stiles & Derek**

 

Stiles peered up from under the pillow over at the clock. He rubbed his eyes and cocked his head listening. He turned and saw Derek watching him with a slight smile and a raised brow. Stiles chuckled and slid closer to him. He leaned in and kissed Derek’s nose. “You hear them, right?” Derek smirked and nodded. He turned over and pulled Stiles closer. “If we stay very still, maybe they won’t find us?” He whispered hopefully.

Stiles grinned and pulled the covers up over them. “There I’ll protect us from them. They’ll never find us.” Derek gripped Stiles’ face and pulled him in and kissed him slowly and tenderly. He rubbed up and down along the toned muscles of Stiles’ back. Stiles looked down at him. “Not sick of me yet?”

Derek chuckled. “How could anyone get sick of this?” He nibbled against Stiles’ neck. “You getting sick of me?”

Stiles climbed on top of him with a saucy smile. “Can’t you tell?” He wiggled slowly against Derek making him close his eyes with a happy chuckle. Stiles paused and pressed his lips together. “Shh! I hear them.” He ducked against Derek with a mock moan.

 Derek wrapped his arms around him. “We’ve faced greater threats!”

Stiles laughed. “Just wait until they all hit adolescence! At the same time!”

Derek looked up genuine fear and scowled at him. “Why the hell did you have to say that? It was a nice morning!”

Stiles kissed him. “It is a nice morning! Now put on that game face! Here they come!”

 

The door burst open. “Happy Father’s Day!” They all yelled in unison. Esmee and Ethan carefully carried the tray between them and deposited it on the bedside table, making the lamp wobble precariously. When there was no response from the bed they stopped and looked at each other in confusion. The blankets began to wiggle and a small giggle could be heard. “Stiles! You can’t stay quiet to save your life!” Derek laughed.

The children looked at one another and then back at the shaking bundle of sheets and comforters where their fathers were. Ethan creased his brow down and poked at the giggling mass. Stella climbed up on the bed and dove at them. Making Stiles laugh out loud and Derek grunt in pain. “HaHa! Can’t hide! Dadas!” Derek grabbed her and pulled her under the covers. Stiles grabbed out an arm and catching Ethan and pulled him in. “Look out Meemee you’re next! This bed eats children!”

Derek lifted her up making her squeal and pulled her down to cuddle next to him. Stella poked her head out from under the blankets and kissed both of her fathers quickly. “Happy Father’s Day. Now. Time for you to eat.”

Stiles rubbed Ethan’s head softly and leaned over to give him a kiss. Ethan smiled up shyly and snuggled closer against him. He snuck his thumb into his mouth.

Stella eyed him and giggled at him. “Baby First Grader!” She sneered.  Ethan embarrassedly popped the thumb out of his mouth and looked nervously over at Derek. His father was too busy rubbing his stubble over Esmee’s belly to have noticed.

Stiles gave her a stern look. “Stella! Be nice.” He pulled Ethan closer to him and kissed his head softly.  “You are my big guy.” Ethan smiled shyly and hugged against Stiles. “I picked out the healthy cereal!” He said proudly.

Stella stood up and stepped over them hopping down for the bowls. “Dad. I cut up bananas in your cereal!” She carefully brought it to him.  Derek eyed the heaping bowl and nodded at her with a bemused smile. She carefully maneuvered the bowl to Derek. He sat up and took it with a wide smile. She leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek. Esmee uncurled herself from her fathers and brought over the berries and milk. “Dad? Milk?” Derek smiled at her as she carefully poured the milk. Ethan handed him his spoon. He dug in and took a big crunchy bite. “ Yumm” He mumbled through the thick granola and bananas.

“Now for Daddy!” Stiles pulled up and rubbed his hands expectantly. Ethan handed him a bowl. “Coco Krisps!” Stiles smiled wide. “Yummy!”

“And Coffee!” Stella sang. Stiles lifted a brow at them. “How’d you make coffee?”

Derek finally able to swallow answered. “I set it up last night.” He whispered.

“Pressed the button! Boop! Susshhh!” Stella smiled and imitated the machine. “I put in the sugar!”

Stiles grimaced and swallowed. “Yum. Just like Daddy likes it. Here hon. Have some diabetes in a cup?” He handed the cup over to Derek.

Derek shook his head. “Uh. Got my juice.” He raised the glass. A small piece of limp bread crust rising the surface. He eyed it.

“Ethan did it!” Stella whispered seriously.

“Did not! Liar face!” Ethan jumped up making Stiles coffee spill and Derek’s half eaten bowl to tilt milk over the bed. Stella braced herself and returned swing for swing. Esmee caught a stray foot in her face and was sent tumbling off the bed.

“Stupid!” Ethan pulled at her hair.

“Stupider!” Stella wailed through her tears and swung out at him.

“ENOUGH!” Derek lifted them both up and eyed them seriously. “You never hurt pack!”

Stella’s eyes went even wider at his angry voice. The tears came out in a torrent. Ethan’s lip quivered and he ducked his head down in shame.

“Say you’re sorry and apologize.” Stiles said softly looking at them.  Stella immediately tried to grab at Ethan and hug him. He nodded at her. “Sorry.”

Stiles gathered up the spilt bowl, and bent down to gather Esmee up. He gave her head a quick peck and rubbed it softly. “You ok?” She chuckled and looked at the blubbering mess of Ethan and Stella hugging each other. “Yeah. But next year I’ll just make you a card…Alone.”

 

 

* * *

**Ethan & Stella**

 

 

Ethan watched his father carefully. It was something he did whenever he could, as often as he could. The long cold weather of New York was gone, he was with his favorite person in the world. He catalogued the way his father talked, moved, smiled and was in complete control. Back east he would recapture these moments as he watched the grey skies and sit through his classes. He hated school and with the simplicity of a child. It was boring, it was filled with confusing rules and expectations and worse of all it kept him from his father. They sometimes got to go visit in the winter or during the spring. But summer was the only time he could say he lived with his dad. Esmee loved the city. She was always saying she wanted to go back home. But this was home for Ethan.

He would hold in his tears as they flew home, but then in his small room he’d cry into his pillow in a fit of anger and rage, which made his mother worry over him for days. He blamed his mother for making them stay with her pack and not with his father’s. He would refuse to talk to her or Sara for a week. Esmee would try to snuggle with him and get him to come out and play, but he would refuse and strike out at her with a fist or a toy, until she would simply shrug and walk away.  Sometimes Ethan would pretend that Derek and Stiles would appear and carry him away. Away from the loud, noisy city and bring him here, where Stiles was always smiling and making cupcakes and his father would play with him every night and love him totally.

Ethan liked the trees and the woods, he liked being able to hear the crickets at night and feel the breezes flowing through the house. But because Sara loved the city and worked there, they had to stay all winter in the stuffy brownstone. The one thing that he didn’t like when he visited, was the fact that Stella had them all to herself. She didn’t have to leave and go anywhere else. She knew the woods, she knew the house inside and out. Whereas Ethan always felt shy and strange when he first arrived, not knowing how to act or behave with them.  

 While Derek worked out Ethan would try to match his movements as closely as possible. Derek would watch him silently only pausing to make sure Ethan wasn’t about to hurt himself. The final routine was Ethan’s favorite. Derek would wipe himself off with a towel and quirk an eye up at his son.

“You ready?” Derek asked with a soft smile at his son.

Ethan stopped in his push-ups and nodded happily.  Derek chuckled at him. “Climb on!”

Ethan scrambled over and climbed atop his father’s back. Derek began push-ups with Ethan perched atop him. Ethan chuckled as Derek would pause and then drop down quickly. The routine was simple. Ethan’s job was to count up to one hundred. He liked to tease his father by slowing down or skipping back. But his ultimate favorite part was…

“98…99…100! Take off!” He grabbed onto his father’s shirt and grinned expectantly. He felt his father’s muscles tense and then release as he bolted around the house on all fours lopping crazily through the house. Stiles peeked around the corner to see Ethan roaring happily and Derek snorting and huffing like a maddened Alpha on a rampage.

Stiles opened the door and pointed towards the yard. “Ok. Wild ones outside! Sunshine! Fresh air!” Derek barreled past him pausing to stop and kiss Stiles. Ethan dangling and breathless holding on for dear life laughed against Stiles head. “Don’t wear out Dad! He has to help set up for our party!”

Derek nodded at him. “Don’t you worry about me!” He wagged his eyebrows at him. “I always have energy to spare!” Stiles arched a brow at him.

He headed back into the kitchen. Stella sat swinging her feet waiting on a stool. Esmee piled the bowls on the island with a smile. “Daddy. What kind should we make for PawPaw?” She leaned and looked up at him. Stiles scrunched up his mouth thinking. “What do you think he’d like?”

Esmee looked up thinking. “He likes chocolate. But he also like vanilla.” She furrowed her brow.

“I think PawPaw likes anything his grandbabies make.” Stiles rubbed her head. “You pick the ones you like. And you…” Stiles patted Stella’s head. “Make the ones you like.”

“Peanut butter and chocolate.” Stella nodded with a determined look. Esmee made a gaging sound. “Make vanilla with chocolate frosting!”

Stiles held out his hands. “Ok. Both it is!” He pulled out the cookbook and hunkered down.

 

* * *

 

Stella broke three cupcakes. One by mistake. Two deliberately. Daddy’s rule was broken cupcakes had to be eaten. She trotted outside carrying them wrapped in a napkin. Scenting the air she caught the scent of her dad and Ethan. She ran as quickly as she could while holding her prizes. She made it to the tree lined edge of the property. She scanned around looking for them. “Hey!” she shouted. “Where are you?”

A giggle from overhead made her start and look up. Nestled in the tree she saw her Dad and Ethan. Ethan closed the book he had been reading to his dad. Derek lifted him up and leapt down before her. Stella’s eyes went wide. “Cool! Dad!” Derek stood and smiled at her bright eyes that looked up in awe at him.

“Dad can you do that with me? Please? Pretty please?”  She pulled at his hand. Derek let Ethan down.

“What do I smell?” Derek sniffed softly and grabbed her up into his arms sniffing at her. “Are those Stella-bella’s peanut butter cupcakes?”

She squealed and held them out towards him. He nibbled at one and then kissed her softly. “You are the best cook in the world!”

Ethan grabbed his cupcake and ate it in silence. Stella sat down next to him and smiled. “Can I exercise with you too?”

Ethan scowled at her. “No.”

Derek stiffened and turned to look at him. “That’s not very nice of you, Ethan.” Ethan frowned deeper and brooded into his cupcake.

Derek rubbed his head. “We can do things with Stella. She needs to exercise too!” He gave him a smile.

Ethan finished his cupcake and eyed Stella’s. She thrust it out to him. “Here”

He took it with a mumbled thanks.

Stella sat down next to him. “Can we race?”

Derek stretched out next to them and finished his cupcake. “How about we try some new training?” Ethan perked up and Stella grinned.

“Is it like training with Scott and Uncle Isaac?” She asked him seriously. Derek smiled and nodded slowly.

“Is it like training you did when you were little?” Ethan asked with hopeful eyes.

“Actually. Yea. Something my sister and I had to do…a lot!”

“Ok! I wanna!” Stella jumped up and pulled off her dress. Ethan gawked at her.

“You can’t do that!” He eyed her in amazement. “I can see your underwear!”

Stella looked down at herself and shrugged. “So? Daddy’ll get mad if I get my dress messy!”

Derek chuckled and put her dress back over her head. “Listen to your brother. Keep your clothes on!” He pulled it up and laced her over her shoulders.

“I’m not her brother.” Ethan grumbled looking down and then up at her sudden hurt eyes.

Derek paused and looked at him. “Why would you say that?”

Ethan shrugged slightly. “She’s not really my sister. I heard mom and Sara say that she is Stiles’ baby.” Ethan dropped his eyes away from his father’s stare. “She doesn’t have a mom.”

They both could feel the stiffening of Derek in front of them. His anger was rising suddenly. Ethan took a quick step back and looked up at him nervously. His father’s eyes were focused on him with a hurt look.

“Stiles is my mate. She’s my daughter. That makes Stella your sister. Right?” Derek put his arm around Stella and drew her close to his side. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Ethan nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

Derek looked down at Stella and rubbed her head gently. “Hold on and I’ll take you home to get some jeans on. Then we can go play.” He lifted her to his shoulders.

Ethan frowned at her happy smug face looking down at him. “98…99…100!” She counted. Derek dropped to all fours and took off laughing and jostling her wildly towards the house.

Ethan watched them go. “Stupid, Stella!” He snarled. “It was my turn to have Dad time!” He tossed the uneaten cupcake away and ran after them.

 

Derek deposited Stella at the stairs and she ran up them on all fours. Stiles eyed her with a smile. “What’s gotten into her?”

Derek pulled him close and gave him a kiss. “Training!” He smiled as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Can’t we just say playing?”

“Ok. Then. Playing but with a purpose.” Derek smiled innocently.

Stiles shook his head. “You know my dad and Melissa and the others will be here in two hours.”

Derek sniffed his way towards the kitchen and grabbed another cupcake. “Yeah? So?” He asked with a full mouth.

“Well. I would like the beasts to be at least partially presentable.” Derek pouted out his lip at him.

 “Oh. Fine.  Just make sure no broken bones.” He wagged his finger at Derek. “Or, it’ll be the time out circle for you!”

Derek laughed and pulled him close. “Kinky.”

 Stiles squeezed his face and leaned against him with a chuckled smirk. “You are my biggest puppy aren’t you?”

Derek nuzzled against his neck. “You know it.”

“Stella doesn’t heal up like the others. We still aren’t really sure what she can or can’t do.”

Derek nodded. “I’ll make sure she’s safe. She has been showing more and more gifts.”

Stiles sighed again. “But. What are they? I know they usually don’t appear until eight or nine.”

Ethan walked in and sat down with a sigh. Stiles popped his head up to look at him. “Hey, Big guy? What’s wrong? You look sad?”

Ethan looked at his father, and then back down at his feet and shrugged. “Stella ruins everything.”

Stiles looked at Derek and then stepped over to squat down before him rubbing his legs. “Why? What happened?”

Ethan threw a quick look at Derek and then back at his feet. “She ruins everything. She is always pestering me.”

Stiles dropped his mouth. “Oh. So you wanted to be alone with Dad? Is that it?”

Ethan blinked and pressed his lips together. He gave a short nod to his head. Stiles leaned in and kissed his head and turned a questioning eye to Derek. When Derek didn’t move Stiles raised his eyebrows and jerked his head towards Ethan’s sad face.

Derek cleared his throat. “Well, as her ‘brother’ I hoped that you could help me train her.”

Ethan scrunched up his eyebrow and cocked his head at him. “Me? How?”

Derek came over and knelt down. “We have to learn how to work with our pack, right?”

Ethan nodded glumly. “Yeah. Mom says that too.”

“It’s something that my sister Laura and I used to do. Grandma and Grandpa Hale made us train like this too. The older brother or sister helps the younger ones.”

Ethan blinked up at him. “Really?”  

Derek rubbed his head gently. “Yeah. Really. I mean you are so good at running and climbing.”

Ethan perked up and grinned. “Ok.”

Derek leaned in and kissed his head. “Good boy.” He looked into his son’s sea blue eyes that were so alike his own. “I love you.”

Ethan smiled wide and threw his arms around his father and buried his face against him.

Stiles smiling at them stood and pulled Ethan to his feet. “Ok. Here try one of Meemee’s chocolate cupcakes. Go wait for the training to start.”

Ethan smiled and bit into the cupcake demolishing the frosting in one bite. He scurried out to sit on the porch.

Derek looked at Stiles. “I’m not sure why he gets like this.”

Stiles wiped down the counter and leaned against it. “He gets like this every time they come back from

Allie’s pack.” Stiles folded his arms and sighed. “Do you think it’s getting to be too much? Too confusing?”

Derek tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Stiles looked off in the direction Ethan had gone. “He’s getting older. Kids talk about stuff.” He gave Derek a shrug. “We aren’t the typical family.”

“You think it’s about being a werewolf?” Derek chuckled. “I don’t think…”

Stiles huffed and gave him a look. “No. Not that. He loves being like his Dad. In fact I think it’s his saving grace.”

“Then what do you think is making him so moody.”

Stiles laughed. “Pot calling kettle!”

Derek huffed and crossed over to him and pulled him tightly to his chest. “Be nice.” Stiles kissed him and leaned back. “I think it’s probably more the fact that on the East Coast he has two moms and on the West he has two dads.” Stiles raised his eyebrow at him. “I know we are moving to a more enlightened society. But unfortunately there are some Neanderthals that still have yet to evolve.”

“Oh.” Derek lifted his hands up. “But he has never known anything different? I mean he sees that we love  each other. Sees how well we are doing.”

Esmee came into the room and deposited her art pad and box of paints. She gave her fathers a worried look. “Can I paint if I’m careful of my shirt?”

They both nodded and she climbed up at the table to organize her items. “What are you going to paint?” Stiles filled a glass with water for her brushes. Esmee eyed the canvas board. “I think a picture for PawPaw’s office.” She selected her colors and lined them out. Stiles rubbed her shoulder gently. “Meemee, has your brother been mad about anything lately? Anything happening at home?”

Esmee dipped the paintbrush and swirled it into the paint she had squeezed out. Derek sat down and looked at Esmee carefully spreading out a deep blue.  She smirked and swirled the paint in silence.

“Stiles, he’s fine. He’s just being a seven year old.”

“Well obviously. But I just don’t like him feeling sad or upset.”

Esmee looked from one to the other. “I know why he’s upset.”

They both looked at her. She gave her shoulders a shrug. “He doesn’t want to live in New York anymore.” She looked at Derek. “He wants to live here. With Dad.”

Derek blinked at her and turned to Stiles. Stiles pulled out a seat and leaned towards her. “Did he say that Meemee?”

She smirked. “Like only always!”

“Isn’t he happy being with your mom and Sara? He has friends at his school? There are other kids in his pack he likes? Right?”

She added some greens and twisted her face to look at the effect. “He doesn’t like them much. He gets into fights a lot.”

Stiles looked up worriedly at Derek, who frowned at him.

“He’s just going through a phase is all.” Derek said. “Don’t get all worried.”

The sound of Stella pounding into the kitchen made them both turn. She had changed into her play clothes. Her blond curls spilling out from beneath her red sweatshirt, her eyes wide and excited.

“Ready!” She smiled. Derek smiled at her and stood. “Ok. Let’s go.” He threw a look over at Stiles. “Maybe this will be a nice time for us to all have a little chat?”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek slipped slowly through the trees and chuckled softly at the faint rustling ahead. They had done a pretty good job of hiding. Ethan had scrambled up a tree to his left, Stella had hunkered down a few feet away.

He craned his head and sniffed. He could hear the small intake of breath from Ethan as he approached. Ethan slowly slipped around the tree as his father crept closer. “Ready or not here I come.” Derek whispered. He heard Stella’s nervous giggle. He wanted to give them a chance to scent his approach so he made sure the wind was at his back. A quick scurrying of Stella from her spot made him turn as she laughed and leapt over the sticks and fallen trees. He was after her with a slow gait laughing.

She looked behind her at him and opened her mouth with a wide squeal. He couldn’t help laughing at her. She was so like Stiles. Her bright eyes shining in happiness at the game. In two long strides he scooped her up and nuzzled into her stomach. “I got you little red! I think you need to work on finding better hiding spots!” He laughed looking into her eager face.

She went limp with laughter in his arms, and threw her arms around his neck. “Again!” she yelled out breathlessly.

He deposited her down. “I still have to catch Ethan. Now where can he be?” Derek gave her a confused wide eyed look that made her snicker. Her eyes looked up immediately to the tree where she knew he was hidden. Derek ignored her obvious tell and began scenting off in the opposite directions. Stella giggled and sat down looking after him. Ethan waited until his father was out of sight before he slipped down.

“You are too loud!” He smirked at her.

Stella stopped smiling and frowned at him. “I wasn’t!”

“Yes, you were! If Dad was a hunter he would have shot you!”

“There are no bad hunters here! Only where you live!” Stella stood and put her hands on her hips. “Allison and her Dad are hunters and they are nice!”

Ethan paused and listened for his father. “Shush! I can’t hear Dad anymore.” He looked around nervously. Stella pressed her lips together and giggled. Ethan grabbed her hand. “Come with me.” He half pulled, half dragged her along.

“Where are we going?” She whispered.

“Just quiet!” He growled. “You need to listen to me. I want to show Dad something.”

She eyed him and quietly followed. They reached a large oak. “Hold onto my back!” He whispered. She gave him an unsure look. He scowled at her. “Just do it, baby!” She draped her arms obediently over his shoulders. “Hold on tighter!” He began climbing up, grunting and panting as he carried her extra weight.

Stella looked down at the ground below and held him tighter. “You are too high!” She whispered nervously against his neck. Ethan ignored her and kept climbing. When they reached a branch that was big enough he paused. “Ok. Let go.” Stella whimpered and held him tighter. “I’m scarred E.” She breathed. Ethan gave her a smile. “Don’t be a baby! Hold the branch.” Stella nervously reached down and straddled the branch. Her eyes wide with fear. “Now. I’m going to fool Dad! Watch. He won’t be able to find me.”

Ethan grabbed the branch above him and slowly crept along it. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “Watch this!” He pulled himself tight and launched across to the tree next to them like he had seen his father do. Stella closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them she saw Ethan pulling himself up in the branches of the tree across from her. He looked back at her with a big smile. “See?”

She chuckled at him. “You are like a squirrel!”

He grinned at her. “I saw Uncle Isaac do this when he was training with Uncle Scott. Dad showed them how.”

Stella smiled at him. “I’ll try it.”

Ethan shook his head at her. “No. You can’t do it Stel. Stay there.”

Stella pressed her lips tightly. “I want to.”

Ethan scowled. “You can’t do it!” He looked down, listening. “Shh. I hear him!”

Stella scrunched down and hugged the branch. Below them Derek appeared looking a bit confused, his head turning slowly from side to side.

He paused and a slight smile passed over his face as he moved on. Ethan quickly climbed further up and launched himself into the next tree over. The branches shook slightly under his weight. He looked back and gave Stella a wave.  
“I’ll trick him and then come back for you. Stay there!”

Stella wobbled slightly as she sat up. “No. I want to stay with you.”

“Shush! You are so noisy!” He turned and continued to leap away, leaving her wide eyes following him.

Her lips quivered slightly as he left her. She nervously pushed up and grabbed the branch over her head. She had to stretch up on her tiptoes to hold onto it. She shuffled heel toe to the edge of the branch, taking a deep breath she jumped. Missing the larger branch she fell grasping out at anything she could. Her hands grasping the branches burned and the pain made her yelp out. The pine boughs bent and she felt the branch break. With a cry she fell falling, the branches whipping against her face and flailing arms.

A sharp pain against her head made her eyes roll back and the world blink out.

Derek leapt forward and grabbed her to his chest and rolled with her to a stop. He looked down at her with a worried groan. The gash across her head was bleeding. He cradled her up and sank into the pine needles to examine her.

He pressed his lips against her brow with a kiss. “Stella? Open your eyes.” She whimpered slightly and squinted at him. “Don’t move. I’m going to take you home.”

He tore a strip off his shirt and gently pressed it against the wound. He always worried over Stella, like he had over Stiles. It was the human scent of her. Even though she was like her father in many ways, they had yet to determine if she would be a werewolf or not. Looking at the blood staining her blond curls made his stomach clench tightly.

He lifted his head. “Ethan! Stella’s been hurt! Get over here. Now!” He hadn’t meant to sound angry but his fear over Stella’s injury made him anxious. He heard the shuffling and snapping of branches and then the pounding of feet towards him.

Ethan sweating and dirt smeared skidded to stop looking at the limp form in his father’s arms.

 “How did she get so high in the tree?” Derek barked at him. Ethan flinched and blinked his eyes rapidly. “Is she dead?”

Derek took a deep breath and stood up slowly cradling Stella. “No. But she’s hurt!” He turned and began heading back towards the house. He looked over at Ethan’s hung head. “You shouldn’t have left her alone!”

Ethan looked up with tear filled eyes and nodded. But he clenched his fists. Stupid Stella ruined everything.

Stiles sensed something immediately, either through his bond with Derek or his father’s intuition, and was out the door before Derek could even call out to him. The fear and worry on his face made Ethan step back. “What happened?” He asked looking down at her limp body.

“Fell from a tree.” Derek pressed his lips and looked at Ethan.

 Stiles rushed them into the house. “I’ll get some ice.”  He came back quickly with a wet cloth and an ice pack. He handed them to Derek.

Taking Stella in his arms he sat down on the couch and cradled her head in his lap. Derek squatted down and gave her a smile. “You’re going to be all right. Daddy’s good at fixing up our boo boo’s!” He pressed the wet towel to her cut and gently wiped at it.

“It’s just a little scratch.” He pulled her gently and placed the ice pack against the slight swelling on the side of her head. “Look at this Dad!” Stiles chuckled. “She’s not a werewolf. She’s a unicorn. Look at this horn she’s growing!”

Stella giggled and lifted her hand up to touch at the bump. “I am? When I bumped my head. I saw stars!” She gave them both a wide eyed smile. "Was that magic? Like Lydia does?"

Derek looked worriedly at Stiles. Stiles just nodded. “I know that feeling! In fact I remember a certain steering wheel that mysteriously came in contact with my head once! Ouchie! I saw stars too!”

Derek gave him a look. “It didn’t hit you that hard! I was careful!” Stiles chuckled and kissed his head. “I forgave you! Don’t fret.”

Derek scowled and made a face at Stella. “You see how crazy he is?” Stella chuckled and nodded.

Ethan stepped around the corner and looked at them with tear filled eyes. “Can I see her?”

Derek sat back and gestured over to him.  He scurried over and looked down at her. “Stella. I’m sorry.” It was all he could get out before the tears erupted and he collapsed against her grabbing at her. “I’ll protect you. I promise.” Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance over his sobbing form. Ethan let out a choked growl. “I won’t let anyone hurt you!”


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pack and PawPaw**

 

“You know she could have broken her neck.” Melissa grumbled over the salad and eyed Derek angrily. He shot a worried look over at Stiles who was carrying out the platter of steaks and burgers. Stiles gave him a sympathetic eye roll and exited before she could turn her wrath on him.

“Well?” Melissa demanded, she paused in her furious salad tossing and waited. Derek took in a breath and continued to slice the bread. “She was fine. I was right there.”

Melissa clucked her tongue and whispered something nearly inaudible in Spanish. Derek looked up at her with a scowl.

“I’m not a horse’s ass. She was fine.”

Melissa huffed slightly and began chopping tomatoes. “Derek you can’t be so rough with her. She’s not as resilient as the others.”

Derek stiffened and laid the knife down looking at her. “I think I know my own daughter.”

Melissa paused at her chopping and stared at him.

They locked eyes. Stiles returning inside caught their dagger glares and intercepted, stepping up to the island and near Derek. “Melissa. Salad looks great.” He rubbed a hand over Derek’s chest.

Derek closed his eyes and gave a short huff of laughter. “Stop using your mojo on me! I’m fine.” Stiles kept his hand gently circling his mate’s chest. Stiles pulled his face to his and kissed him. “No mojo. All Stiles. 110%” Derek hummed against his lips and smirked. “Yeah.”

Melissa took in a slow breath and nodded. “Sorry. Derek. Stiles. I just worry about her. About all of them.” She ducked her head down. “It is my job after all!” She slowly added the tomatoes. “They’re just babies still. I worry.”

Derek looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. “I know Melissa. You are a great Abuela. And we love you for it.” He stretched across the island and kissed her forehead. He caught her eyes. “I mean it.”

She blushed and swatted at him. “Ok. Someone get out there and make sure John hasn’t burnt himself or those steaks!”

Stiles nodded and gave his husband a gentle shove. “Here. Bring him a beer. He only is allowed three today!” Stiles grabbed a frosted corona and handed to Derek. “I don’t want a drunken PawPaw telling embarrassing Stiles’ stories this year.”

Derek pouted. “Aw! Those are the best! Uncle Stewie and the potty monster is my favorite!” Stiles lunged at him and he skipped backwards with a grin. “The look of pure terror and your face? Come on! It’s priceless!”

 “I still won’t forgive you for using that photo as my birthday invitation!” Stiles grumbled.

“Lydia downloaded it and has it as a screen saver!” Melissa chortled. “Scott has it now too!”

Stiles pointed a finger at them. “Evil! Both of you!”

Derek grabbed him and lifted him up. “My big brave boy! You overcame your fears! No potty monster can get you! I’ll protect you!”

Stella came banging through the kitchen with Ethan hot on her heels. They each cradled blankets and pillows in their arms. “Whoa! You two!” Melissa laughed and grabbed at them. They succumbed to her grandmotherly hugs. “What’s the rush?”

Stella brushed back her curls and smiled at her. “Ethan and I are going to make a fort with PawPaw!”

Stiles frowned and pulled the blankets from their grip. “Not with these! They belong on your bed!” The two of them looked down at the bundled trail of fabric and then back up at him with wide eyes and pouting lips. Derek and Melissa exchanged a smile as they saw Stiles’ determination waver under their pouts. Stiles groaned and handed the blankets back to them. “Fine! But you are responsible for cleaning them and!” He waggled a finger at them. “You need to make your beds back up afterwards! Got it!”

They both nodded eagerly up at him. He handed back the blankets and they were off like a shot tripping and thumping outside.  Esmee came following behind with pillows from the couch, and gave them a nervous smile. “Daddy?”

 Stiles flounced his arms in defeat. “Just keep them clean!” Esmee nodded and maneuvering the cushions followed her siblings.

Melissa looked after them and smiled. “You know who the biggest kid of all is, right?” Stiles chuckled and shrugged. He leaned over the sink to look out at his father in the backyard. A soft smile playing across his lips as he looked at John gesturing and directing his young followers.“He loves this.”

 Melissa stepped up to him and laced an arm over his back with a squeeze.

 “He does, Stiles. He does.”

 

* * *

 

Outside they found John had maneuvered some chairs together and a stick to fashion them a makeshift tent. He arranged the blankets over the frame carefully.  Stella dove inside and patted down the pillows. Esmee had plucked some flowers from the garden and was busy hanging them around the opening. Stiles deposited the food on the table and looked at their bower with a smile.

“Wow! I think I might have to move in!”

Ethan poked his head out and giggled. “No adults! Just us!”

Stella’s head popped out next to him. “What about PawPaw?” She whispered worriedly. Ethan frowned at her. “He doesn’t count! He’s different.” John chuckled and eyed his son. “See PawPaw is different!” John gave his son a bemused smirk and then clambered inside. Stiles shook his head and squatted down.

He chuckled at the scrunched up form of John sitting cross-legged inside the tent. “You comfy in there PawPaw?”

Stella curled up into his lap and rubbed her hand over her grandfather’s cheek. John blinked up smiling at his son. “Perfect.” He smiled.

Stiles clapped his hands against his legs and stood up. “Ok. You guys enjoy the tent. I’ll finish lunch. Scott said he and Allison picked up Lydia. They’ll be here soon.”

Ethan squeezed past him to lean against John. He pulled out a book he held and showed it to his grandfather. “I have a new book! Dad bought it for me. Wanna hear it?” He looked up with hopeful eyes at John.

 John pulled him close and nodded. “I can’t wait to hear it!” Ethan grinned and snuggled close and opened the book. Stella leaned in to look at the pictures as Ethan slowly read the pages. John gave Stiles a smile. “We got this.”

 

* * *

 

 Once the dinner was cleared and the cupcakes paraded out did everyone sink satiated and full into the lawn chairs and watched as the children run and play chasing after Scott and Isaac. Lydia looked over to Stiles stretched between Derek’s legs, his head resting against his chest.  

She gave him a wink and sipped at her wine. “So as I was saying the new department head is the cutest little thing. Brilliant mind, great research but he looks like he still dresses like he was in eighth grade.”

Stiles turned and eyed her. “But I’m sure you will be helping him and guiding him towards better choices, right?”

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “He is a cutie. If he’d only ditch the coke bottle horn rims and nerd attire.”

Derek rubbed Stiles head softly. He dipped his nose along his hair and smiled. “So he’s your latest project then?”

Lydia grinned slightly. “Not project exactly. Just an interesting challenge.”

Stiles wiggled forward. “He cute?”

Lydia pouted a lip in thought. “Well. Yeah. In that blushing, stuttering nerdy way.” She smoothed her hair and pulled back her shoulders in a slight shrug.

“But you like him?” Stiles chuckled delightedly.

 Lydia scowled at him. “I think Donald is very nice.”

Stiles pressed his lips together to hide his mirth. “You must love making those poor nerds fall all over themselves for you.”

Stella panting fell across her lap making her startle and raise her glass up. She gathered her onto her lap and kissed her head. “I don’t _not_ like the fact that they appreciate both my brains and my looks.” She smiled at her friend. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and remained silent.

“Donald is a good guy. He’s honest and real. But I’m not in love with anyone.” Lydia sighed. Stella snuggled against her, lifted her eyes at her with a worried frown. “Your heart went ‘boop’”

Lydia chuckled and leaned over her with a laugh. “Let’s keep that to ourselves, princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott carried in the platters and handed them to Derek. Derek gave him a nod and returned to looking out the window at Stiles and his children running across the lawn. The small smile on his face made Scott chuckle. Derek turned on him with a questioning smirk.

“What?”

Scott scraped the plates and shrugged. “Just how different things have become. How good they are.”

Derek chuckled and nodded. “You know Stiles’ would saw we’re jinxing it. But...” He frowned slightly and looked down at the sudsy water. “Things are good, but we still need to be prepared.”

Scott’s smile faded and he nodded. “Our pack has become slightly less than it was.”

Derek sighed and nodded briefly. “Now that Erica…” He clenched his jaw and gripped the edge of the sink. Scott reached a hand to his arm and held him.

“Dude, it wasn’t your fault.” Scott’s eyes held him. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Derek took in a shuddering breath and nodded again. “Just…just. Don’t mention her to Stiles. He still can’t talk about her.”

Scott shook his head and nodded. “I won’t.”

Derek chuckled as Stiles and John rushed past the window with Ethan, Esmee and Stella hot on their heels. “I can’t believe this is my life now, Scott.”

Scott followed his eyes and laughed along with him as Stiles was tackled down into a pile of giggling bodies.

He looked over at Scott, his eyes glistening. “I never thought I could ever have this again. Be happy, have a family.”

Scott leaned into him and gave him a hug. “We are family. We have each other.” He smirked. “Pretty soon you’ll be an uncle too!” Derek blinked and nodded. “I’m glad we have you…and Allison.”

 Scott regarded him. “Derek. We’ve all been through a lot. That’s what makes us a family. Not just the blood ties but the love.  We are family. Right? Brother?” Scott’s wide eyes glistened at him.

Derek gave him a wavering smile. “Right. Brother.”

He embraced Scott softly with a chuckle. “Now. Let’s get out there and give those pups a run for their money.”

 

* * *

 

 

John panted and leaned against the tree. Allison cradling her stomach gave him a sympathetic smile. He rolled his eyes at her. “How the hell are you not out of breath!”

She chuckled and leaned in to him. “Years of conditioning. Shh. I can hear Isaac and Peter.”

John groaned and pulled out a vial that Stiles had given him. “Why do these parties always end up with pack hunting games! And how the hell do I end up on the team against Derek?”

Allison shushed him. He poured the vial in a small circle around them as Stiles had instructed him. He lacked Stiles magical mojo but the mountain ash would still be a good scent deterrent.  Allison unfastened her arrows and cocked a flash bolt. She gave John a small nod and gestured towards the tree line to the left. He pulled back his shoulders and nodded slowly. With a grunt of effort he bolted towards the clearing, drawing out the two werewolves to chase after him. Allison smirked as he gave a slight ‘yelp’ when Peter came roaring from the underbrush.

“No claws! No Claws! Peter!” John panted as he pounded ahead. Allison let fly the bolt and triggerd the net she had laid. John was ready for the explosion of light and he closed his eyes tightly the minute he heard the telltale twang of her bow. With a huff and thud Peter found himself dangling upside down and scowling at John’s sweat sheened face. “BooYah!” John chuckled up at him.

Peter scowled and transformed back. “You know you and Allison aren’t the only team out here right?”

John skidded back as he felt the hot breath against his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt Isaac’s hand grab his arm. “Sorry, Sheriff. Tag you’re it!” Isaac chuckled against his neck.

“Uh. Allison?” His eyes searched for her.

“Sorry Sheriff.” Lydia stepped forward leading a wrapped up Allison, who gave him a bemused smirk.

Allison looked down at the green sinewy roots about her arms and legs. “She whammied me with her charms.”

“Oh, if I only had a dollar for every time someone said that to me!” Lydia smiled.

“Two down!” Isaac crowed happily. “No hard feelings!” He patted John’s head affectionately.

“Ok. Now you can let me down!” Peter snarled.  They all looked up at him with a laugh. Isaac suddenly jerked still and stumbled. He looked down at his feet that were immobile. “Damn!” He looked up worriedly at Lydia.

Before she could react John pulled away and sprinted off with a wild laugh of joy. “Remember kiddies. We are a team.” He gave them a wave and disapeared into the night.

“Stiles!” Isaac groaned as a silver shape pounded him flat into the ground. Lydia gave out a squeal and staggered back as he leapt at her. He caught her in his arms and planted a wet kiss on her forehead.

“Boop! Tagged and bagged.” She felt the willow root charm gather around her feet and pin her immobile. She groaned and fell down amidst the pine needles and leaves.

“I just bought this skirt Stiles!” She squawked.

Stiles unfastened Allison and threw Lydia a sympathetic smile. “Sorry Tinkerbell. You know the Hale house rules! Next time dress appropriately!”

She grumbled and strained against the bounds.

“Ok. So what was it you were saying Isaac? Oh, yeah. Three down! Now for the big boy.”

Peter dangling above gave out a howl that made Stiles jump back. An answering howl made Stiles grin with expectation and excitement. “He’s waiting for you!” Peter smirked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I know it!” He sprinted into the woods towards the familiar scent.  He skidded to a stop. He found his father seated with a bemused look.  “He got me!” He smirked.

“Aw. Dad! Did you use up all the ash?” Stiles stopped and looked around.

John nodded and shrugged. “I thought I could get back to Melissa before he could grab me.”

Stiles suddenly couldn’t smell Derek. His heart began to beat anxiously. “Well? Where did he go?”

John shrugged again. “Just get back to the finish line! I hate when Peter’s team wins! He gets so smug!”

“Got it!” Stiles kissed his head and dove towards the lights of the house. He could hear the cheering of the children and Melissa urging the winners on.

As he snuck through the pine lined edge of the property he stopped. A strange scent caught his nose. He turned towards the direction. It was familiar but yet…

A blur of black fur dragged him down and pinned him. He felt the breath knocked from his chest and he looked up at the familiar red eyes of his Alpha. Derek leaned down and ran his tongue over his neck. Stiles squirmed and laughed up at him. Derek’s fur receded, and his hot naked form ground down over him. “You went full Alpha?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Had to cover my scent. Completely.” Derek dipped down and pressed a hard kiss against Stiles’ lips. Stiles sniffed him appreciatively.

“Hmm. Pine. Nice.”

Derek kissed him again. “Do you submit?”

Stiles grabbed his face and held it fiercely, kissing him deeply. “Only to you.”

Derek chuckled against his lips. “Then I win.” He threw back his head and announced the end of the games with a howl. “That makes me the king of the Hale house this week!” He chuckled into Stiles’ ear. Stiles wiggled under him and gave him a saucy smile as his hands wandered down the naked form of his mate.

“I don’t think I mind losing like this!”

Derek startled and laughed as Stiles hands pulled him tighter. “We have guests!” he blushed against Stiles.

“So? Let them find their own party favors. I have mine!”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pack**

 

Ethan grinned wide when he heard the triumphant howl of his father’s win. He jumped up and down and shouted out. “He won! He won!” He grabbed Esmee and they began spinning about wildly.

Stella frowned and huffed. “I bet Daddy just let him win. ‘Cuz he loves Dad.”

Ethan turned with wide eyes at her. “Don’t be stupid. Why would anyone do that? Crazy!” He shook his head and turned eager eyes towards the direction of his father’s last howl. “That howl was loud! He must be happy he won!”

 Melissa laughed and pulled him close. “Yeah. Dad sure likes the grand gestures! Now. How about we get those S’mores all ready? I bet PawPaw and the others have built up an appetite. What do you say?”

It was of course rhetorical, since the three of them had vanished in a  fury of pounding feet to gather the bags of chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers that Allison had brought. She watched after them with a smile and then turned to see John and the others returning. She arched an eyebrow at her man as he slumped next to her catching his breath. She looked past him at Allison and Scott, then back at him with a smirk. He followed her gaze and snorted. “She’s been training a lot longer than me.”

Melissa chuckled and kissed his cheek. “The fact that she’s eight months pregnant shouldn’t matter then?”

He scowled and rolled his eyes at her. “Stop reminding me! I’ll resume the diet and jogging tomorrow.”

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I love you just the way you are!”

Scott sat down and smiled at them. “Allison said you did great, Sheriff.”

John threw him a grateful smile and leaned back with a sigh. “But Derek still got me!” He sat back up. “Why am I always on the team that is against Derek?”

Allison smiled and settled down between Scott’s legs. “Would you rather be against Stiles?”

John pondered that for a minute and shook his head with a chuckle. “Well. No. I guess not.” John waggled his fingers. “He does those creepy things with herbs and plants…” Peter and Isaac joined them and handed them some beers. John took one with a contented smile up at Isaac.

Peter eyed him with a smug grin. “I hate saying it but…”

 John groaned. “Then don’t!”

“But…The Hale team has now won the past three hunts.” He sipped his beer with a smirk eyeing John’s evident annoyance.

John rolled his eyes up at him. “I seem to recall someone dangling like a sack of potatoes! While I…” He toasted Peter with his raised Corona. “Was still free to make a run for it.”

Peter huffed. “Because Stiles used his magic tricks!”

“Well thank god for that then!” Melissa smiled and raised her beer. “To Stiles and his magic tricks!”

They all raised their beers to toast him, even Peter, albeit grudgingly. “At least he didn’t use any of that goddamned pepper!”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stoked up the bonfire and he and Allison helped the children toast the marshmallows. Stella sat back and held out the long stick toasting her marshmallows. Ethan being more daring leaned in closer. Allison gently maneuvered him back. “You’re going to get burnt if you sit too close.” Ethan frowned and watched her silently.

Esmee moved closer to her and looked at her. “Are you going to have a boy or a girl baby?” Allison huckled and rubbed her belly. “Uncle Scott and I want to be surprised.” Esmee nodded and looked back at the fire. “Well. Is it going to be a werewolf or a hunter?” Stella plopped off a marshmallow and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes flickered golden in the fire light.  

Allison stiffened slightly as the two girls regarded her with their serious eyes.

Allison gave them a gentle shrug. “If you mean human or werewolf…I’m not sure yet. But whatever he or she is they will be part of our pack. Family. Right?”

Stella gave her a mouthful of chocolate grin and nodded happily. Esmee pulled another off and created a S’more for her. “Here Stel. Now let me toast some while you eat it.”

Stella handed the stick to her sister silently chewing on her S’more. “I hope it’s a boy werewolf. Then Ethan can have a little brother.” She scooted closer to Ethan and watched his marshmallows ignite. He frowned and looked at them. “It won’t be my brother!” he shook his head at her.

Stella wiped her face and looked at him. Esmee patted his head and leaned into her brother. “But then we can have another boy to play with. He can be like your brother. Like Uncle Scott is to Daddy and Dad, right?”

He groaned shaking the stick, and blew on them with a pout.” You made me burn it up!” He hated them black and burnt. Stella pulled them off his stick and handed him another set of white cubes. She handed him her half eaten S’more. “You can finish it.”

He furrowed his brow at her. “Ok?”

She smiled and nodded and shoved it at him. He grabbed it with a smile.

Scott and Isaac loaded their sticks with as many marshmallows as they could fit. “Ok. Kids. Get ready. Uncle Isaac and Uncle Scott are going for the record!” Allison laughed as the two began their toasting challenge.

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek returned hand in hand towards the flickering light of the bonfire. John looked up and shook his head with a chuckle. “Zip up your fly Derek! And Stiles, you buttoned up your shirt crooked.” He chuckled at their sudden quick readjustments.

Lydia smiled at them. “Seems like marriage hasn’t cooled you two off.”

Stiles pressed his lips together and gave them an embarrassed smirk. “Just caught up in the moment. I mean look at this!” Stiles pulled Derek against him and ran his hand through his hair with a longing look. Derek lowered his eyes bashfully. “Stiles.” He mumbled.

 Stiles kissed him and then quickly glanced up over at the smiling faces of his friends and father and shrugged. “Who wouldn’t want to get up on all this!” He gestured back to his husband who was intently looking down at his feet.

Derek’s eyes widened and looked up at him. “Stiles!”

They all laughed at the furious, embarrassed look that shot across Derek’s face. Stiles shrugged. “Just sayin’ is all.” He grabbed Derek and leaned in to kiss him. “We’re an old married couple now. We can shake the tree wherever and whenever we want.”

Melissa snorted out her beer. “The tree?” She gulped.

Stiles gave her a smug, satisfied grin and nodded. Derek’s eyes went even wider as everyone turned to regard him. “I…Uhm…Need to be…somewhere else.”

“Oh! Come on!” Lydia hooted after him. “What are talking here? Oak? Aspen? Bonsai?”

Derek shook his head and nearly sprinted away from their laughter. Stiles watched him and shrugged nervously. “Oops. I’ll hear about this later.” He sat down grabbing the beer from his father. “You’d think by now he’d be immune to my big mouth and lack of decorum.”

Lydia leaned in with an arched brow. “Uh huh.”

 Stiles scrunched up next to her on the lawn chair. “Shut up you! You only made it worse! Bonsai!” Stiles tried to hide the smile that was inching over his face.

Lydia kissed his cheek. “Sorry. I’m sure you’ll sweet talk yourself out of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

While their friends finished out the night around the dimming bonfire; Derek and Stiles gathered up the sticky and limp forms of Ethan, Esmee and Stella from their tent. Their cheeks and hair were speckled and smeared with marshmallows and chocolate. Stiles looked over Stella’s blond head and gave Derek a smile. “I think baths are needed here.”

Derek huffed and nodded. “What did they do? Swim in the S’mores?”

Stiles adjusted Stella and began gathering up the blankets and pillows. “I think PawPaw should be held responsible for these chocolate stains.” He shook his head at them. “I’ll get the girls cleaned up. You take Ethan.” Derek looked down at his son who had clasped a free hand tightly on him, entwining it into his father’s shirt. His other hand inching up over his sticky face to deposit his thumb into his mouth. Derek smiled softly looking down at him and nuzzled against his forehead.

Carefully Derek undressed Ethan and began wiping him down with a warm washcloth. Somehow or other he had managed to get half a melted S’more down his shirt. Derek smiled as Ethan blissfully unaware slumbered under the gentle cleaning. Derek finished and pulled a t-shirt over his son’s head and maneuvered him gently into his bed. Ethan’s eyes flickered opened and he smiled around his thumb at his father. Derek leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered against him. Ethan opened his eyes wider and hugged his father. “Can I sleep with you?” He murmured.

Derek pulled back and looked down at him. “We aren’t going to bed yet.” Ethan looked nervously at the window and the rustling of the curtains.

Derek followed his gaze. “Why? Are you afraid?”

Ethan’s eyes widened nervously and looked back at his father. “No. Just. Can I? Please?”

Derek laid a hand on his son’s chest and rubbed it softly. “Daddy and I still have guests. How about you read for a while and when we go to bed I’ll come get you?”

Ethan swallowed and nodded. Derek reached to his night stand and pulled out a book. “Here. You like this one.” He handed the book to Ethan who sat up and took it.

“You promise?” Ethan asked him with wide eyes.

Derek nodded. “I promise. Now come on. You’re safe and snug here. Look. You have your ‘wubby’” He pulled out an old blanket and handed it to Ethan who rubbed it softly against his cheek.

“You know this used to be my room, when I was little. I had to sleep here all alone too. My sisters were down the hall, where Stella and Esmee are.”

“Did your mom and dad let you sleep with them, sometimes?”

Derek smiled remembering. “Sometimes. Not often.” He leaned in and kissed his son. “Grandpa Hale snored! I couldn’t sleep!” Ethan chuckled as his father’s scruffy cheek tickled his neck. “I promise you’re safe here.” Ethan’s eyes held his and he slowly nodded.

Derek stood and Ethan grabbed at his hand. “But you’ll get me anyway? Once you go to bed?”

Derek looked at the sudden fear in his son’s eyes and frowned. “Ok. Just for tonight.” Ethan smiled and opened the book, and then looked at the window. “Could you shut the window?”

Derek nodded and moved across the room to shut it. “Is there anything wrong E? Anything you want to tell me?”

Ethan shook his head and pulled his ‘wubby’ over his head. He flipped through the pages of his book. Derek sighed and nodded. “Ok. Then. Good night. And sweet dreams.”

“Don’t forget!” Ethan yelped as he left the room. Derek paused and turned back. “I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Ethan waited until he heard Daddy finish showering the girls and go downstairs before he crept slowly towards their room. He opened the door to see them both curled up in their bed. He grabbed his wubby and tiptoed carefully to them. Esmee sat up and looked at him.

“What’s the matter?”

Ethan frowned and looked down at his feet. “Can I sleep with you?”

Esmee rolled her eyes at him and flounced back onto her pillow with a groan. “There’s no room! Stella kicks me all night as it is!”

Stella poked her head up. “Do not!”

Esmee covered her head. “Yes. You do! Go back to your room E. Stop being such a baby.”

Stella looked at the worried face of her brother and scrambled from the bed. “I’ll sleep with you.” She grabbed her pillow and stuffed wolf. She gave him a smile. “Ok?”

Ethan huffed and nodded at her. She took his hand and led him back to his room. They clambered up and dug beneath the covers.

“Here, you can hold Sterek.” She handed the wolf to him. He hugged it close and smiled. “Thank you, Stel.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Arggh! You are all wet!” He chuckled. She rubbed her damp hair against his head.

“Daddy had to wash my hair! Had marshmallows in it.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm over her. “You still smell like chocolate.”

Stella rubbed his back. “Want me to tell you a story?”

Ethan nodded into his pillow. Stella smiled and pulled the blankets over them.

“Once upon a time there was a wolf named Prince Scowling who was under an evil spell and he fell in love with a wizard named Sir Stiles…”

Ethan smirked. “That’s not how Aunt Lydia told it! It starts with Prince Scowling saving Sir Stiles!”

“This one is different. Now listen…”

 

* * *

 

“We’ll finish cleaning tomorrow. Now. It’s beddy-by-time.” Stiles closed the doors and flipped off the lights. “You sure you put out the fire?”

Derek rubbed his back and gently ushered him towards the hallway. “Yes Dear.”

“My dad had a good time.” Stiles smiled remembering John’s mad dash through the wood. “He’s getting better at the training sessions!”

Derek nodded in agreement. “He is. He almost got past me.” He shot Stiles a smile. “Almost!”

Stiles chuckled. “Maybe next time we should let him win. Just to give Peter a taste of humility.”

Derek nodded. “ But would it be worth Peter pouting for a week?”

Stiles sighed. “Ethan left his light on. I’ll turn it off.” He paused as Derek headed towards Ethan’s room. “Hey? What are you doing?”

“I promised him I’d let him sleep with us tonight.”

Stiles frowned. “Why? Something wrong?”  

Derek stopped and shrugged. “He seemed scared. So I promised him.”

Stiles nodded and leaned into his chest. “And you always keep your promises. Ok. You get him I’ll check on the girls.” He paused and smirked. “But  I guess this means no sexy Stiles Derek time tonight.”

Derek cupped his ass and pulled him tightly against his chest. “Didn’t you get your fill all ready?”

Stiles kissed him. “Never enough!”

Derek laughed against his mouth and pulled back. “Which reminds me. ‘shake the Tree?’ really Stiles?”

“Oops. Wondering when that would come up.” He smiled.

Derek chuckled against him and kissed him softly. “I’ll expect my apology soon. Now. Go check on the girls.” He gave him a playful tap on his behind. Stiles chuckled and headed towards his daughter’s room.

Derek quietly opened the door to find the lights blazing and Ethan and Stella curled up asleep. He paused and looked at them head to head, hands and fingers entwined, nestled together. He turned as Stiles stepped into the room.

“She’s here.” He whispered. Stiles smiled softly as he looked down at them.

“He really must have been scared to ask her to sleep with him.”

Stiles chuckled softly. “Despite what he says and the things he does, I know Ethan loves his little sister.”

Derek chuckled and nodded. “Even though they are like a bag of wet cats together sometimes.”

“You going to let them stay here?”

Derek sighed and looked at them. “Well, I did promise him he could sleep with us.” He looked over at Stiles. “Both of them?”

Stiles grimaced. “Lot’s of kicking and squirming. And what about Esmee? I don’t want her to feel left out?”

Derek laughed. “You kidding me? She’ll be happy not to have her siblings climbing all over her.”

“Ok. I’ll get the bed ready. You bring them in.”

Derek lifted Ethan slowly up, and reached down to grab Stella, when she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

“I thought you were asleep?”

She shook her head. “ I told E I’d stay awake so Ii could protect him.”

Derek looked down at his sleeping son. “What’s got him so scared Stel?”

She sat up and looked over at the window. “He has bad dreams. He’s afraid of her.”

Derek’s eyes got wider. “Her who?”

“The gray lady. He says she watches him. From there.” She pointed a nervous finger at the window and looked away from it quickly, as if by looking the figure would appear. Derek scowled and looked over at the window. He looked back at Stella’s worried face.

“Does he have these dreams often?”

Stella nodded. “I think so. It always happens when he comes to visit. He said she came at Christmas time too.”

“Does he say what she does?” Derek felt a flash of fear run through him. The image of Kate Argent striding across the room laughing at him, hit his gut like a wave of nausea. But she was gone. Obliterated by Stiles. She couldn’t be here. Not again.

“He says she calls him. Says she’s his mother. But she’s not! She’s all grey and icky and she wants to hug him. That’s when he runs away.”

Derek swallowed nervously and hugged his son’s form closer. “Come sleep with Daddy  
and me tonight Stel. Don’t think about her anymore. Daddy and I’ll take care of this.”

She nodded and gathered up her things and Ethan’s ‘wubby’. He watched her pad her away from the room. He shut the light and stepped to the window looking out onto the stretch of the yard. His hackles rose suddenly with an anxious worry. As the trees swayed under the wind, the light of the moon shone down on the empty yard, he allowed himself a calming breath. It could just be a dream, after all. Children had nightmares. It didn’t have to be anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**The Grey Lady**

 

 

The figure moved slowly away from the house. Each light blinking out, as the inhabitants went to sleep. She gripped a scarred hand against a tree and ran her nose against the faint trace of a scent. It was one of theirs. The thin one. The glowing one. She pulled back to taste the scent. She didn’t know him. And yet, there was a familiarity to it. Some dark corner of her shattered mind acknowledged it. He smelt of home. She turned and effortlessly moved through the forest. The faint residual smoke of their bonfire following her. The smell of the smoke had awoken a new panic in her. She did not like the smell or the sound of the crackling flames; and when they had started the fire she had almost fled in terror. Instead she had gripped the tree tightly and watched as the boy had danced and laughed unafraid. She wanted to touch him, hold him. Somewhere within she needed him. His blue eyes watching out into the night was like a call that ran through the muddied current of her mind. Images of gray shapes, muffled yells, agonizing pain were all she had known; until she saw his eyes. He was hers. Somehow. She needed him. She lopped slowly through the woods back to the road.

A hot pain through her forehead made her turn to the figure approaching. She stumbled down and groveled before him. This one she knew. This one owned her. The man ran a casual hand through her shorn hair and patted her head affectionately. His black eyes looking down at her, his fingers tracing the purple scar that ran the length of her forehead. She whimpered up at him. He gently tapped at the scar where he had inserted the tracking device. It had saved him considerable time and effort in finding her. The last time she had run off it took him weeks to find her as she wandered aimlessly around the outskirts of this town.

“This is getting to be quite tiresome, my pet.” He looked over towards the woods with a smirk. “I’ll have to put the chains back on you if you keep running off.” He dangled the collar in his hand that she had broken free from.

She shrank from the word. She knew what that meant. Hot burning silver chains that he used when she was disobedient. She licked at his hand slowly, and lifted terrified eyes. He chuckled and pulled his hand away. “You really are a good dog.” He turned his eyes back at the house.

“You don’t belong here. You belong to me.”

Her eyes looked up defiant for a moment. “Baby. My. Baby.”

The man cupped her face and studied her. He arched an eyebrow in surprise at the words. She had been silent and docile these past twelve years. She had been broken and lost, when he found her. Her mind gone, shattered by the trauma of whatever ordeal she had endured.  The happy chance that he had found her was his assurance that she was meant for him alone. When he had secreted her from the clinic she followed without complaint, without a word. It was a new thrill. A willing and eager victim. No screaming pleadings for their life. No tears about their mommies or daddies, about wanting to live. He simply brought her to his house laid her out on the bed and bound her. When he first cut her flesh after raping her, he was amazed at the way the skin seemed to melt back together instead of her bleeding out as he expected. She was his toy, his greatest gift. She was his reason for living now. His greatest weapon.

He fastened the collar over her and shoved her roughly into the back of his car. He scanned the deserted road and climbed in. 

He believed in fate. He knew God had a grander design for him. It had been fate that introduced him to the hunters all those years ago while he had studied medicine at the university. They had come to question that moron Fenris about his research. The old man who was their leader, had intimidated Fenris enough to abandon his studies. But with a few bottles of Jameson the idiot spilled out everything to him. He told him about a woman he had saved. A woman pierced with an arrow who had healed right before his eyes. It was the sign he had been waiting for. He knew his calling now, and he searched out the hunters like a man on a holy pilgrimage. He was welcomed in through his charm, eagerness and guile into their rich history. Little did they know of his other side, his secret side.

 He was a master. He was the lord of the hunt. He wanted a pet that he could control, a pet that wouldn’t die and fate brought him that when he watched her skin knit back together neatly all those years ago.

The years of trial and error, of studying obscure texts and fanciful books led him to the idea. A simple procedure that was as beautiful in its simplicity as it was in its effectiveness. He grew and harvested the monkshood, diluted and processed it to a simple draught. Then he bound her, raped her and then as he came, performed the lobotomy.

He gripped the steering wheel as he remembered how she thrashed and raised up against him in agony. Even now it was a rush of pure pleasure, that memory. She had been healing faster, her skin and hair, almost normal. He packed in the monkshood soaked gauze, and watched as her body shivered and shuddered. He had found a way to slow it down. She would still heal. But at his whim. He would remove it for a few days and let her body do what it could do, and then every full moon. He would unwind the chains and she would weakly and willingly submit. Yes. He was the master.

**Lydia and Peter**

 

Lydia smoothed the fabric of her skirt down nervously and looked out at the familiar old sights of the town as they blurred by the window. She could see Peter’s gaze on her from the reflection in the window. She turned and gave him her best perky smile. “It was very nice of you to bring me home.”

Peter huffed slightly and rubbed a casual hand over his quirking lips and turned his eyes back to the road.

“You knew I would.” He whispered low at her. Lydia took a deep breath and gave him a tilted shake of her head. “If you say so.” She turned back and looked out the window. She could feel his eyes on her again.

“You promised that this visit we would be able to go out. You know. Together.” Peter cleared his throat.

Lydia sighed and looked over at his hopeful eyes. She pressed her lips and shrugged again. “I’m here for a few weeks. I don’t see why we couldn’t. I’m sure Stiles and Derek…”

He huffed and turned to her. “Not with them. So? How long will we continue playing this little charade?”

 

Lydia ducked her head. “I’m not playing at anything.”

Peter frowned and gripped the wheel tighter. “How long will it take? When can I have a second chance?”

Lydia drew her brows and glared at him. “I think you have had your second chance. And a third one too.”

He startled and looked at her and slowed the car to the side of the road. “I am sorry. Sorry for what happened. What I did to you.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “And Stiles? And Derek?”

Peter’s face contorted quickly in a grimace. “They’ve forgiven me. Derek understood.” He blew out a shaky breath. “That was years ago. They survived it.”

Lydia turned on him her eyes blazing. “You nearly broke them up! You allowed Morrell to fuck with them and did nothing!”

Peter growled low. “I had nothing to do with that bitch’s plan! I just was afraid. Afraid I’d be alone…Again.” He turned and looked away from her wide eyes. “Haven’t I shown you? Them? That I care? That I can be trusted?”

 “You…” She studied his conflicted face. She felt the same tugging at her heart that she always felt around him. The tingling, flaring warnings of fear and desire, that always skidded and jumped through her in his presence rushed over her.  She gripped her purse and straightened her shoulders. “Made me think you cared.”

Pete reached for her hand and softly he held it his own. His eyes focused and intent on her. “I do care. I’ve always cared.”

 Lydia sighed and leaned back into the seat. “But don’t you see? How can I be sure? You played me like a harp. Manipulated my feelings, climbed inside my head like a worm and made me feel as if I were going crazy. How can I ever really be sure that it isn’t another plot or ploy?”

Peter dropped her hand and gunned the engine, speeding out onto the road. “I guess you don’t!” He snarled. “I guess there can’t be any second chances for someone like me.”

Peter pulled the car into the driveway and she climbed out. She waited until he had sped down the road leaving trails of burnt rubber on the asphalt before she allowed the tears to fall.

 

 A mile away Peter pulled the car into a parking lot and banged angrily on the steering wheel. He bit back a furious howl of frustration. How can she not trust him? After all these years? How long did he have to be punished and chastised? He took in a deep breath and calmed himself. Her scent racing through him, sending shivers of pleasure and regret. He wanted to rub his face against the seat, surround himself with her, taste her on his tongue. He looked up at the neon flash of the bars sign. Gritting his teeth he clambered out. A woman smiled at him as he approached the bar.  He ordered a beer and regarded her as she moved closer.

“You look like you could use a friend?” she smiled.

Peter gripped the beer in his hand and nodded.

“I could be your friend.” He noticed how her words slurred slightly and she brushed her chest against him with a warm smile. He frowned.

“Darling. Years ago you could have been. I’m trying to change.” He chuckled darkly. “I’m trying to change.”

The woman pouted and draped an arm over his shoulder. “But don’t you want a friend?”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “No. What I want is someone who could love me.”

 The woman sat down shakily next to him. “Aw. That’s sweet! Is there someone?”

Peter eyed her and shrugged. “Yeah. And she doesn’t want me.”

The woman smiled and affectionately rubbed his head. “Who wouldn’t like a cutey pie like you? Why not?”

Peter sipped at his beer. “Because to her I’m still a monster. Still the beast that haunts her dreams.”

The woman shifted back nervously. Peter turned and gave her a feral grin. “You see, even though I’ve been trying to change. She may be right. I may just be a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting recently. I have spring fever and am in the first stages of goofy lovesickness. Met a hottie. At Gym constantly. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for all the great commments and support. I am trying to find anyone interested in illustrating some of my stories. If you know some one or are a fan of an artist let me know if you think they'd be interested! Thanks Happy Spring!

**Derek & Stiles**

“Ok. I fed them. Cleaned the dishes. They are dressed. I’ll call you later, maybe I can grab pizza for dinner.” Derek opened the closet and pulled out his deputy gear. Stiles stepped to the doorway of their bathroom and looked at him, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

“Der! I thought you were off today!” Stiles pulled out his toothbrush and waved it at him. Derek raised his eyebrows at him. “Why did you think that?”

Stella and Ethan raced through the room, shouting and growling.

“Only because you worked all this week so far. Don’t you usually take off on Friday?”

Derek swerved and avoided the rush of Stella hot on the heels of Ethan as they barreled into the bathroom. Stella screaming and Ethan chortling wickedly. Ethan held her stuffed wolf, Sterek, up over his head and waved him menacingly over the toilet. Stiles took two steps and grabbed it from his hand and handed to his daughter, while still maintaining eye contact with Derek. Derek blinked at him impressed.

“I never said that!” Derek continued buttoning up his shirt. “You never listen.” He grumbled pulling on his holster.

Stiles paused in his glare to pull the now livid Stella from her brother whom she was pummeling with her stuffed wolf. “Will you two stop it! Get! Shoo! I need to get ready and go meet with my agent.” He dropped his toothbrush and rinsed his mouth. The children paused in their fight and watched as their fathers faced off.  Derek squared his shoulders. “ Ugh.Your agent? Again?” He fastened his belt and made a disgusted face. “That guy is creepy…and I don’t like the way he fawns all over you.”

Stiles gave him an exasperated look. “Yeah! My agent! He needs me to sign the contract and I have to give him the latest update.” Stiles wiped his face off. “And! As long as he keeps getting my stuff published he can fawn all he wants!”

Derek snarled and rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t you just mail it to him? You have to drive all that way just to give him a few chapters?”

Stiles grit his teeth and stepped towards him. “Did I just see you roll your eyes at me?”

Derek huffed and stepped closer. “And? If I did? You have things here to do!”

Stiles bit back his retort and looked down at the two sets of wide eyes staring at him. “You two go downstairs and clean up your toys.”

Stella and Ethan flinched at the tone. Daddy meant business. “Are we still going to the party?” Stella whispered. 

Stella pulled out the well creased and handled party invite from her pocket. She waved the invitation up at her father. “See? ‘Member?” She looked down longingly at it. “He’s gonna have pony rides!”

“Aw. Crap! Lukas’ birthday is today?” Stiles groaned and rubbed his face “F…fudge buns.” Stiles gritted out.  Derek turned and grabbed his tie. “I have to go.”

Stiles flounced his arms. “Wait a minute! When did I become the housewife! I have a career too!” Derek rolled his eyes again and marched from the bedroom. Stiles grabbed his shirt and raced after him. “Don’t think this is over buddy!”

Derek paused on the stairs and turned to him, nearly colliding with Stiles. He held up a hand and steadied him. “I’m sorry. I have to work.” He reached up and gently cupped his husband’s chin. “Don’t be mad at me. You didn’t put it on the calendar.”

Stiles brushed his hand away and stomped into the kitchen. “I so did put it on the calendar!” He paused and looked at the large dry erase board attached to the wall that now controlled their lives. Derek followed and looked over his shoulder at the date.

“All I see is “Lucas’ party. 2:00.” He patted Stiles’ shoulder softly and kissed his head. “I’ll be home by eight.”

Stiles closed his eyes and blew out a shaky breath. “My dad working?”

Derek nodded. “Yup.”

“You think these guys could maybe. Go with you? Hang out in the office?”

Derek frowned. “Stiles I’m on patrol. I can’t have them unsupervised at the department.”

“But my dad?”

“He’d kill us. Both. Stella colored in his files and all the wanted posters with permanent markers the last time we did that. He still is grumbling about it.”

Stiles nodded glumly and shrugged. “I guess that’s it. Unless!”

Derek frowned. “Melissa’s working. Allison and Scott are too.”

“What about Peter?”

“No.” Derek clipped out succinctly.

“Der. Come on.”

Derek’s nostrils flared dangerously. “I.Said.No.”

“Then Lydia? She’s still in town! She’d do it!”

Derek chuckled. “If you say so.”

Stiles smiled and grabbed the phone. “She’ll love it. It is perfect. She can watch them and I’ll hurry back to take them to the party. They’ll get all worn out. Early bedtime. Problem solved.”

Derek pulled Stella to him and kissed her head. He looked over at Esmee seated quietly painting at the table with Ethan watching her. “You guys be good for Lydia and for Daddy. You hear?”

They all nodded quietly. He stepped up and kissed the frown on Stiles’ face softly. “We are going to the beach next week. We will have two whole weeks together.” He stroked Stiles’ cheek softly. “Right?”

Stiles smiled briefly and looked at him. “Yeah.”

“Don’t be mad. I love you.” Derek kissed him again.

Stiles wrapped his arm around him and sighed against his chest. “I love you too.” A loud crash and a yell from Esmee made them both turn. Ethan stepped back wide eyed and looked down at the broken jars of paint and pooling water that was dripping across the table and floor.

“You stupid! I told you not to touch my paints!” Esmee lunged at him, making Ethan squeak in panic and scramble from her extended claws. Esmee rarely was angry, but when she was, she was unstoppable.

 “Dad!” Ethan yelled. “Stop her! Help!” Stella bolted away from the pair and slipped and skidded through the spreading green and blue paint landing with a thud on her backside.

Derek stepped forward and grabbed Esmee off of her brother who was sobbing now under the onslaught of her fists. “Stop that!” Esmee stiffened in his arms obeying her father’s commanding tone. She threw a look at her brother. “You are such a big baby. Brat! You ruined my painting for PawPaw!”

She began sobbing. Stiles helped up Stella and stepped gingerly over the puddle of paint to gather Esmee to his chest. “Come on we’ll fix it. Let’s go calm down a bit.” Ethan grabbed at his father’s leg. “I’m sorry. Dad! It was an accident!” Derek patted his head softly, Derek eyed his tearing eyes and the red welt that was raising across his face from Esmee’s fist. “Just get the paper towels and start cleaning this up. Stella be careful of the glass!”

She paused in her moving and looked down at the floor. He reached over and lifted her up and over the mess and deposited her on the table.  Stella snickered suddenly at him. He turned from wiping up the spill. “What is it?”

“You have blue hands on your tushy!” She pointed down at him and giggled again.

Derek stood and spun around to look at the finger prints of blue that Ethan had deposited along his leg and behind. He groaned and stood clenching his fists. “God damn it!”

Ethan hid the offending blue, paint slicked hands behind his back.

Derek grit his teeth and wiped up the mess. “Now I’ll be late! And I need to get changed! Stiles! Stiles!”

Stiles returned still cradling the quietly crying Esmee. “What?”

“I need another pair of my work pants!”

Stiles startled. “Ok? So go get them! I’m kind of busy here!”

“Did you wash the other pair?”

Stiles glared at him. “Did you?”

Derek paused and gathered the sopping mess and threw it into the sink. “I put them in the hamper!”

“Oh. My. God! I am the wife!”

“Stiles stop it! I do laundry!”

“Yeah. Like once a blue moon!”

Derek looked up at the ceiling and took in a calming breath. “I. Need. To. Get. To. Work.”

Stiles furrowed his brow. “Then. Go. Find. the other pants! I have my hands full at the moment!” He jostled Esmee to make his point.

Derek fumed. “They’re still in the hamper aren’t they? Now I have to wear dirty pants!” He stormed past Stiles.

“When I first met you, you walked around in blood stained wife beaters, for Christ sakes! When did you turn so prissy!”

Derek ignored him and pounded up the stairs.

“Big baby!” Stiles grumbled. He turned an angry glare at the two paint smeared children standing anxiously in front of him. “You two go get changed and put those dirty clothes right into the washing machine.” He shook his head. “Guess I have to do laundry.”

He gently put down Esmee and rubbed the tears from her cheek. “You better?” She nodded slowly. “Don’t worry I’ll get you a new canvas. You can still make PawPaw a new painting.”

Esmee sniffed. “I’ll need more paints too.”

Stiles stroked her head. “Ok. New paints too. Now get the mop for me and some more paper towels.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles finished mopping and cradled the phone. “Hey Lydia baby sweetie! The world’s greatest fairy godmother!”

“Hey, yourself. Why do I feel there is a favor attached to all this sweetness?”

Stiles stepped over the wet floor and dropped the mop into the sink. “Because there is?”

“Stiles, I’m at the day spa with my mom. Remember? I bought her the spa day package for her birthday?”

Stiles dropped his head. “I forgot.”

“I’ll be home tonight. Can I help you then?”

He let his breath out slowly. “No. It’s fine. I was supposed to meet my agent. Drop off the latest updates.”

“Well, can’t Derek watch them?”

Stiles grinned. “That would make the most sense, but he’s patrolling today, so no.”

“Well, can’t you take the kids? I mean it’s just to drop off the manuscripts?”

Stiles sighed and nodded. He slowly looked around at the room. “Yeah. I guess. Just thought…”

“Hey?” Lydia could hear the slight change in his voice. “You ok?”

Stiles leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. “Just. Feeling a little boxed in. Would have liked to get out alone for a bit.” He shook his head softly. “It’s stupid. Really. I’m fine.”

“Stiles? You don’t sound ok. How about you and I hit the town tonight? Drinks, food? Maybe go dancing?”

Stiles stuck his lip out. “But what about Derek?”

“He can Alpha up and take care of the kids alone.”

Stiles chuckled. “Ok. I guess so.” He nodded. “Yeah that’ll be good.”

A thundering rush of footsteps overhead made him look up. A cascading crash of glass shattering made him flinch.

“Stella did it!” Ethan yelled.

“Liar face!”

 “I have to go.” He groaned.

“Ok. Hang in there. I’ll see you tonight.” He looked over at Esmee who gave him a sympathetic shrug of her shoulder.

He looked back up at the pounding overhead. “If I don’t hear some quiet in two minutes there will be two very sad little pups in the time out circle!” He roared

The instant quiet made him chuckle. It was a good thing too, because he was running low on mountain ash.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do I have to go?” Esmee sulked in the seat. “I don’t even know them!”

Stella was vibrating with happiness next to her. “Lucas is nice! He always gives me his cookies at snack time!” Stella squeezed the wrapped present tightly.

“Yeah! But I don’t know him! Why do we have to go to his stupid party!”

“Meemee! Enough with ‘stupid’ ok? We are all going. So. Enough.”

She sulked looking out the window. Ethan sighed and leaned back into the seat. “Will there be cake?”

“Of course stupid!”

“Meemee! What did I just say!”

“I hope it’s chocolate. No! Ice cream cake with the brown crunchies and flowers made of frosting.” Stella smiled happily thinking about it.

“You know those crunchies are just chocolate covered bugs right? They climb in the machine and get ground up into the cake.” Ethan smirked at her.

“Liar face. Not true.”

“Ok. We are here. I want you to promise me that you’ll behave. No fighting. No snarling, growling, hitting, spitting or name calling!” He ticked off each item and glared at them. Esmee groaned “Ugh, Cowboys? Do we have to wear hats?” She turned horrified eyes at her father.

“Not if you don’t want too!” Stiles opened their doors. “Let’s make this a nice day. Ok?”

“I want a hat!” Stella hooted and bolted towards the swarm of children and party guests. Stiles chuckled and followed behind with Ethan and Esmee locked at his side.

Lucas’ mother looking slightly flustered waved at him. Her blond hair askew and her eyes darting everywhere to keep track of the twenty or so six year old, gave him a relieved smile. “Stiles, so glad you could come.” She eyed the extra two children. “You are staying right?” She said it with such despairing hopefulness that Stiles smiled. He looked around at the children. “Most of the others dropped and ditched?”

She chuckled. “Uh. Yup. I thought more would stay. But…” She raised her hands in defeat. “An afternoon off I guess.”

Stiles nodded and pressed his lips. “Sheri, what can I do to help?”

“Oh. You are the best!” She looked at Esmee and Ethan. “Oh, and you two must be Ethan and Esmee. Right? Stella talks about you both so much!” She squatted down to smile at them. “Are you having fun visiting?”

They both nodded softly. She looked up at Stiles. “Wow. I can really see Deputy Hale in this guy! You look just like your dad!”

Ethan smiled shyly.

“So let’s get you two some cowboy hats! The pony is in the back yard. We have some games we are going to start and then cake!”

Stiles smiled and nodded, looking down at Esmee who glowered and followed after her. “I’ll ride the pony. But. I won’t wear the hat!”

Stiles sighed. “Good times. Good times.”

 

* * *

 

 

The few parents that remained ended up gravitating towards the table of snacks. They all watched as the children lined up to ride and then re-ride the poor, bedraggled pony.  Lucas’ mother fluttered between the groups of kids and the pony rides.  Stiles recognized most of the parents from the school’s open houses and ice cream social. Some said hello, others kept their eyes averted. The ‘relationship’ of Stiles and Derek had caused some strains on some of the more conservative sects in the town. An unknown man to Stiles left extended him his hand. “Hi. Tom McGovern.” Stiles shifted his cup and returned the handshake. “Stiles.”

Tom nodded. “We just moved here a few weeks ago from Montana. My wife and Sheri are in book club together.” He gestured to a mousey looking woman sitting with two children hanging off her. Tom bumped his arm softly. “So that one is your daughter?” He gestured his cup at Stella who was whooping like Annie Oakly atop the pony, her hat sliding haphazardly over her face, blond curls flying out wildly. Stiles chuckled at her.

“Yup. That one, and…” He pointed out Ethan and Esmee who were hunkered over their third pieces of cake beneath the shade of a tree.

The man snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Wow. Three? I can barely keep up with the two we have and they are a few years apart.” He looked over at the twins. “How old are they?”

“Seven.” Stiles sipped at his drink.

“Whew. Didn’t give your wife much of a rest did you?” The man smiled again. “Is she here?”

Stiles shook his head still watching Stella. “No. He is working.”

The man choked on his drink. “He?”

Stiles turned and raised his eyebrow. “Yeah. Officer Hale. My husband.”

The man stiffened and stepped back slightly. “Oh. That’s you. I heard…” He looked uncomfortably away.

Ethan padded over. “Daddy can we have soda?”

Stiles shook his head. “No have juice. Too much sugar.”

Ethan groaned and slumped against him. He eyed the man who was staring at him. The man turned away to his own son who came running up. “I don’t want this hat!” He waved the hat in disgust. “It’s for a girl. It has pink on it!”

Ethan chuckled slightly looking at the pudgy kid’s tear filled eyes.

The man scowled at him. “Just wear it. Don’t be such a baby.”

The boy looked up at his father in amazement. “I’ll look like a sissy! You said so! I want a black one.” The boy eyed Ethan’s hat. “Like his!”

Ethan narrowed his eyes at him. The man looked over at Ethan. “Hey buddy. You wouldn’t mind giving him yours? You don’t mind pink do you?”

The man gave Stiles a slight smirk. Ethan blinked in confusion at him. “I guess not.”

Stiles hand reached out and held his hat in place. “Hold it.” He turned and regarded the man. “Just what did that mean?”

The man puffed his chest out slightly. “Just…” He looked at Stiles with a nervous chuckle. “Well you know. Pink doesn’t bother you people that much.”

Stiles felt the wolf in him uncurl and take notice. “You people?”

“I mean you…The Gays. Right? I mean they must be used to being…different?” He handed the pink banded hat towards Ethan. “Here kid. Take this one and give my kid yours.” The chubby kid nodded and held out his hand waiting.

Stiles caught the nervous glance Ethan flashed up at him, his eyes wide and waiting.

“There is nothing different about my kids. Or my husband. Or me.”

Tom held up his hands and chuckled. “Ok. Sweetheart don’t throw a fit…”

When he tried to recall what happened it was all a blur.

Ethan however had recorded every moment in fine detail.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Then Daddy punched him. ‘Pow!’ and he went like this.” He gestured his hand flying in an arc. “And the man landed ‘Splat’ on the table and everything went up all over. Then the man’s wife came running over and started crying and the fat kid was crying and then me and Stella started laughing because they all looked like bobble heads with snots and big blubbery faces.” Ethan paused and smiled over at Stella who was still grinning with pride at her father. Stiles groaned and covered his face with his hands. Ethan continued. “And then the stupid guy jumped up and tried to hit Daddy and then Daddy hit him again and he went flying again, and they all started crying again. And then. Well, then you came. So? What do we do now?”

Derek shook his head and leaned against the head rest of his patrol car and turned to look over at Stiles. “I guess we go see PawPaw now.”

Stiles groaned again as the three children began to cheer from the back of the cruiser.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Stiles and Derek**

Derek pulled up the cruiser and shut off the ignition. He leaned against the steering wheel and took in a slow breath.

Stiles hadn’t spoken a word to him once they reached the station. John certainly hadn’t made the situation any better. He carried on as if Stiles had gone on a crime spree. The flush of shame that rushed through him from his link with Stiles told him how much the whole situation had bothered Stiles. When he finally heard Stiles tell John his side of the story Derek felt a familiar rage. No one fucked with his kids or his family. John sent him back out on patrol with Dean, leaving Stiles and the kids in his ‘care’.

Derek had made one detour before returning to his patrol. It was interesting how Mr. McGovern didn’t hide his disdain over Stiles’ ‘theatrics’.  He even went so far as to suggest that Stiles had been hitting on him, which made Dean chuckle and Derek nearly choke the idiot.

“Like I said. I just asked him to give my kid the hat.” The man winced as he moved his swollen jaw. “Then he went all ‘Gay Pride’ on me.”

Derek raised his eyebrow watching silently. His partner eyed him with a slight smirk. Dean cleared his throat. “So, sir, you didn’t say anything to provoke him?”

The man smirked. “You know those people. Sensitive. Maybe he read something into what I said. Maybe he was just mad that I wasn’t interested?”

Derek arched his brow and looked at Dean. Dean sighed and wrote in his notes. “And you are sure you want to press charges?”

The man nodded. “Well of course. I mean we need to teach these people that they can’t get away with just attacking innocent people, right?”

Dean nodded. “And you are prepared to confirm the bigoted, racist comments you made? You know-“ He flipped through his notes. “Like these people can’t get away with it?”

“Hey? What is this? You two making it sound like I had it coming?”

Dean widened his eyes innocently. “Oh. No. Just wanting to be clear is all. Sheriff Stilinski will want to hear every detail. His son is very important to him. Everyone in the department knows Stiles. We know he wouldn’t randomly attack someone-“ Derek pulled his shoulders back and eyed the man squarely. “unless provoked.”

The man blanched slightly. “His son?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Sheriff Stilinski’s son. Stiles. A good guy. I was at his wedding.”

The man snorted. “His wedding! What the fuck’s wrong with this town?”

Derek stepped forward and thrust his hands into his pockets, pulling back his jacket and flashing both his badge and his gun. “You have a problem with this town? With us?”

The man visibly shrank back and eyed him nervously. “N-no. Just why are you here? Everyone saw him hit me. Twice! There is no question about that.”

“But there are still questions about why he hit you.” Derek gave him a tight feral grin. “Stiles is usually pretty level headed. Just need to know what happened.”

The man’s eyes scanned over Derek’s badge and he swallowed nervously. “Deputy Hale?” Derek raised his eyes and nodded.

“Hale-Stilinski actually. Easier to just have the first part on the badge. So? Let’s get the rest of your statement.” Derek clenched his jaw and clicked his pen.

The man looked surprised at Derek. “You? You and…” He stepped back slightly. “Is this legal? You can be the arresting officer?”

Dean sighed. “We are here for your statement only. Officer Hale and I are just looking to get the details from you. So Stiles struck you after you made some racist and derogatory comments?”   

The man swallowed again, his eyes sweeping over the form of Derek. He shook his head. “Let’s just let this one sit. Ok? I’ll stay clear of him…You make sure he stays clear of me. Ok?”

Dean gave him a tight smile. “Are you certain?” The man nodded and shrugged. “I guess I asked for it.”

Derek looked up in surprise at the man’s tone. The man smirked. “I don’t want to start off in a new town with bad feelings-So no complaint, no need for statements.”

Derek closed his notebook and nodded. “We wouldn’t want that either.” He slowly extended his hand. The man took it and shook it slowly. “I’ll be sure to let my husband know.” Derek smiled as the man’s face fought to stay neutral.

“We. I appreciate it.” Derek smiled at him.

The man nodded and chuckled. “He has one hell of a right hook.”

Derek nodded. “He’s a lot tougher than he looks. Goodnight sir.”

 

 The lights were dim, which meant the kids were already tucked into bed. Derek pulled out the bag from the back of the cruiser and took out his keys. He paused and scanned the quiet. The faint light of the early evening was darkening.  He ducked his head and chuckled remembering John’s expression as he had led the perp for disturbance of the peace into the station. John had simply shook his head and walked away. The children yammering and laughing followed after him.

Stiles had remained stoically quiet as they processed him and released him. He didn’t even stop to give Derek a kiss goodbye. Derek felt the anger and sorrow still clinging to him from Stiles as he drove off to take the statement from Mr. McGovern.

Juggling the bags he opened the door and caught the immediate scent of Stiles sprawled out on the sofa. “Hey? You doing ok?”

Stiles grumbled from beneath the arm he had draped over his face. Derek chuckled and deposited his bags and hung up his jacket. Grabbing the bags he walked slowly to squat next to his husband.

“Some role model I am.” Stile muttered quietly.

“Ethan and Stella think you are one step above Iron Man!” Derek grinned and stroked his hair gently. “As an officer of the law, I have to say that punching someone repeatedly isn’t a good thing. Being your husband on the other hand, I have to say you were awesome.” Derek leaned in pulling Stiles free hand kissed it softly.

Stiles chuckled and peeked over his arm. “He had it coming.”

“I know I spoke to him.” Derek smiled remembering. “He was quite eager to drop charges once he realized who I was and who you were.”

Stiles rubbed his face. “My dad had a total conniption!”  Stiles scooted up on the sofa. “I felt like I was sixteen again and he caught me sneaking off with Scott.”

Derek stroked his head. “I’m sorry you had such a crap day.” He ducked his head down. “And for the way I acted this morning.”

Stiles eyed him quietly. He could sense Derek was trying to find the right words.

Derek looked at him earnestly. “I’ve not been as appreciative as I should be. I want to make it up to you.”

A smile crept slowly over Stiles face. “Go on.”

Derek pressed his lips together in a smirk. “You are not just my wife or my husband. You are my mate. My equal. And I’m sorry if you feel that I’ve taken you for granted.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he bit his lip and fought the urge to lunge onto Derek.

“So. I decided that from now on we will be sharing everything…equally. You cook I’ll clean up. You do laundry, I’ll put it away. Sound good?”

Stiles nodded. He shifted his eyes to the bag next to Derek. “and that?”

Derek’s smile broadened. “I thought maybe part of the problem was we weren’t having as much ‘Sexy DerekStiles’ time. So…” He bit his lip and slowly pulled out the items. “For you.”

He handed the roses to Stiles. Stiles smirked and placed his nose against them. “Thank you.”

“And!” Derek pulled out scented candles and massage oil. He waggled his eyebrows at Stiles. “Massage and Shower?”

Stiles chuckled and wiggled happily. “Me likey!”

“So? What do you think?

Stiles stretched up and pulled Derek down atop of him. “I love you.”

Derek pulled back and looked deeply at Stiles. “I love you. Never doubt it.”

Stiles began to unclasp his shirt, running his fingers along the hard lines of Derek’s abs. “How long has it been?”

“Shh.” Derek’s mouth furiously pressed down on him, his hands tugging at Stiles’ belt. “Too long!”

“Daddy!”

They both froze.

“Daddy! My tummy feels…”

The sound of retching and vomiting and the faint splatter and trickle down the stairs made them both collapse into the sofa. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles groaned.

Stella began crying. “Daddy! I threw up! And it’s all pink!” Stella began retching again as she was obviously studying the remnants of party food and candy.

Derek untangled himself from Stiles. “I’ll get the mop.”

Stiles fastened up his pants. “I’ll get her.”

 

Derek stepped from his trousers and piled the clothes into the machine and carefully read the label. Then just poured in the detergent. Stiles entered with Stella’s soiled pajamas and the rinsed out the mop and grimaced at the smell.

“Holy. Hell. Note to self. No more Doritos and ice cream cake for Stella!” He threw the soiled pink pajamas into the wash.

Derek rubbed his nose. “Ugh, I can’t get the smell out.”

Stiles deposited the mop and pulled him closely. “She’s all set. The others are asleep.”

“You think she has a bug?”

“Nah. Just overstuffed and over excited. She’s all right now.” Stiles slowly inched the t-shirt from Derek. “Now? Where were we?”

Derek chuckled pulling his husband to him leaned in and kissed him. “Massage? Shower?”

Stiles grinned and slowly pulled Derek’s briefs down and placed him against the washer. “Upsy daisy!” Stiles placed Derek up on the washer.

Derek flinched and yelped. “It’s cold!” Stiles grinned at him.

“Here?” Derek smiled shyly.

“I don’t ever remember doing it in this room? We do need to mark our territory right?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He slowly undid his shirt and let it  
fall on the floor. He slowly ran his hands over Derek’s legs leaning in to kiss him. Derek groaned as Stiles hands stroked him softly. Stiles smiled and slowly ducked down and peppered Derek’s chest with slow lingering kisses. Derek watched him. “I was supposed to pamper you tonight!” He chuckled. Stiles paused and smiled up at him. “Believe me this is what the doctor ordered.” He lifted Derek’s leg slowly and ran a tongue slowly up his thigh making Derek lean back with a groan knocking off the fabric softener and bottles of cleaner. Stiles grinned happily and moved down nibbling and pulling Derek tightly towards him. When he reached Derek’s penis with his mouth he clasped him tightly by his hips and pulled him fully in.

Derek closed his eyes and gave out a groan. “Holy. Christ.” He arched his hips and matched Stiles’ motions. Stiles paused and scrambled with his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. He pushed up and pulled Derek towards him, lifting his legs up over his shoulders. The washing machine shuddered and it began to shake as the clothes had reached the spin cycle. Derek smirked and arched a brow at him, reaching behind to grab hold of the shelf. Stiles smiled and positioned him. As he entered, Derek groaned and clenched his jaw.

Stiles bit down softly on Derek’s thigh. “This ok?” Stiles mumbled against him. Derek nodded blissfully as his fist pulled at himself. “You’re the Alpha.” Derek chuckled. Stiles gripped his hips and thrust faster. “Yea! Baby!”

“More Stiles! Yeah!” Derek arched and came with a grunt of pleasure.  The machine whirred to a stop as Stiles collapsed against him.

Stiles slowly lifted up and looked at him. “Ok? So will this encourage you to do laundry again?”

Derek laughed and pulled him up and kissed him. “Shut up!”

“Stiles? Derek? Where are you?” Lydia’s voice called from the front door. “Are we still going out? Or What?”

Stiles fled stumbling from his pants as she rounded the corner. Derek only had time to grab the extra-large bottle of detergent.

Lydia’s eyes widened and her cheeks flared bright red as she caught sight of him.  Derek closed his eyes.

“Lydia.”

“Doing some-uh-laundry?” Lydia looked away nervously.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled.

Stiles returned with his pants buttoned up, laughing and threw Derek’s bathrobe at him. “Ok. Honey, that’s enough showing off.”

Derek quickly pulled it on and shook his head. “Sorry. Sorry.” He turned his eyes toward Lydia, who only blinked appreciatively and began blushing again.

He paused and smacked Stiles ass and leaned in. “Pay back is a bitch.” Stiles smiled and kissed him. “Honey. I forgot she was coming over. Really!”

“So? No shower?” Derek smiled at him. Stiles whimpered. “After?”

“Hmmph.” Derek grinned. “We’ll see.” He pulled the robe more securely.

Stiles turned and shrugged at Lydia. She rolled her eyes. “I see you’re feeling better!”

“Hmm-hmmm” Stiles blushing pulled on his shirt. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to forget- just got caught up in the day.

“Ok. I get it!” She laughed and threw her hands up. “I totally get it now! Open up some wine and let’s hear about this crazy day of yours!”

Stiles and Lydia headed towards the kitchen. “Oh. And Stiles?”

He paused from pulling down the glasses to look at her. “Yea?”

She smirked and gave him a knowing smile. “It’s an Oak. Definitely an oak!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles

The eager faces of the audience were luckily dimmed by the stage lights. Stiles wiped his sweating palms against his legs slowly and cleared his throat. “As I was saying the tribal rituals of the Africa and Egyptian, as well as early Celts held a special place for the role of the animal walker, as did many Native American cultures. These similarities in beliefs and ritualistic approaches are pretty awesome considering that these cultures had no contact or interaction for thousands of years. Looking at the archaeological findings it is apparent that these ‘holy’ men and women had a special place in these societies.” Stiles cleared his throat and adjusted his notes as he turned to the next screen. An image of a woman with a lioness head and claws appeared.   
“These people were given a special role as both protectors and liaisons between the gods and the regular people.” He looked up at the audience. “The myth of shape shifting is usually limited to animals that have specific cultural and religious applications for the people of the region. For example in North America plains traditions cougar and coyote shape shifters are common; as are bears and wolves from the European traditions. Stiles switched the screen and the audience began laughing. He looked up at the ten foot screen of Stella’s laughing face smeared with cupcake frosting and wild hair.  
He chuckled and clicked past it. “Sorry. That was my daughter. A beast of a different sort.”   
The audience laughed. “The need to find balance between the natural world and our man made world is as critical today as it was centuries ago. I like to think the popularity of my books speaks to our need to reclaim that heritage of myth and fact. We can’t be isolated from the mysteries around us. We need to find the balance. Now if we could, uhm, raise the lights.” He smiled at the organizer and was suddenly blinking as the hall became illuminated. “I’d be happy to answer any questions the audience has…”  
A group of young college girls began waving their hands wildly. Stiles scanned past them trying to locate Lydia who was missing from her seat. He nodded towards the girls.  
One of the girls popped up and began giggling. “I love your books! Especially the fantasy ones with Damon and Genim. Will you be doing any more of their relationship? I love how Damon is so conflicted and caught between avenging his family and allowing himself to be loved. And Genim is just so adorable and sweet. Will we see what happens now that Damon bit Genim and will he become a were cat? Or is he something else? You kind of alluded to the fact that he might be something new? And will they finally do it?” She chuckled.  
Stiles nodded and gave her a smile. “Well. There is another book coming soon. I’m not big on giving away too many spoilers. Let’s just say he will find out more about his past. And maybe get some Damon love…at last.” The girls smiled at one another.  
A young man raised his hand. “I like that you include historic and cultural information with your novels. Do you prefer the fiction writing or the research more when you write?”  
Stiles pursed his lips in thought. “I’ve always enjoyed finding things out. I have always liked researching. The fiction part is fun though. I can make the characters do what I want. Some control is kind of exciting.”  
He gave the guy a wink. “Especially since we have so little of it in our own lives.” He noted Lydia returning she shut off her phone and gave him an exasperated eye roll. He threw her an apologetic smirk.  
He continued to answer their questions with as much patience as he could. Finally, the proctor ended the session, Stiles and Lydia were led to a covered table where piles of his books were laid out.   
Stiles began signing book after book. The smile on his face began to feel as if he had suffered some weird stroke and had somehow become the Joker.   
Lydia huffed next to him. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” She pulled out her phone and began texting. Stiles passed the book he was signing to the young man before him. ‘Thank you. Hope you enjoy them.”  
“You owed me. Plus I promised you a night out as payment.”   
She huffed again and grabbed one of his books. She flipped it open. “I hated the way you made Leslie so bitchy in this one! She sounds like a spoiled and pouting brat! ”  
Stiles smirked and reached for the book a fan was handing to him. He opened it. “How would you like me to sign it?”  
“To an old friend?” A soft voice murmured.   
Stiles startled and looked into the eyes of Ms. Morrell. Her long black hair was flowing down over her shoulder. A lone streak of white shone from her temple. Stiles sat back slightly and eyed her. He gripped the edge of the table. “It’s been a long time.”  
She gave him a soft smile. “Seems it was time we talked.”

 

Scott and Allison

“I brought you your shoes!” Scott waggled the sneakers above the desk. Allison looked up and smiled gratefully. “Thank God! I thought my feet would explode. Give me!”  
Scott chuckled as he watched her try and maneuver the shoes on. She scowled and looked up at him. “Could you?”  
With a chuckle he ducked around the counter and crouched before her. Pulling off her old shoes he slowly fitted on the ugly, but much more relaxed pair of her stretched out sneakers.  
“I swear my feet have grown even more these past two weeks!” Allison frowned looking at them. Scott looked up at her and rubbed her leg softly. “You could cut back on the shifts you know?”  
Allison reached down and rubbed his head affectionately. “We need the money. And.” She smiled at him. “When I go into labor I’m here! No need to panic.” She looked up at Melissa approaching. She startled slightly when her son popped his head up. “Scott?”  
“Just bringing Cinderella some new shoes.”   
Melissa deposited her charts and nodded. “Allison, Dr. Cameron is around so…”  
Allison smirked and stood up. “Got it.”  
Scott frowned. “Who’s that?”  
“Hospital Administrator.” Melissa gave him a slight eye roll. “He’s showing around some new staff.”  
“Then. I should get going.” Scott leaned over and kissed his wife. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”  
“You are going grocery shopping?” Allison asked hopefully. “Could you get me more humus and those pretzel chips?”  
Scott chuckled and kissed her again. “Of course.”  
“Speak of the devil.” Melissa breathed softly. Looking up an elderly man in a white coat approached followed by a woman and a man following him closely.  
“Ms. McCall and Mrs. McCall.” The elderly man chuckled at his own joke. Melissa threw on a bright smile and nodded at him. “Doctor Cameron.” She gestured to Scott. “You remember my son, Scott?”  
The man gave Scott a cursory glance, before turning to the two figures behind him.  
“Melissa. Allison. These are two new members of the staff. I’ve been taking them along giving them the tour. He gestured to the woman. “This is Dr. Champadry, she is fresh from Houston General. Oncology. And this gentleman is Dr. Deaming. He was in the burn trauma and pain management from New Mexico Regional Burn Center. Doctors, Mrs. McCall is one of our most dedicated nurses. ”  
The woman extended her hand with a warm smile. Melissa shook it and smiled back. “Welcome, Doctors.”  
The man narrowed his dark eyes at Allison and smiled slightly. “You look familiar.”  
Allison smiled. “Do I?”  
Dr. Deaming shrugged slightly. His black eyes narrowed. “Remind me of a girl I once knew.”  
Scott eyed him. “Well, doctors. It was a pleasure meeting you. Honey, goodbye.” He kissed Allison gently on the cheek.   
Dr. Deaming watched him leave. “Your first?” He smiled and nodded towards Allison’s swelling belly.   
Allison smiled again and nodded rubbing her hand over her belly. “I have another two weeks.”  
Melissa smiled wide. “And I can’t wait to meet my newest grandbaby!”  
Dr. Deaming laughed. “You have other children?”  
Melissa blushed. “Well. Not my actual children. But as close as…”  
“We have a pretty close knit group of friends.” Allison grinned and rubbed Melissa’s back. “It makes it seem like we are all related. Family.”  
“Family. That’s important. If we don’t have one, you can always create one…” He nodded at them. “I’ll hopefully be seeing you again.”

 

Derek

He carefully balanced the laundry basket against his hip and made his way down the stairs. He poked his head into the living room and saw Esmee folded up on her laptop playing a game and Stella and Ethan sprawled out in front of the television. “Ok. Enough of the mind rot for this morning. Everyone either outside to play or help dad clean the house.”  
Three distinct groans rose. Stella scooted up and stuck out her lip. “But its Sponge Bob!”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “I.Said.” He let the timbre in his voice deepen. The three were up and moving before he could finish.   
Ethan and Esmee headed outside. “Leave the computer!” Derek smirked after them. Esmee huffed and returned it to the table. She flounced her arms. “But its so boring out here! There is nothing to do!”  
Derek deposited the laundry basket and glared at her. “What do you mean? You have your bikes. You can climb trees, play-I don’t know-tag?”  
Esmee frowned and rolled her eyes. “Lame!”  
Derek arched his eyebrows at her.   
“At least in New York we could go places. Do things!” She fell back onto the couch.  
Ethan watched the exchange nervously. Derek crouched next to her. “You saying you don’t like being here?”  
Ethan stepped forward and grabbed his sisters’ hand. “Come on Meemee. Let’s go play.”  
She pulled away from him and looked nervously at her father. “I just miss Mom. And my friends.And my room.”  
Stella worried her lip through her teeth. “You can play with Sterek? We can make a house for him and your dolls?”  
Esmee sighed and stood. “Whatever.” She marched from the room. Derek called after her. “We are going to the beach in two days! That will be fun. Right?”  
His daughter ignored him and pounded outside. He turned and looked at Stella and Ethan. They watched him gather up the clothes. “Go out and play with her. She’s just in a bad mood.”  
Stella nodded and ran up the stairs to gather her Barbie’s. Ethan stood watching his father.   
“You sad?” He asked quietly looking down at his sneakers. Derek paused and turned back to look at him.  
“No. Not sad. Just want you guys to like visiting.”  
Ethan followed him to the laundry room. He climbed atop the chair and watched as his father piled in the clothes.  
“I like living here.” He whispered. Derek poured in the detergent and looked at him with a smile.  
“I like having you here.” He reached over and rubbed Ethan’s head gently.  
“I can help you clean.” He said it as if unsure.  
Derek chuckled and closed the lid of the machine. “How about we all go play instead?” Ethan eyed the bowls and assorted mess from breakfast.   
“Won’t Daddy be mad if the house is messy?”  
Derek gathered him up and kissed his head. “Daddy understands there are more important things in life than a clean house.” He rubbed his stubble into Ethan’s neck making him giggle frantically. “Besides he won’t be home until tomorrow. I still have time.”

Derek collapsed face first into the grass as the three wriggling bodies bounced happily on his back.  
“More! More!” Stella squealed. Derek chuckled into the turf and looked up over his shoulder at them. Even Esmee had a smile on her face. He pushed himself up slowly and they all squealed and hung on to hi shirt tightly.  
“You three are getting heavy!” He grinned. Stella leaned forward and kissed his head. “More runny…less talky!”  
Derek laughed at how alike Stiles she sounded. He bunched up his muscles and sprang forward on all fours jangling and jostling the three children atop his back across the yard. When they reached the trees he skidded to a stop and turned crazily making them holler and grab at him so as not to fall off. With wide lopping strides he reached the porch and stopped as a familiar scent caught his nose.  
“Seems the pups have found a way to utilize all that Alpha strength?”  
Peter stepped down from the porch and sat blinking into the sunlight. “I stopped by to see what our fearless leader was up to.”  
Derek stiffened slightly and lowered himself so the children could climb down.  
“Just playing.” He murmured.  
Peter’s eyes got a faraway look as he smiled at him. “I seem to recall someone else who enjoyed that game as a boy.”  
Derek frowned and stood up. “What is it you needed?”  
Peter flinched back from his memories and looked at his nephew. A slight twinge of sadness passed over his face. “Just lonely. Thought I’d see what you all were doing. Tried calling Lydia but she was busy.”  
“She’s with Stiles in San Franciso. Book signing.”  
Peter raised his eyebrows. “Right. Right. I forgot. So!” He pulled out a bag from the side of the porch. “Uncle Peter brought some goodies! Who wants their surprises?”  
All three children scrambled to sit next to him.  
Derek clenched his jaw. “You don’t need to buy them things everytime you come over.”  
Peter ignored him. “That’s what uncles are for! To spoil meals and buy inappropriate toys.” He held up three identical bows with blunt tipped arrows as well as a bag overflowing with candy. Stella whooped and dove for the bag.  
Derek grabbed the bow and shook his head. “They don’t need this.”  
“Aw. Come on. We can set up a target out back. It’ll be fun.” Peter opened his eyes wide.  
“Please? Like Aunt Allison?” Esmee was smiling and holding the bow carefully.  
Derek huffed out his breath looking from one eager face to the next. He dropped his shoulders slightly. “Fine. Just. Be careful.”

They set up the bullseye on the tree and following Peter’s instruction each took a turn. Stella quickly lost interest when she lost three of her arrows and sat crossed-legged chewing on candy as she watched the others.   
Peter sipped a beer and watched them wth a smile.  
“Are you coming to the beach with us?” Ethan asked as he pulled back and let his arrow fly.  
Peter sighed. “Nope. Someone has to stay behind and protect the territory.”  
Esmee eyed him. “Why not Uncle Scott? Or Uncle Isaac?”  
Peter shrugged and sipped again at his beer.  
“How come you aren’t married?” Stella looked up at him. “You not fallen in love yet?”  
Peter chuckled. “Maybe.”  
“Then you need to be married.”  
“That’s not how it works cupcake.”  
“Is it a man or a woman?” Ethan asked him.  
Peter raised his eyebrow. “Why do you need to know?”  
Ethan shrugged. “Just wondering. Dad and Daddy have each other. Maybe you and Uncle Isaac?”  
“Or Aunt Lydia?” Esmee was smiling at him.  
Peter swallowed back a cough. “Isaac? Please! Give me more credit than that.”  
Stella smirked. “What about Aunt Lydia?”  
Peter squirmed uncomfortably under their scrutinizing gazes. “Just shoot at the target.”  
Stella sighed. “I’m going to marry Ethan.”  
Ethan’s arrow shot off wildly, he turned and looked at her. “You can’t marry me! I’m your brother!”  
Peter saw the very Stiles’ like determination flash across Stella’s face.   
“I’m not your sister. You said so!”  
“Yes.You. Are!” Ethan flounced his arms.   
“I’m still marrying you.” Stella dug back into the bag and ignored Ethan’s glare. “Because I said so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been MIA. Will try to catch up asap. Spring fever and lots of time away from the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Stiles and Lydia

 

 

“I really appreciate you meeting with me.” Ms. Morrell looked up at the waiter and gave him a hesitant smile as he deposited her drink.

Stiles sat back slightly and eyed her cautiously. Lydia sipped her drink and watched both them with her steady green gaze.

Ms. Morrell cleared her throat slightly. “I never realized how popular your books had become.” She gave Stiles a smile that bordered on strained.

Stiles huffed and gave her a slight shrug. “The more academic stuff wasn’t selling. So thought I’d try my hand at fantasy.”

Lydia snorted. “Biographies you mean. I should be getting royalties.” Stiles gave her an eye roll and turned back to Morrell. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to sing the praises of my literary success.” He pulled out his phone and eyed the time.  “I really don’t have time to waste. I have to get home to my family.” He placed the phone down on the table as a visible reminder that time was counting down.

Morrell smiled at him. “I heard. Three children. You must be a great father Stiles.” Stiles clenched his jaw slightly. “Yeah, me and Derek are very happy.  You remember him right?” Stiles sat forward slightly and folded his arms. He looked over at Lydia, who still had her calculating eyes processing every detail of Morrell’s actions.  “Why are you even here?”

Morrell sighed and ducked her head. “I know it’s been a long time. And…” She shifted uncomfortably, “I know you can’t forgive me for what I did. But I needed your help. All of you.” She looked over at Lydia and then back at Stiles.

“Sorry the Scooby doo gang is out of business. You need help contact the authorities.”

“It’s related to you. And the pack.” Morrell whispered earnestly.

Stiles leaned forward and thumped his fist on the table making the glasses rattle. “You nearly destroyed me and Derek’s lives. You played with our trust. Your manipulations led Allison into a fucking witch’s coven. Almost got my father killed!”

Lydia reached a hand out and covered his clenched fist. “Stiles. Public place. Indoor voices.” He glanced around at the restaurant with a nervous scowl and gave her a soft nod.

“I know. I know.” Morrell pressed her eyes tightly, turning away. She bowed her head. “I know everything. Remember?” she tapped her temple. Her eyes locked on Stiles. “You gave me those memories. Both of you. At once. Two lifetimes of sorrows, joys, fears, yearnings. I felt it all. I remember it all. Still. I know everything.”

Stiles and Lydia exchanged an uneasy look. Morrell gave a dark chuckle and leaned forward. Stiles took in a shaking breath and waited.

She flashed eyes up at him. Angry and sorrowful at the same time. “It’s taken me quite a while to sort them out. Where the two of you end and where I began.” She swallowed rapidly and looked at Stiles, her eyes wide and earnest. “If I had only known. What he endured. What you both felt.” She ducked her head slightly. “I am a different woman now Stiles. I do see the world differently. Because of you. Both of you.” She turned and smiled at Lydia. “And you can stop the truth charm you’ve been mumbling.” Lydia jerked back from her drink with a start. Morrell smiled at her. “I am telling the truth. I mean you no harm. I only need your help. In all honesty. In all clarity. I have no ulterior motives.” She leaned back as if deflated from the effort of speaking the words.

Lydia and Stiles exchanged another uneasy glance. Stiles picked up his phone. “Well. Like I said. I have places to get to. Kids to clean and feed. A husband to cuddle.”

Morrell laughed and shook her head. “Cuddle? Yeah, right.” She arched a knowing eyebrow at him. “Remember, I have it all in here! I can’t look at a dark haired man with stubble with getting an over whelming urge to jump him. Unless of course it’s a mouthy sarcastic skinny guy. Then I just get the urge to push him into the nearest wall and mark him as mine.”

Lydia hid a smirk behind her hand. Stiles blushed slightly. “Sorry. For that.”

Morrell chuckled. “Don’t be. I kind of enjoyed those memories. Even all the porn sites you seemed to have memorized and categorized. It was quite the education.”

Stiles mouth dropped and he squirmed slightly. “Again. Sorry.”

Morrell reached a tentative hand across the table and clasped him. “I am sorry. Sorry how I betrayed you. Your trust. I need.” She blinked back tears. “I need to make amends . I need you to help me.”

Stiles looked at her eyes and then slowly down at her hand. He took in a slight breath and nodded. “What is it you need?”

 

 

Derek & Stiles ( And Stella is up to no good.)

 

“You’re nuts!” Derek turned from his pacing to gape at Stiles. “You actually trust her?”

Lydia sat back into the couch and rubbed her neck, which she had strained watching Derek pacing back and forth. “I had three truth charms going the whole time. She only caught the tail end of the last one.  If she was lying I would have known. She genuinely is sorry and needs our help.” Derek glared at her.

“How do you know she hadn’t already cast some sort of –I don’t know- anti-charm thingy before sitting down with the two of you?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

Lydia looked at Stiles and shrugged. “Maybe? But I don’t know about anything that could stand up to three different charms hitting her at once.”

Stiles stood and grabbed Derek’s arms and rubbed them softly. “Der. I know you can’t forget what she did. I can’t either. It’s just…” He looked at him. “Everyone needs a chance at redemption.”

Derek snorted. “Yeah? Like Kate Argent? Or those witches that killed Harry’s mom?”

“Morrell didn’t know what they were doing. She found out after the fact.”

Derek shook his head in disbelief. “She knew they were no good. She knew what they were capable of. She had them curse us! Five years Stiles! She manipulated us for five years!”

Stiles pressed his head against Derek’s. “Calm. Down. We are ok. We are safe. I’ll never let anyone harm us or ours again.”

Derek quieted slightly against his mate. “Now she wants us to track some rogue hunter and some guy she thinks is a druid? Isn’t that putting us in harm’s way?”

Lydia sat up slightly. “She warned us that these two are possibly moving into this area. The druid doesn’t sound dangerous but the hunter…”

“He has killed women. He is a maniac. She said she has been hunting him these past few years and trying to get a bead on him.”

“So! Then let her call Chris Argent to take out the crazy hunter. Why us?”

Stiles grit his teeth and stepped back bracing himself. “She thinks he…” He looked over at Lydia. “She thinks he might have been the one who killed Erica.” Stiles bit his lip hard to stop the welling of tears that suddenly had begun to pool in his eyes.

Derek startled and looked at him with a stricken face. “Erica?”

“She thinks he was the one responsible. She said that he targets females in a pack.” Lydia murmured softly.

Derek turned from one to the other. His jaw clenching in an effort not to howl out his rage. Stiles pulled him against his chest and hugged him. Derek slowly embraced him with a soft sob. “I won’t let anyone hurt my family.” He gritted out through his tears. “And if Morrell plays us wrong.” He stepped back to look at Stiles. “I will rip her throat out.”

Stiles nodded softly. “Only if I don’t first.”

Derek nodded. His face conflicted. “We can’t do this with the kids around. If there is something heading our way, I want them somewhere safe.”

Stiles sighed. “I know.”

“Could they go back to New York?” Lydia asked softly.

Stiles shrugged. “Esmee and Ethan. I don’t know how Stella would feel about that. She only visited them once with both us with her.”

Derek sat down and rubbed his head. “I don’t think she’d be too thrilled to leave. Your dad and Melissa’s?” Derek asked looking up at him.

Stiles shook his head. “If we are going to go looking for these two men you know we all eventually get pulled into the shit storm. My dad and Melissa included. No the best bet is to have them all go. They won’t like it but….”

Derek sighed. “After the beach? I’ll call Sara and Allie. I’ll get the flight set.”

“Peter and I can go with them. Make sure they’re settled safely and then come back?”

Derek frowned. “No. I need Peter and Isaac here. Scott will have Allison and the baby to take care of. I can’t be down another pack mate.”

Stiles smiled at her. “Thanks but, we can do that. I don’t want them thinking we are just depositing them…”

“Stiles. Really? You could hardly drop her off every day at kindergarten and you think you can leave her behind in New York?” Lydia shook her head. “How many teary phone calls did I get as you drove away from the school every day last year?”

She rubbed his hand. “I can hang around in New York for a few days to make sure they are safe. I’ll lay down some extra charms and make sure that they are doing all right. Then I’ll hop right back here to help. Ok?”

Stiles nodded. “Then it’s settled. After we get back from the beach. They’ll go to New York.” He looked up at Derek. “We won’t tell them yet. Let’s just let them enjoy the time we have together. Agreed?”

Derek huffed and nodded slightly.

"We'll have Alan start trying to track the Druid. The hunter will be up to us."

 

 

Stella pulled back slowly up the stairs and watched her father’s hugging.   She could see the concern and worry on Aunt Lydia's face. She furrowed her brow and thought about what she had just heard.

She inched backwards and wiped the angry tears that were in her eyes. No one was going to send her brother and sister away. If there was a bad man coming she would protect them. She tiptoed into her father’s room and opened the trunk that was ‘Off Limits!’ she pulled out the small baggies of herbs and jars. Tucking them into her nightgown she slipped silently into her bedroom and tucked them securely into her book bag. As a precaution she stuffed Sterek in to cover the contraband. They would need these if she was going to stop that bad man.

Tomorrow Daddy would have them pack for the beach. She sat back and looked at Sterek's wise and glistening eyes. "No one will hurt my family." She told him. He didn't respond but she knew that he agreed with her. He always did. Even when it was something she'd get in trouble over. That's what made him the best friend a girl could have. She leaned in and kissed his leathery nose and zipped him in securely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. Promise more to come this weekend-hopefully. And yes. Get prepared for the feels!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Family**

 

Stella squinted into the dazzling sunlight and watched as Ethan and Esmee rushed back and forth into the crashing waves. She dug her hands into the fine sand and watched the small glittering particles slip through her fingers.  A sudden shadow blocked out the light. When she looked up Ethan was smiling down at her, his  head and body wet with water. He shook his black hair over her making icy droplets rain down. She squealed slightly at the cold water and swiped at him. He sat with a laugh next to her. “Why aren’t you swimming?” He looked at her with a mini scowl, making his blue eyes seem even more like their dad’s. Stella shrugged and looked over at her Dad talking on the phone and pacing along the edge of the beach. Derek was whispering something urgently to someone. His jaw was clenched so it probably was Peter or Isaac. He caught her staring and gave her a nervous smile and a wave. Ethan followed her gaze and shrugged. “Let’s go swimming.” He reached for her hand and slowly pulled her up. She allowed him to lead her to the water’s edge. He jumped into the incoming wave and turned to her with a wide grin. When she didn’t follow he stepped back towards her.

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not.” She whispered. Ethan stopped and looked at her and laughed. “Yes. You are.” He squatted down and let the next wave wash over his body. He jumped up with a shiver and a laugh. “You love swimming! Come on!”

“I wanted to hear what Dad was saying.” She looked slowly back at the form of her dad. Ethan followed her gaze again and shook his head.

“I bet it just is he’s mad at Uncle Peter again.”

Esmee trotted over to them holding out a bucket. “I found a crab!” She deposited the pail and peered down inside. Ethan looked in and poked at it with his finger. Esmee looked up at her sister. “Are you ok? Why aren’t you swimming?”

Stella flounced her arms. “I don’t wanna!”

“She’s weird.” Ethan smirked. “She wants to listen to what Dad is saying.”

Esmee’s eyes narrowed and she looked at her. “Why?”

Stella huffed slightly. She looked over at Derek who had ended his conversation and was standing looking off at the house. “I think.” She swallowed nervously. “I think something bad is going on.”

Esmee smiled at her and rubbed her head. “Stel? Why’d you think that? You’re silly!”

Stella pushed her hand away. “Because, I heard them.”

“Heard who?” Ethan looked over at Derek.

“Them! And Aunt Lydia.” She lowered her voice. “There is s a bad hunter who wants to hurt them.” She swallowed.  “And us.”

Ethan chuckled. “Thought you said there aren’t no bad hunters here!”

“Shut up Ethan.” Esmee looked closely at the worried frown on her normally happy sister’s face. “Tell us Stel. What did you hear?”

A group of children ran by splashing them as they went. Ethan growled at them and turned back to his sisters. “Where did everyone come from? I thought this was Aunt Lydia’s beach!”

Esmee frowned at him. “It’s not her beach stupid!” She paused and looked out at the people who were setting out their blankets and chairs. “There are other houses here.”

 A man walking up the beach paused and smiled at them. “Hey, what did you guys find?” He leaned forward and peered in.

Ethan stood and looked at him. “A crab.” The man smiled and widened his eyes. “Careful. Shouldn’t play with wild things-unless you know how to deal with them.” He ran a hand over Stella’s blond curls. She flinched slightly away.  The man let his gaze wander up towards their house. “You guys have fun.” He stood and walked away.

“Now. Stel. What were you saying?” Esmee leaned in slowly. “Tell us what you heard.”

 

 

Stiles carried the blanket out and laid it down. He looked over at the children huddled over the pail and smiled. “Seems they found something.” Derek followed his gaze and nodded silently. Stiles looked at him.

“Everything ok?”

Derek sat down and shrugged. His face a mix of emotions. “Peter says Alan thinks he has a track on the supposed druid. He is north of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles sighed and sat down slowly next to him. “And?”

Derek looked at him. “There was a body found up north. A Jane Doe. She was raped and beaten. She may be a nursing student who went missing from New Mexico last week. They have to run some tests.”

Stiles smoothed the blanket as the wind lifted the edges. “Does Alan think it’s the hunter?”

Derek smirked. “Peter didn’t say. But your dad and Alan are going to check out the druid guy. If that is even what he even is.”

Stiles squinted back at the children who had gotten up and were walking heads bent deep in conversation.

“We have another few days here.” Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. “Then the kids will be safe and we can figure this all out.”

Derek nodded softly and looked down. Stiles reached an arm over his sun slicked shoulders. “Der?”

“I’m just so sick of this!” He snarled and punched at the ground. He turned angry eyes at Stiles. “It’s not fair. Why can’t we just have this!” He gestured at the children. “Be a family. Not have to worry about someone or something trying to hurt us or worse. My whole life…” He turned his face away angrily as the tears threatened to fall. “All my life I’ve had to be afraid. Worried that something would hurt those I love. I can’t risk…”

He looked back at Stiles. “I can’t lose my family all over again! And I feel like something bad. Something horrible is coming.”

Stiles blinked quickly at the anguish that was in Derek’s eyes. He had seen everyone he loved murdered. The memories of his loss flashed across his face making him whimper slightly. Stiles could feel the deadened heaviness that was in his heart. Derek’s breath hitched as Stiles drew him in to an embrace. “I should never have done this too you! Or to them. I should have stayed alone. I can’t lose you.” Derek breathed softly against him.

Stiles rubbed his head and hugged him tightly. “You think you had a choice?” Stiles pulled him up and wiped the tears that were on his cheek. “You and me? We’re a packaged deal remember? You will never be alone. We are family. This time, whatever comes our way, we will be together.” He kissed Derek tenderly. “We have each other. We have our pack. We will solve this together.” He looked at Derek. “You will never be alone again.”

 

 

**John and Alan**

 

 

The cruiser pulled up to the cabin. The late afternoon light made long shadows that crisscrossed over the ramshackle place. A slow curling of smoke inched from the chimney and dissipated out into the cooling night.

John adjusted his holster and turned to look at Alan. “You sure this is the place?”

Alan gave a slight smirk and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not a GPS. But I’m usually pretty good.”

John rolled his eyes at him. “Just be careful. Stay back here while I go.”

Alan huffed. “Yeah. Right. Stiles would have my balls if I let you head in alone.” He  held up his hand to stop John’s retort. “We are in this together.”

John sighed and pressed his lips together with a nod. “Just. Be careful.”

They walked carefully through the woods towards the cabin, pass an old station wagon that was piled with bags and boxes.

“Looks like someone is either coming or going.” Alan whispered eying the car’s contents. John reached the door and knocked.

The door opened almost immediately and an old man with a cloud of white frizzy hair  and  weathered face stood scowling at them. He pulled the oversized cardigan to cover his protruding belly and squinted at them over his glasses.

He took a swig from his glass and smiled at them.

“It’s about time you assholes showed up!” He laughed and gestured them inside. “ I thought I was going to have to go searching for you!”

 

 

**Lydia**

 

“You really didn’t need to do this!” Allison smiled at her friend. Lydia looked up at her and shrugged. “Seems you needed some pampering!” Allison stretched out her legs and allowed Lydia to continue massaging her. “Feels so good!”

“My own concoction. Helps muscle fatigue and improves circulation.” Lydia rubbed more ointment of Allison’s feet. “Cripes girl. Look at these feet!”

Allison chuckled and groaned. “I keep telling Scott that they’re growing but he doesn’t believe me.”

Lydia laughed and lifted up the other one. “Isn’t being a woman wonderful?”

Allison purred as she succumbed to the soft caresses. “Yeah! Bloating. Hemorrhoids, gassiness and the joy of frequent bathroom breaks.”

“Can’t wait!” Lydia chuckled.

Allison regarded her. “So? That guy you were telling me about?”

Lydia arched a brow and silently kept rubbing.

“Come on. You can tell me.”

“It really is nothing. He is complicated.”

“Oh. Well I’d know nothing about complications. Husband a werewolf. Me a hunter. Mother-in-law my supervisor.” Allison laughed.

“I’m still not sure where we are headed.” Lydia said softly.

Allison reached out a hand and held hers, making Lydia look up. “But you might be headed…somewhere?”

Lydia lifted her shoulders softly and let them fall with a sigh. “Maybe.”

“Well. When you are ready. Or he is ready. Just remember. I love you and I’m here for you.” Lydia sat back and looked at her. “I know it.”

“Now! Let’s see if Scott left any of that ice cream. I’m going to show you the wonders of pregnancy cravings.” Allison rocked her body up slowly. “Pickles, pretzels and Hagen das- can’t be missed!”

 

 

**The Grey Lady**

 

 

She felt the edges of the wall slowly. They were damp and musty. The chains bit her wrists painfully. He hadn’t returned for three days and the hunger was gnawing at her. The place was new to them. She hadn’t sorted out the scents. She could still smell the blood of the other girl through the wall. He had tried to make her last but she was weak. Her body broke quickly. She pulled the chains hard and tested them again. He had gotten wiser in his binding of her. He had bound her wrists and her ankles. The cold metal scraping against the stone made her teeth ache. She heard the hum of his engine pulling up and she shuddered slightly. He would fix her again. She knew it was close. She could feel the moon’s pull even in the darkness. “I am. I am?” She tried to remember the name. She could hear a soft voice calling to her. She was…

The latch lifted and the smell of his cologne crept towards her as he descended into the cellar.  There was another scent on him as well. Something she almost remembered. Something from her past. A boy building a sand castle, the smell of the ocean. The sound of laughter.

 She inched close to the wall as he stepped down.

“Behaving ourselves?” He smiled and his black eyes twinkled in the faint light. The wolf in her wanted to lunge, to maim and rend him. But she was broken. She was his. He had made her submit. She was nothing.

He reached out and patted her head. “Need to shave you again. That hair is growing too long.” He smirked. “Don’t want you getting fleas!”

She tried to look placating, she tried to be submissive. She rubbed her head against his hand. She saw he still wore his white coat, his badge with his name and face glittered before her. She should know the letters, she should know the words…

He stroked her face and clasped it roughly. “I have an idea!” He smiled at her. “I think it was time we had a family! A real family. Would you like that? A baby? A baby for my wild beast to suckle and raise?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. The image of the boy returned to her. His blue eyes bright in the flickering fire light.

“My baby?”

He sneered. “Yeah. A baby. I’ll bring you a new baby to have all to yourself. And she will be my newest pet. Another puppy for the master. And she is beautiful. She’ll grow up to be the perfect hound. All golden curls and big brown eyes.” He sighed contentedly. “A family.”


	10. Chapter 10

**John & Alan**

“So. As you can see. I’m perfectly harmless.” The old man opened his hands causing his drink to spill slightly onto his already stained expanse of gut.  “Aw. Crud muffins. I spilt it.” He scowled and gestured them to the tattered couch that was piled with bags and newspapers. “Sit. Sit!” The man sat down with a shuddering breath.

He turned up his eyes at the bemused looks Alan and John were shooting with uncertainty at one another. The man huffed and gestured again. “I said. ‘Sit’!” A definite cackle of energy ran through the timbre of his words making John startle and Alan step back. The man chuckled. “If I had meant you and that pathetic pack of puppies you run with _Advisor_ , any harm, I’d have neutered and shaved the lot by now.”  Alan frowned at the dismissive emphasis on his title.

“We mean you and the people of this town no harm. We protect…” Alan eyed John and slowly sat in the crumpled chair facing the old man. “…the people here.”

The man took a swig from his glass and held the bottle towards John. John held up his hands and smirked. “I’m on duty.” He tapped the badge on his chest.

The old man rolled his eyes at him. “Suit yerself.” He placed the bottle precariously next to him and clapped his hands on his knees. “So let’s get down to what you are doing and why we have all been pulled together, shall we?” He crinkled up his face and gave them a smile reminiscent of Santa Claus after a  twelve hour bender. “The Hunter.”

“We were actually looking for the Druid.” Alan whispered and leaned in studying the man.

The man lifted his eyebrows. “Oh ho boyo? Ye think I’m sumthin’ ye need to fret over?”  He clasped his hands and looked at them intently. “I am what I am. Always been. Just like you both. Thrust into a world that no one understands, everyone fears and no one wants knocking at their door. I am a man of learnin’ sure nuff. But I usually don’t go traipsing about ‘La-de-da’ mucking up lives and pressing my agenda!” His eyes bore into Alan. “Right? Advisor?”

Alan bristled slightly and gave him a soft smile. “That’s twice now you’ve said ‘Advisor’ as if you meant it as an insult.” Alan blinked calmly at him.

“O! Lad sorry. If you were havin’ trouble with my brogue.” The man leaned forward and smiled again. “I definitely meant it as an insult.”

“And how exactly have I done anything to upset you?”

The old man plucked at a string from his sweater. He raised a bright blue eye at Alan and smirked. “Oh. Shall we look at those under your jurisdiction? Let’s see twelve dead pack members, innocent and not so innocent humans. A coven of witches sacrificing newborns. Demons being raised and possessing poor innocents?” The man scowled. “Oh, and let’s not forget the other ‘Advisor’ who orchestrated and nearly ended the pack you had sworn a blood oath to protect. The woman you trained and allowed to run unchecked…”

John cleared his throat as the air thickened suddenly between the two men seated before him. “Uh. Sir?” He widened his eyes and looked from one to the other.

“Call me Droibh. Or Lugh or Bran…I’ve lots of names.”

“Uhm. Bran?” John cleared his throat again. “Why are you’re here?”

Bran sat back and sighed. “Because the balance is all off kilter. And it has drawn evil to you and yours. It leaves a black stain that defies the turning of nature’s purpose. It draws death and sorrow. And it’s brought things to a head that this…” He gestured at Alan. “Advisor. Is ill equipped to deal with.”

Alan stood up quickly. “I am more than capable of dealing with anything that threatens this town or my friends!”

The old man stood and grinned at him. “Really boyo? Ye think so?” The old man pulled out a worn book and flipped it open. “You see I’ve come to stop someone who is about to break wide open and in his fury unleash every demon he can gather to hisself.” His eyes scanned down at the pages. “The wind has whispered his name to me, the earth waits to taste the blood he’ll spill.” The old man’s eyes flickered away from the page up to John and then sadly back to the book. “I dreamt his name you see. I dreamt all this. I’ve come to stop a boy…your boy. The silver wolf.”

John gasped and chuckled. “Stiles?” He shook his head softly. “I think your dreams must be getting a bit muddled by all that Jameson. Stiles…” John flounced his arms. “He’d die to protect this town, the people he loves!”

“Oh. Aye. I’ve seen that too.” The old man caressed the binding of book gently and sat back down with a defeated sigh. “A noble heart he has.  Beautiful. Loving. But that won’t stop him. Once the rage is upon him. Once the things most precious are taken from him.”

He pressed his eyes tightly. “Once they are broken and destroyed before him? What will keep him from the darkness then?”

John grabbed him and pulled him roughly to his feet. “What the fuck do you mean! What is going to happen to my son!”

Bran simply slumped against him. Bran shook his head sadly. “Something that has already started.” He looked up with sorrow filled eyes.

“Sorry lad. All I know fer certain is the darkness was promised a sacrifice.” He looked intently at John’s angry face. “…And It’s collecting it now.”

 

* * *

 

**Stiles & Derek**

 

Stiles gathered the dishes and eyed Stella as she pushed the remaining bits of rice and broccoli around and around on her plate.  “We can’t go to the pier and see the fireworks until those vegetables are finished, missy!”

Stella furrowed her brow and grunted at the dish. Stiles let out a soft breath and pulled the plate away. “Ok. I’ll give you a break-this time. Just three more pieces. Because we only have a few days left…” He flinched at the soulful look she threw him. “I mean. Until we get home.” Stella slumped back and looked over at Esmee and Ethan as they helped Derek at the sink. They were all glowing golden tan after their days beneath the sun.

Derek smiled down at them as they all washed and wiped the pots and dishes. Stella turned and gave her father a frown.  
“Why can’t we stay until next week?”

Derek sighed and threw a quick look over at Stiles. “We have some things at home that came up.” He dried his hands and stroked her hair softly. “Don’t worry we’ll come back here again.” She smiled at him and gave a soft nod. Stiles phone began ringing. Ethan reached for it and knocked it into the sink.

“Oh! Smooth move!” Esmee laughed as the phone gurgled to a stop.

Stiles groaned and reached for it. “Aw. Its all kaputz. Did you see who was calling?”

Ethan had a sorrowful look on his face as he looked down at the phone. “I think it was Paw Paw?”

Derek sighed. “Well. He was just probably checking on us. Again.” He pulled Stiles to his chest and kissed his forehead. “The third time today!”

Stiles chuckled. “He is a loving Grampa! He misses us!” Stiles chuckled against him. Derek took a deep breath against his hair and smiled. “Ok. Let’s get ourselves ready.”  

Stiles led Esmee and Ethan out. “Ok. Sweatshirts. Bug spray. You know the drill… upstairs.” Derek watched them trot behind Stiles up stairs. He looked over at Stella who was still sitting dejectedly before her plate of vegetables. He bent down and grabbed the remaining broccoli.

Stella started as he chewed the dreaded things up and gave him a big smile. Derek chuckled down at her. “Daddy said you could go once they were eaten…He didn’t say by who!” Stella threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She buried her face against him. “I love you.”

Derek scooped her up and hugged her and peppered her head with kisses. “And I love you! So hurry up get ready. Maybe we can win a playmate for Sterek tonight. I’ll show you the place where I won Sterek for Daddy when we first started dating.”

“You will?” Stella smiled wide. “I’ll name it Diles! And they can get married!” She wiggled from his grip and bolted up the stairs on all fours.

 

**Stella and Ethan**

 

“Why did you bring all that stuff?” Ethan looked at Stella’s backpack that she had secured on the minute they stepped from the car.

Stella shrugged. “I brought Sterek. And stuff…”

Ethan shook his head again in disbelief. “Why are you so weird? It’s just a stuffed toy.”

Stiles looked back at them. “Stay with each other, hold our hands and don’t and I repeat don’t wander away! Keep your eyes on us. Ok?”

They both nodded slowly. “Can we get some candy?” Ethan’s eyes wandered to the stalls and rows and rows of brightly bagged cotton candy and other taboo delicacies. Stiles linked his arm in Derek’s. “There’s the restaurant we went to before we finally…”

“Finally what?” Esmee asked dodging pedestrians.

“Uh. Kissed.” Derek chuckled.

“Hey. Here’s the arcade.” Derek smiled at Stella. “Let’s go try to see if we can win a mate for Sterek!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “You heard the man! We are a pack on a mission!”

 

* * *

 

Stiles spread out the blanket he had brought and they all settled by the shore awaiting the upcoming fireworks. Esmee dug deeply into her bag of candy and  fell back with a contented sigh. “ Can’t we just live here all summer?”

Derek laid down next to her and laughed. “Let’s just enjoy it while we can.”

Stiles looked over at Stella who was in deep communion with her latest family addition, a stuffed red fox. He leaned over and kissed her head. “Shouldn’t you take off that backpack? I can hold it.” She shook her head and held onto the strap. With her other hand she pet the fox. Stiles squatted down. “You like him?”

She raised wide twinkling eyes at him. “He’s perfect! Sterek is already in love with him.”

Stiles picked up the stuffed wolf and smiled at him. “Oh. The things that you’ve seen!” He chuckled and jiggled it in his hand. “Why does Sterek feel so heavy?” Stella grabbed him and hugged him to her chest. “I think he’s been working out!” Stiles chuckled and rubbed her head. “So? When’s the wedding?”

Stella placed Sterek down in front of her and trotted the fox over. “Hello Sterek… I’m Diles and I’m your mate!”

With a gruff voice she responded. “Hello Diles! I love you already! So kiss me!” The two plush toys were ground together while she made smacking sounds.

“If only it was that easy!” Stiles chuckled softly.

“You are so weird!” Ethan flounced down next to them and brushed the sand that had stuck to his cotton candy coated hands off. “They aren’t real!”

“Shut up!” Stella snarled. “They are in love and going to get married.”

“Girls!” Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Help me make them a house!” Stella hopped up and gathered the two unsuspecting grooms to her chest.

“That’s a good idea. They can get married under the fireworks. That would be so cool!” Stiles smiled at her as the happiness bloomed around her like kinetic energy. She began jumping up and down.

“Yes! Yes! Please Ethan!”

Ethan rolled his eyes again and smiled at her. Her hopeful eyes were too hard to resist. “Let’s get the shells we found we can build a castle and decorate it.”

The first pounding eruptions began as the two of them trudged up the walkway to the house.

Stiles turned and watched them go. “Hurry back and be careful!” He watched them until they diaspeared around the corner.

Derek scrambled over to him and pressed his head against his chest. “These noises are awful! I hate them.”

Stiles rubbed his head softly. “Aw. Is my puppy afraid of the big booms!”

Derek laughed and pressed him down. Stiles blinked up at him as the fireworks bloomed behind him brilliantly. “I love you.” He leaned up and kissed Derek. “I love this. All of this. This is everything I ever needed or wanted.”

Derek kissed him back and leaned his head against him. The crackle and pop of the fireworks sendind bright streaks over them.

“Where is Stella and Ethan?”

Stiles pushed himself up and sat. “Planning a wedding.”

“Uh…A little young aren’t they?” Derek chuckled against him and turned to look at the sky.

Stiles wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “For Sterek and Diles of course. They went to get some of the shells from this morning…” Stiles suddenly felt an icy prickling run up his spine. He turned and looked back at the house.

“Stella? Ethan? Come on you two! You are going to miss the fireworks!”

Derek slowly uncurled from him and lifted his head trying to listen. A sudden explosion of fireworks made him flinch in pain. “I can’t hear them…or anything.”

Stiles stood up and scanned the deck. “Come on you two. Let’s go!” Without meaning to his feet began moving.

Derek was up and following. “Esmee come with us. Stiles? Everything ok?”

Stiles shook his head slightly. “ I don’t…” A sudden panic filled him and he began sprinting up the beach towards the steps of the house.

“Stella! Ethan! Where are you?” He heard the fear in his voice as he called for them, felt the hot burst of fear emanating from Derek beside him.  Stiles ran into the house calling to them. Their scents were everywhere and nowhere. He felt a stab of dread. “Derek! Look out front!”

He heard Derek pounding through the house to the front. He followed behind slowly as if he knew. He knew. He knew it now.

Derek stood holding the red fox, his eyes wide, his fangs bared in anger and terror. The red of its fur wet and slick a deeper red than any child’s toy should ever be.


	11. Chapter 11

**John and Alan**

 

John slammed the steering wheel and turned wide eyes over at Alan. “Still no answer!”

Alan sighed and lowered the cell phone. “I was able to get Lydia. She will call the house line.”

John grit his teeth and pressed on the accelerator. The flashing lights of the cruiser clearing a path through the streets. He looked behind at the form of the old man who was seated serenely sipping at his bottle. “If anything happened to my son…”

The old man frowned and wiped his mouth. “I’m not the one responsible for all of this.” He capped the bottle and turned a sad face towards  the streaming lights of the highway. “Just a witness to its unfolding.”

“But you knew it was coming!” John banged again angrily at the wheel. “You could have stopped it! Could have warned them!”

The man lurched forward. “How do you stop a thunderstorm? You damned fool!” He eyed John. “How do you pause a tornado? Some things are out of anyone’s control!” He sat back deflated. “I wish I could say something more comforting, but I am not an advisor…Who will blow smoke up yer ass.”

Alan turned at him with a glare. “At least I do all that I can to save those who trust me. I wouldn’t have allowed…”

“Like letting an Alpha pack come strolling into town to exact justice on poor laddy boy Derek?”

The old man snarled. “You.” He waggled his finger toward Alan. “You allowed this as much as you say I did. Your inactions created Stiles. You forced this path of destiny, as surely as that bitch Morrell played it out to its fruition!”

John glanced sideways at Alan. Alan sank slowly back into his seat, his eyes dazed and glassy as the realization crept over him.

The phone ringing in Alan’s hand made them start. Alan quickly turned it on. “It’s Lydia she got in touch with Stiles. Derek is out searching. Stiles is with Esmee. He knows we are coming.”

“With Esmee? Why? Where…Where is Ethan and…” John gripped the wheel tighter. “Stella?”

Alan pressed his lips tightly. “They’ve been taken. John.” Alan swallowed rapidly. “Lydia said the hunter has taken them.”

The cruiser lurched and sped even faster into the darkening night.

 

**Stiles**

They had been searching for hours. Derek was still gone. The wild chaotic pounding of his mate's rage and fear tugging at his mind and heart as he searched frantically looking for some signal or clue. He sat down and wiped at the tears that seemed to have started and couldn’t stop. He felt the tight pain that was burning through his chest. He forgot to breathe for a moment. He felt a small hand tentatively stroke his arm. When he looked up he saw her worried face, slick with sweat and tears.

“Daddy?” Esmee choked out the word. “Are we going to keep looking. Right! We can find them!” She pulled at his arm. “Get up. We have to keep looking. Keep going!” She stumbled and fell against him. Stiles’ arm caught her instinctively and gathered her protectively. “Meemee.” He heard the weak sob catch in his throat. “You must be exhausted. Come here.” He lifted her up and pulled her into his arms. He could feel the panicked fluttering of her heart as he gripped her tightly. She bent her head against his shoulder. “Dad will find them right?” She began to cry against him. “He’ll save them. Right? He won’t stop looking?” She raised her tear filled eyes up at him. “You wouldn’t stop looking would you?”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “I would never stop. Nothing on earth could ever stop me.”

Esmee dropped her head exhaustedly on him. “They aren’t dead. I can still feel them. Here.” She placed her hand over her heart. Stiles covered his hand over hers. “I do too. I do too.”

Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes and lifting her up began the long trek back towards the house.

 

**Stella**

The soft humming was getting louder. She felt hands lift her gently and place her down on a soft surface. For a moment she smiled and expected to hear her Daddy’s voice. The voice she heard made the pain that suddenly blossomed in her head throb angrily. “Wake up little princess.”

She inched her eyes opened into a bright flare of light. The dark man waved the flashlight across her eyes, causing her stomach to lurch violently and her head pound. The man sat her up slightly, and adjusted the straps that held her in place. She pulled at them and looked at him with fear.

“Mmm…hmm. Seems you have a bit of a concussion.” The man chuckled and rubbed her head tenderly. “You aren’t as resilient as the boy.” He sat back and sighed twisting his lips into a grimace. “Disappointing. But?” He leaned in and smiled at her. “You are so deliciously pretty. Maybe with some time.” He stroked her cheek gently.

“Where…where is Ethan?” She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She remembered Ethan yelling out her name. He had jumped at the man when he grabbed her. She remembered the look in his eyes when the man hit him. The blood that had splattered against her.

“Ethan!” She screamed and struggled against the straps. “Where is my brother! Where is my Ethan!” She sobbed angrily. The man sat back and watched as she snarled and struggled to get at him. He chuckled.

“My Dad will bite you and then eat you! He’ll rip you to pieces and then Daddy will kill you! And then he’ll burn you up in the fireplace and then he’ll bury you in the garden!”

The man laughed and clapped his hands delightedly. “You do have spirit. I like that!” He stood. “But I also like obedience.”

He crossed his arms and stood regarding her. “You behave and I promise poor little naughty Ethan will be ok. You do what I tell you and I’ll even let you see him. So no more screaming. No more snarling…although it is adorable. And about your dad…Dads.”  He stepped closer and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “They will never find you. They will forget you in time. I am the only father you will ever need or…have.” He pulled her head back harshly and smiled at her. “You should accept that and be a good little beast. I would hate to have to discipline you. I don’t like naughty children.”

He stepped away and opened the door next to him. “If you even think of disobeying me. Poor little Ethan here will be very sad. He has learned that I don’t like any fresh talk.” The man looked behind him with a laugh. “But I did like the way he screamed.”

Stella craned her head and stretched to look past the smiling man. She began crying as she saw the limp form dangling from a chain. “Ethan!”

He whimpered slightly as the man lifted his battered face for her to see. The man stroked his blood slicked head tenderly. “He had some fight in him. Boy.” He dropped Ethan’s face and stepped back towards her.

“ I would hate to see him get hurt because someone else was being so NAUGHTY!” He turned and yelled in her face, his spittle covering her. “So if you misbehave. I’ll hurt him. If you scream… I’ll cut him. If you struggle. I’ll break his bones.” He stroked her head. “If you don’t call me ‘Daddy’ I’ll slice off his skin!” He roared against her.

Stella whimpered as he pressed his forehead to hers. “You don’t want to do that to your brother do you? You don’t want to cause poor Ethan any pain? Do you?”

Stella shook her head feebly as the tears streaked down her face. “No. I don’t. Please don’t hurt him.”

The man smiled and rubbed her cheek. “I can’t hear you precious.”

“Please don’t hurt him…Daddy.”

The man sighed and sat back. “That’s my girl.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Derek**

 

The faint scent led him to the highway where it was slowly extinguished by the steady onslaught of leaking oil and skidding rubber. Derek ground his jaw in despair.  He wasn’t fast enough. He had lost them. He hung his head down and clenched his fists to his eyes and howled out his rage. The images of Ethan smiling up at him full of anxious pride; Stella laughing wide eyed and joyous. He wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Dropping down on all fours he resumed his trek. He wouldn’t stop until they were back safe in his arms.

 

**Stiles**

 

Stiles pulled the blanket over Esmee and rubbed her leg softly as he watched the hazy early dawn light creep over the sky. The sound of a car squealing to a stop made him flinch back against the couch. He heard the slamming of the doors and the rushing of feet to the door.

Lydia rushed in followed by Peter. She stopped and took a breath as she stared at Stiles. His eyes hollow and tear stained face turned to her slowly.

“Stiles?” She bent down to kneel before his feet, her hands slowly and softly holding his legs. He blinked slowly at her and then whispered. “Lydia?”

She nodded and pulled him into her arms as he began to cry. “We’ll find them. Believe me.”

Stiles didn’t speak only nodded slowly. He pulled back with a determined look. “I need you to stay with Meemee. I’m going to go search with Derek, now.” Lydia held him down.

“No. You are not. Peter is. Your dad and Alan are right behind us and…” She looked over at Peter with a worried frown. “Someone they think can help.”

“I still need to look.” He pulled away and stepped forward. Lydia stumbled up after him. “Stiles. Please. I know you are upset…We all are… but you need to stay put just for a few minutes. I have Scott and Isaac scouting at home. Melissa has called all the area hospitals and spoken to all the nurses there she knows. Your dad has troopers and deputies positioned all up and down the interstate searching. Alison called Chris, he’s searching up north outside of town.”

Stiles closed his eyes tiredly. “I am their father. I need to be out there. They need me.”

Lydia stepped towards him and gripped his arms, her eyes sweeping over the sleeping form of Esmee. “She needs you too.” Stiles followed her gaze and sighed with a short nod. Peter handed him a phone.

“Here is an extra phone from Chris. We all have the number. I have Derek’s. Once I find him I’ll call you.” Peter cleared his throat. “I promise you we’ll find him. I won’t let anything hurt my family…ever again.”

Stiles and Peter exchanged a look. “You all mean the world to me. I won’t stop until I find them.” He reached over and pulled Stiles head to his. Gently he kissed his forehead. “I promise you.”  He turned to Lydia and took her hand. “Both of you. I’ll find them.” He pulled her tightly and kissed her. Her eyes widened at its intensity. “It’s time I showed you my worth.”

Without a word he turned and left. The car peeling out of the driveway. Lydia slowly guided Stiles to the table and gestured him to sit. “I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“You have to eat. You need to be awake and alert. We need you. They need you.” She busied herself fixing the coffee and poured him a bowl of cereal. “Here. Eat.”

Stiles frowned at the bowl. Lydia pressed her hands to her hips. “I said! Eat!”

With a sigh he slowly picked up the spoon. She watched as he deposited it into his mouth and chewed. “Good.”

Stiles swallowed painfully and turned to her. “You brought what I asked?”

She retrieved her bag from the floor and  piled it up on the table. “I brought what I thought we could use.” She began unloading the candles, the chalk, the incense. She eyed him. “We really should wait until Alan gets here…”

Stiles shook his head. “I can’t wait. I need to find them now.” He pushed back from the table. “Let’s get this set up.”

 

They had traced the circle and were lighting the candles when John and Alan rushed in. “Stiles?” John grabbed his son and lifted him into an embrace. Stiles collapsed against him like a five year old and allowed himself to cry again in his father’s arms. “Dad. We have to save them.”

“We will son. We will.” John stroked his head tenderly. He kissed his head softly. “We will find them.”

Alan cleared his throat. “Stiles, we brought.” He gestured to the old man standing behind him. “The druid. He said he could help.”

Stiles stiffened and stepped back from his father as he eyed the man. A cold prickle of fear ran down his back as he locked eyes with the man. “Who is this?”

“I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” The man smiled. He cast an appreciative glance at Lydia. “Hello there.” He smoothed down his hair and sweater with a smirk.

Lydia widened her eyes at him. The old man passed by her making appreciative clucking sounds as her looked her over. He stepped into the circle. 

“Stop me from doing anything stupid?” Stiles wiped his face.

“Aye. Like try to tap into something you aren’t ready to tap.” The old man sighed and rubbed a foot against the chalk markings.

“Listen. You said you could help. So help!” John snarled. “We did as you asked. We brought you to Stiles. Just….” He gestured. “Explain it to him. He’ll listen.” John turned an eye to Alan. “I hope.”

“We don’t have time for this. We need to find my children. Now!” Stiles took an angry step towards Bran. “So start talking or get the fuck out of my way.

A sudden cold filled the room as Stiles stepped towards the man. Bran placed his bottle down carefully on the table and eyed Stiles. The energy between them crackled making the others step back slowly.

“stiles?” John whispered.

“Hush,Boyo.” Bran whispered to him. He turned his direction back to Stiles. “You can’t do anything. Because if you do. You will unleash a shit load of sorrows.”

Stiles flounced his arms. “What are you even talking about! I just want to find them. Save them!” He looked over at Alan. “We’ve done this tracking spell hundreds of times!”

“Yes. But not with your own blood!” The man snarled.

“My blood?” Stiles blinked. He shook his head slowly and then laughed. “Of course! If I use my blood. I can hone in on Stella! I didn’t even…” He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

“Aw Fuck Biscuits! Did I put the idea in his head?!” The old man pulled out his book and flipped it open. “I didn’t write that bit down!”

“Stiles! Stop! Listen to him!” Alan yelled as Stiles dragged the blade over his hand.

“I will do what I have to, to save my babies!” Stiles snarled angrily. A sudden gust picked up in the room. “I’m through letting people fuck with us. With my life. With my happiness! I want them to pay.” Stiles eyes suddenly turned feral. “They will all pay!”

Stiles marched angrily towards Bran. The old man gulped and tripped backwards as the force emanating from Stiles buffeted him. “Lad. No. It’s not you! There’s another still! She’s been hanging on. She’s still with you!” The room began to darken. “She’ll kill you. Kill you all.”

“Stiles! Stop!” John reached for him.

“No! I can’t. I hear it now. She will help me. I believe her.”  Stiles grit his teeth. “They won’t hurt him or them anymore! I won’t let them.”

“Daddy!” A small voice from behind him made him turn. Esmee sat up on the couch her eyes tearing. She looked at the blood dripping from his hand.  

The sound of her voice was like cold water washing over Stiles. He staggered slightly. “Meemee?” He choked out. A shattering of glass against his head sent him to the floor.

Lydia stepped back holding the broken whiskey bottle. She took a deep sigh. “Let’s get him cleaned up. And you.” She turned to Bran. “Better have a way to find those kids. Or the next bottle I get my hands on is going straight up your ass!”

Alan gathered up Stiles as John comforted Esmee.

Bran looked at Lydia with a smile. “Is it just me or did everyone’s Shillelagh get a bit stiffer?”

 

**Stella and Ethan**

 

 

The man had untied her. She paced the bare room nervously. Her head pounding in pain even after the medicine he had made her drink. He said he was a doctor. She had watched him as he had cleaned Ethan’s cut and lay him down on the mattress. He had given Ethan a needle which made her scream in fear. She had covered the scream quickly when he turned his angry black eyes at her.

“What did I say about screaming?” He whispered angrily.

She shook her head in a panic. “Sorry! Sorry! Don’t hurt him!”

He chuckled. “I’m not hurting him. Just helping him to sleep.” He looked at the limp  form of the little boy sprawled out in front of him. “Don’t want him getting too heroic.” He began fastening the straps on Ethan. “ You are not to unbind him. Understood?” He snarled at her. Stella nodded quickly making her head throb.

The man sat back and looked at her. “You are a mess!” He eyed her blood smear hoodie and dirt slicked face. “Daddy’s gonna have to get you some new clothes. Want you looking presentable.”

A low growl came from the next room making Stella jump back and whimper. The man laughed at her wide eyed terror. She looked from the man to the closed door and back again.

“Oh! Mama is awake!” The man stood and brushed off his hands. “Had to keep her sedated while I fetched her baby.”

He smiled at Stella. “You want to meet your Mama?”

Stella blinked in confusion at him. “I…I don’t have a Mama…”

The man snickered. “Oh. Yes. Now you do.” He looked down at her and cupped her chin lifting her wide golden brown eyes up. “She is your Mama now. But she’s not very nice sometimes…You don’t want to make her mad.” He stroked her head. “She hasn’t eaten in a week. That makes her very, very cranky. You don’t want to misbehave while I’m gone. I’d hate if Mama had to eat you both.”

Stella stepped back from him shaking her head. “I don’t…”

The man smiled delightedly. “You want to meet her right? She can sit with you both and watch you while Daddy goes shipping?” He crossed the room and began unfastening the high bolts on the door. Stella lunged at him and grabbed at his leg.

“No. Please! I don’t want to see her!” Her  face crumpled into tears. “I want my Sterek! I want him. Now!”

The man smirked and blinked at her. “Your what?”

Stella sniffed. “My wolf? Can I have my stuffed wolf?”

The man laughed at her. “You think that will keep you safe from Mama if you are naughty?”

Stella pressed her lips and nodded. “Please…Daddy.”

The man shook his head and shrugged. “Ok. If that’s what you want. He turned and crossed the room to a small hatch in the ceiling. He pushed it up and pulled down a ladder. “Stay there and I’ll get you your stupid stuffed toy.”

Once his leg was out of sight Stella rushed to Ethan’s side. “Ethan!” She whispered through her tears. “Please don’t die! Please wake up. I need you. Please.” Ethan moaned softly. Stella pressed kisses against his face. “I’ll save you. I’ll save you.” She whispered against him. The man’s footsteps were returning. She scurried away from Ethan and tried to find the exact spot she had been standing in. The man steeped back down holding her toy. He eyed it and then eyed her. He bounced it slowly in his hand. “This is Sterek? This old ratty thing?” He tossed it to her and she caught it to her chest with a sob.

“I’ll buy you something even nicer. You’ll see. You’ll be happier once you forget.”

Stella crouched down embracing Sterek to her chest. Another shattering growl shook the room.

The man laughed as Stella startled and scooted away from the sound.

“I think Mama wants to meet you both.” Stella whimpered and buried her face into the worn plush toy.

“Don’t worry she’ll be chained. She gets frisky around this time of month.”

The man crossed the room and unfastened the door. He disappeared into the darkness. Stella heard the sounds of chains being dragged and a thud of his fist against flesh. “Quiet! Behave yourself or I’ll fetch more silver! You hear me bitch!”

Stella reached an arm over Ethan’s legs and held on to him as the lumbering and shuffling footsteps drew closer. The man appeared holding a chain. He smiled at her at began fastening it to the hooks that were above. He tested them and then stepped away with a grin.  
“Now. You play nice with Mama. And behave while I’m gone.” He turned and pulled sharply at the chains leading the figure out into the dim light.

Stella bit down into the fur of Sterek to stop the scream that crept up her throat. The pale grey face crisscrossed with scars came into view. The creature’s eyes milky and filled with rage pinned her down. Stella felt the terror shaking through her body as the creature stepped closer. Its claw tipped hands reaching towards them. Then darkness took her and she fell.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Lydia and John**

 

“He’ll be ok.” Alan sat back on the edge of the bed and let Stiles’ eyelid down. “Pupils are dilating normally, breathing steady, no swelling.” He sighed and turned to Lydia who was pacing and worrying her lip through her teeth. “That was a bit unexpected.”

She threw up her arms and glared at him. “And what else were we supposed to do?” She stood before him with a frightened stare. “You heard him! Saw him…Felt what…” She rubbed her face. “He scared me, Alan. For the first time in all the years I have known him…” She blinked back her tears as she looked down at Stiles. “He seemed different…a stranger.”

Alan stood and taking her arm led her from the room. He ducked his head. “I felt it too. The druid-Bran, might have been on to something here. Stiles may not be out of danger yet.”

Lydia turned and grabbed his arms. “But what about the kids! We have to be looking for them! We can’t keep him from looking.” She wiped at the tears that leaked from her eyes. “If anything happens to them…”

Alan stroked her arm. “We won’t let that happen. You and I will search. John will have to be our link.”

Lydia startled. “And the old perv?”

“He’ll have to prove to us that he is truly here to help.”

She nodded slightly. “I wasn’t kidding about that bottle thing you know.”

“I know.” Alan arched a brow at her. “I’d never want to cross you Ms. Martin. Now come on we need to get this done before Stiles wakes.”

“Or else we’ll be back at square one.”

 

“So how does this work exactly?” John flinched visibly as Alan brandished the incense along the circle. He followed his movements carefully. “Shouldn’t I take Esmee outside…or for some dinner first?”

Esmee was watching cross legged on the couch. Her eyes taking in everything. “I’m ok. PawPaw. Don’t be scared. Aunt Lydia is a good witch.”

John grimaced and smiled at her. “I’m not scared honey.”

Lydia gently led him to the center of the circle.  The old man smiled up at him and patted the space before him. “Here ya go Boyo. Nice and cozy next to me.”

John widened his eyes at Lydia. “What about you?”

Lydia smiled at him. “I’ll be there too.” Alan began to whisper and walk around the circle. John flinched and craned his neck to look at him. In a subdued voice he whispered and gestured a thumb at Alan. “Lydia, what the hell is he saying?”

“Relax, John. Just closing the circle. Blessing the space.” Lydia tried not to smile at his anxious frown.

“Well there’s no subtitles…”

“Old Teutonic? Weird choice lad.” The druid grumbled. “Why isn’t it me calling the four? Why have me playing tour guide?”

Alan paused. “Because I’d rather keep an eye on you from a secure location.”

John swallowed. “Whatshemean?” He whispered to Lydia.

“It means Boyo, he don’t trust me. ‘Fraid I’ll cut you loose into the ether.” Bran scowled at Alan. “Yer a prat ya know?”

“Cut me…” John blinked and swallowed.

“Relax. John. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He looked at the wisp of a girl in front of him. “How are you going?” She placed a hand on his head gently. Suddenly he felt himself floating higher. “Because, it’s kind of what I do.”

 Even though he couldn’t see her, he could feel that she was smiling at him.

“I trust you Lydia.”

“Thank you John. Now. Together we will move. Bran will guide us and Alan will take down the information I give him.” Her voice seemed musical, like a faint ringing of a bell. The world around him bloomed brilliantly. Lights and colors appeared that had been hidden in shadow.

“Is beautiful!” he breathed.

“Yes. Yes it is. I sometimes forget how wondrous our world truly is.” He heard her respond. “Now. See Esmee? See her glow? Everyone has that. See how hers responds to you? That’s because she loves you. Trusts you. We need you to search out farther with me.”

They suddenly were moving up. A chaotic swirling of colors erupted before them. A tangled mas of brilliant hues. “Is that?”

Lydia’s voice laughed. “That’s Stiles.” John had never seen anything more beautiful, or heartbreaking. “It’s so much! He has so much.”

“John feel his presence. He and you and Stella are all linked. I need you to…”

Suddenly as if a cloud had passed over the sun, the colors dimmed. A sharp cold seemed to be gathering near Stiles.

“What is that? What is happening?”

“Call to Stella, John! Hurry! I don’t know what that is. WE need to find her.”

He focused his mind on her bright brown eyes smiling up at him. Her wild blonde curls. Her laugh. Suddenly as if someone was pulling at him he was racing through the night sky. Lydia’s voice calling out to him.

 

Went the circle of sky stopped spinning he looked down at a house. Brightly illuminated and shimmering. Tall glass windows, rich wood work and a pristine yard.

“What the hell?” John felt himself  moving through the house, past the expensive furniture, the artwork, the oriental rugs. Where was this? Where was he? He tried to stop himself and look at the magazines on the table. The paper folded neatly by the chair. The pulling wouldn’t slow down.

He found himself lowering. Cold and darkness enveloping him as he sank farther down. A fiery angry red color was blooming before him. It raised itself up straining and howling in anguish. Before it lay a small glowing wisp of blue and greens. Gentle and loving as a spring morning. “Stella!” He screamed out to her. She lay motionless at the foot of the bed. Another glow, bright orange and red next to her, strapped down to  a bed frame. The creature reaching out straining to get at them.

“No! God damn it! No! Stella.” John felt he heart pounding in agony. He felt the pull retracting. “God! Someone! Anyone! I found her! Lydia! Please! Help me! Help them!”

A cold breeze swirled over him and he felt the sharp barbs of claws gripping at him. He pulled and struggled away as they rocketed skyward. “I have to save them. I have to save them! Stella.” He saw a blinding white light.  For a minute he felt a calm that he hadn’t felt in years, and he laughed. “The druid cut me loose? I hope Lydia kicks the shit out of that…

Suddenly he was back by Stiles’ bed. The chaotic swirl of colors seemed to be calming down. He saw another shadow leaning over Stiles. A faint radiance of gold outlining its familiar features.

“You almost were lost there, honey.” The bright amber brown eyes smiled at him. “But you are a pretty resourceful guy.”  The woman stroked Stiles’ chest softly. John saw Stiles smile in his sleep at her touch. The woman looked up at him with a wistful smile. “You will save them. All of them. Just remember a mother’s love is a powerful thing.” She was gone.

“John! John! Wake up! Wake up!” He felt Lydia’s arms around him and he struggled to move his body. He felt a hand slap hard across his face. “Up and at ‘em lad!” Came another voice.

 His eyes fluttered open and she gave a relieved sigh. “You scared the fuck out of me!” She leaned her head against him. “You saw her?”

John sat up and looked around bleary eyed at them. He nodded wearily. Bran eyed him. “You were lost there for a bit.”

John nodded and looked at him. Esmee dove for him and hugged him tightly. “I was so scared PawPaw! You went all wobbly!” Lydia stroked her hair. “He’s ok, honey. He’s ok.”  

“Seems you have a guardian angel looking out for you.” Bran stood and cracked his back. “Well, it’s always good to have friends in high places. Just sayin’” He clapped his hands. “If the advisor didn’t muck up the coordinates we should get going.”  Alan frowned at him and snapped his mouth closed tightly. Bran grinned at them. “This is turning out far better than I expected!”

 

**Alison**

 

 “I’m fine Issac!” Alison adjusted her bag and continued down the street. “I told Scott I’d call if I wasn’t. Have the two of you found anything yet?”

“No. Nothing. We are heading back towards town. How is Stiles and Derek doing?”

Alison paused to lower herself on the bench. She watched the people leaving the stores or heading out to dinner. So normal. Why couldn’t they ever find this. Just be. “I spoke to Lydia. Alan and her are trying a tracking from their end. Seems Stiles was a bit too…emotional. They found the druid.”

“And is he another threat?” She heard the worried pitch to his voice.

 “No. Seems, he wants to help us.” She adjusted her coat over her legs. “I haven’t heard anything from Derek or Peter. But my dad says he’s following up on some tracks he found that went through the reserve. Tell Scott I will call him as soon as I have any news. Be careful.”

“Allison? Mrs. McCall?”

 A man approaching stopped and rearranged his bags. She looked up at his smiling face. “Oh. Dr. Deaming? I thought you were out of town to visit your family.” She paused and held up her phone. “Sorry. Worried husband calling.” She smiled at him. “So, I’ll call you back if we find anything. Ok?”

She pressed the button and pocketed her phone. “It’s nice to see you.”

He smiled again and offered her his hand. She stood up with a wobbly laugh. “Still getting my sea legs!”

“I’m just back. How is everything? No worries about your little one is there?”

Alison shook her head. “Oh. No. We are both fine. I was just doing some window shopping. Stretching my legs. Melissa and I are meeting up for dinner.” She took out her phone to look at the time. “She will be here soon.” She began to head down the street, Deaming walking slowly by her side.

Dr. Deaming smiled. “Just window shopping? You are a woman of rare restraint.”

“I see you’ve been shopping too?” Alison chuckled and poked at his bags.

Dr. Deaming pulled back the bags slightly. “Oh. Just silly things for my cousin’s daughter.”  He squinted at her. “Seems I forgot her birthday. My family was quite put out with me.”

“Oh. I’m sure she’ll love whatever you got her.” Alison tilted her head slightly and gave him a smile. “I remember how much I loved getting presents when I was little. How old is she?”

“She’s seven. But quite mature for her age.” They strolled along in silence.

“What did you buy her?”

“Oh. A new dress. Something pretty for her to wear.” He chuckled and pulled out a stuffed toy. “A new fox. Seems she lost her old one.”

Alison smiled and nodded. “Very nice. It’s adorable.” She paused. “Oops. My phone just vibrated. Must be Melissa wondering where I am. I’ll see you at work?”

He smiled again at her and nodded. “I still have a few days off. See you soon though.” She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Her eyes on the doctor as he headed towards his car. Her heart pounded frantically as she waited for the line to answer.

“Dad. I need you here now. I have a weird feeling. And I need your help.”

 

 

**Stella**

 

She smelt PawPaw’s cologne. She lifted her head slowly and blinked into the darkness. “PawPaw?” she whispered. She felt the warm fur of Sterek in her arms and she hugged him tightly. No PawPaw, just darkness, cold and…

She heard the chains move and saw the figure rising up. This time she was ready for the grotesque mask of grey skin and zigzagged scars.

“Go away!” She grunted into Sterek’s fur. The figure seemed to understand and it slowly lowered down. Its chains dragging away as far as she could move.

“Stel?” The soft whisper by her ear nearly made her pee herself. She turned to see Ethan’s blue eyes straining to locate her. She jumped up and dove atop him. “You are alive. Ethan!” She kissed him over and over.

“I can’t move! Stel! I can’t move!”

“He tied you up.”

“Well. Untie me!” Stella frowned at him.

“I can’t he’ll hurt you more! I can’t because…” she looked over at the suddenly moving form of the Grey Lady. Ethan’s eyes went wide in terror and he shook his head from side to side in a panic.

“Baby…” Her gravelly voice called out.

Ethan opened his mouth and screamed.

 “Stop Ethan! Stop!” Stella held him down and stroked his face. “She can’t reach us! She’s chained up!”

Ethan snapped his jaw closed his eyes still terror filled as he looked at the creature standing before him.  The woman gestured her hands towards him, as if trying to hold him or pet him. He turned his eyes to his sister. “Where are we? Who is that man?”

“A bad man. He wants us to be his family. He said we won’t see Dad or Daddy again.” She felt the tears flow from her eyes. The Grey Lady made a soft noise and pulled again at her chains. Stella looked at her and frowned. “Stop scaring us!” The Grey Lady bowed her head submissively. Stella stood up and looked at her. She shook her head angrily. “I will stop him. I won’t let anyone hurt my brother!”

The woman looked up with pleading eyes. “Brother? Baby?”

“My brother! Not your baby!” She held her hands on her hips.

“Stella! Untie me. I’ll help you. You can’t fight a grown up all alone!”

“I’m not alone! I have Sterek!”

Ethan flounced his head back against the mattress. “He. Is. Not. Real!”

“Don’t be so stupid Ethan!” She climbed up next to him and flipped Sterek over. Working at his seams she began to undo them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ethan craned his neck to look up as she pulled at her toy. Stella ignored him and continued undoing the seams. Reaching in gingerly she pushed aside the plush filling. Something metallic gleamed in the faint light. “I can stop him.” She said softly. “I’ll save you.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “Just don’t get all stupid and bossy.”

Ethan huffed at her. He turned his eyes to the shape huddled in the room. “What about her?”

Stella looked at the woman and sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to save her too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit short. sorry. Hope it's ok tho!

**Derek and Peter**

 

The night sky was dimming and the faint traces of dawn were stretching out over the sky. Peter leaned out of the window and scented the air for the hundredth time. “Where the hell is he headed? Alaska?” He grumbled and threw back his head with a loud piercing howl. The few scattering of cars that were passing by screeched their brakes awake at the sound; and continued on each driver craning their necks over the landscape for the poor pitiful coyote that must have been lost.

A returning howl caused Peter to swerve and pull over to the tree lined side of the highway. He jumped from the car and slid down the embankment towards the faint echo.

“Derek!” He yelled into the woods. “Damn it. Where the hell are you!”

A faint rustling ahead came as a response. His nephew emerged.  His shirt torn and stained with oil and gravel. He lifted his red eyes that were blazing in anger and sorrow. Peter flinched at the anguish that seemed to pour from every pore of his nephew’s form.   
“Derek. I came to help you. We need to…”

Derek snarled and lunged at him. Peter found himself lifted and tossed through the air. The air rushed from his lungs with a painful grunt. He slid down with wide eyes as Derek approached him, still snarling and raging.

“This. Is. All. Your fault!” Derek grabbed him and shook him roughly and flung him against the tree.

Peter felt his collar bone snap and he grunted in pain. “Derek? What the hell!” Peter coughed up blood and spat it out.

 Derek pulled his face to his. “I can’t find them!” His red eyes piercing at Peter’s. Peter could see the tear streaks etched through the dust and dirt of his searching all night.

“Derek…Please. Calm down. Just listen…”

Derek slammed him hard again into the tree. “I can feel his pain! His anger! His desperation! I caused this! You caused this! You started all of this.”

He tossed Peter down angrily and dragged him back up.

"You! You made me become the Alpha! Made me lose everything! Made me meet him! Love him!” Derek’s voice broke as he looked up at his uncle. “Think I could be happy again.”

 Peter flinched and Derek’s head lowered with a sob. “Stiles I’m so sorry. I’ve caused this.” His eyes looked up. The familiar sad blue eyes that sent daggers of remorse through Peter.

 “My family.  My children! What have I done to them? I couldn’t protect them.”  He grit his teeth in anger. "I couldn't"

He released Peter and slid slowly to his knees sobbing. His fists pounding at the earth in frustration. “I’m poison. I brought this to him. Made this his world…” He looked up at Peter. “Peter…I’m not strong enough. Not again. I can’t lose them.”

Peter dropped down beside him and pulled tightly to his chest, and Derek was no longer his Alpha, just his nephew. Scared, lost, frightened.

Peter gripped his face and looked at him. “You are not poison! You are brave and loving and…”

He wiped Derek’s cheek. “…So strong. Stronger than anyone I know. You have endured too much. I know it. But you never lost yourself to hatred like me! You found love and friendship and life! You and Stiles are the most perfect thing I have ever seen.”

Peter smiled through his own tears. “You two are meant to be. You are not going to lose anything. Not ever again. You have a pack that loves you.”

Derek flinched and closed his eyes. Peter shook him. “We will save them! All of us. Together.” He pulled Derek to his feet and tenderly wiped his face and gently smoothed his hair. “Let’s get back to the car. We can check in with Lydia and Stiles.”

“I have to keep looking.” Derek sobbed again his eyes wide and frantic. “They are out there somewhere! I need to get to them.”

Peter nodded. “We will! And we are going to find them. Let’s just do it together this time. All of us.”

 

**Stiles**

Lydia hung up the phone and sighed. “Peter and Derek are on their way back. Peter said he was near the border!” She looked over at Stiles who was sitting with an ice pack on his head. Esmee curled up protectively next to him. He lifted his eyes to her.

“You hit me with a whiskey bottle? And why?”

Lydia grimaced and shrugged. “You were getting a bit spooky.”

Stiles sighed and deposited the ice pack down. “I need to get up and moving.” He carefully untangled himself from Esmee and stood up.

He tucked a blanket over her and gently stroked her hair. “My dad and Alan are still here?”

“Downstairs. Your dad is in contact with Chris. Seems Alison had a hunch he’s following up on.”

Stiles frowned. “A hunch? About what?”

“Let’s just get all our wolves in a row before we get too ahead of ourselves.”

Stiles took two steps and grabbed her roughly. “So help me Lydia. You better fucking start talking or I’m going to be a lot more than spooky in a minute!”

“Stiles!” Lydia yelped at the strength of his grip. “You’re hurting me!”

“Tell me what you know!” He growled low.

“A doctor! A doctor she works with. He was away for a few days. She ran into him. He was acting strange. Talking about buying presents… a new dress for his niece…or something. She thought it strange.”

Stiles jerked his head back. “That’s it? That’s the big reveal? A guy has a niece he bought a dress for?”

He released her. She took a step back from him and rubbed her arms.

He looked down at his hands. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” She nodded slowly and turned from him. “Wait a minute. You said presents. What else did he buy his niece?” Stiles eyes shot back up at her.

Lydia swallowed and grit her teeth. “Stiles. Please. Stay calm. We are looking into it.”

“What else!” He roared making Esmee leap up with a frightened cry. “Tell me!”

Lydia looked over at Esmee’s scared face. “A fox! A stuffed fox! He said she had lost her old one!”

A bllod red rage seemed to cover his vision. Stiles forgot about everything else but the need to find his children.

The silver wolf leapt from the window. The shattering glass and screams from behind him wouldn’t stop him now. He felt the wolf take total control. Its paws pounding into the night. He lunged into the rage and chaos that enveloped him. He threw his head back in a heartrending howl. He felt his mate acknowledge his need. Somewhere out in the distance, he felt his mate lunging out into the same night to join him.

Their hearts pounding out a desperate and united tempo.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day!

**Deaming**

He deposited the bags and smiled as he pulled out the dress. She would look adorable in this. Too bad she was still so young. But he had time. He had had almost twenty years with his first bride. He was sure he would have at least twenty more with this new one. He packed the dress up as a knock came to the door. He smiled and looked at his watch. He walked over to the door and opened it.

“Nathan. How nice of you to help an old friend out.”

The man shifted and gestured behind him. “I have to admit I was surprised you called.” Nathan furrowed his brow. “I thought you had been killed years ago.”

Deaming smiled. “No. Just decided to relocate. After I heard about Kate’s death. I figured it would be wise of us to spread out.”

Nathan shook his head. “You heard Argent left hunting, right? Seems he made some pact with the Alpha in these parts.”

Deaming smiled. “Argent was weak. He was nothing like his father…or his sister for that matter. He doesn’t concern me.”

Nathan crossed his arms. “So? Why are we here?”

Deaming smiled. “I crossed paths with a rogue pack. Seems they were trying to kidnap and change some children. Fill up their numbers so to speak.”

Nathan blanched. “That’s disgusting! Where are they!” He pulled out his gun.

“I have their Alpha. Here. Secured. She will draw them in. And I have some of the poor children they tried to capture.” He held up a hand. “They are safe.” He stepped closer to Nathan and held his arm.

“I need you and your little gang of friends to cull the pack as they arrive. Because. They will be coming for them. They think they own these poor little children. You must stop them. No matter what.”

Nathan nodded and turned to his men. “You heard him. Find your positions and get ready. We have some monsters to kill.”

**Ethan and Stella**

Ethan stared up at the ceiling in frustration. He was tired, his head hurt and thanks to the sudden appearance of the grey lady at the foot of his bed earlier….soaked. Luckily Stella hadn’t noticed he had peed himself. Or if she had, she ignored it. Stella had climbed up next to him with Sterek and was breathing softly against his hair. Sleep had finally taken her and she snuggled against him like a warm heavy hug.

 He inched up to look at the restraints that had rubbed his wrists raw.  He fell back down with a soft cry of fear. He couldn’t leave this all to Stella. She couldn’t do this alone. His heart began to pound again as the Grey Lady’s head turned towards him. It seemed she was waiting. Ethan swallowed nervously and inched his eyes up to look at her. The painful clench of fear caught him in his stomach again as she turned her opaque eyes to him. He closed his eyes tightly, glad that Stella was asleep and not witnessing his fear.

 “I won’t be scared. I won’t be scared! I’ll be like Dad. He’s the alpha. He’s strong.” He whispered like a prayer to himself. Clearing his throat he whispered. “Lady? Will you help us?” The gray lady shifted her stance and rose slowly and stood at the end of the bed. Her eyes darting over the faces of the two children before her. She raised her clawed hand and reached for him. Ethan bit down on the whimper that escaped his lips as she strained nearer.

She lifted her hand to her face, tracing the large black and purple scar over her nose and eyes.  “Help. Me. Now.”

Her gravelly voice made him squirm back. She pointed at Stella. Ethan followed her gazes. No. She was pointing to Sterek.

She lunged against the chains and reached for him. The metal tearing at her wrists, causing blood to pool against the cold blue metal, the blood falling in deep droplets over him. Ethan whimpered as she growled in anger. She lunged again this time small pieces of ceiling fell as she dislodged and loosened the hooks above her. He felt her hand brush against the restraint on his leg, her claw slowly scraping at the material. He saw the fraying of the fabric. He arched his back and pushed his leg up towards her. A faint tearing sound brought a smile to his face. He looked up at her and saw that she too was smiling. A strange familiar look over her broken features. Ethan suddenly remembered a story Daddy had told them. The beast in the castle was trapped by a spell and only love could set it free.

“We’ll save you!” He heard himself whisper making her look up at him in surprise. “We’ll take care of you!” Ethan nodded at her.

She bowed her head and continued on his other leg. Ethan pulled his leg free and shifted it under himself to push up. Straining forward he pulled his arm and the restraint to her claws.  She nodded and slowly began slicing at the binds on his wrist. He felt the blood from her chaffed skin dripping over him.

He looked up at her determined scowl. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to her.  He could see through the scars now at the face of the woman beneath. “Sorry. I was afraid of you.” She paused and looked at him. “Sorry he hurt you.” The woman finished and with a sob of pain fell back. Ethan pulled and strained at the binding and laughed as he heard the tearing. His arm freed, he quickly reached over to the other and began furiously unfastening the restraints. Stella sat up with a start at his motions.

“Ethan? What are you doing!”

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Saving you!”

“No!” She grabbed at his arm. “He’s too strong! He’ll kill you.”

“He won’t have the chance!” Ethan growled back freeing himself. “I’m going to stab him right in the heart.”

Stella began crying and shaking her head. “He’ll make her kill you!”

Ethan looked up at the Gray Lady. “Will he?”

She bowed her head sadly. “Is he controlling you?”

The gray lady snarled and shook her head, as if struggling. “Free!” She lunged at Stella. Stella whimpered and scrambled back away from her reach, dropping Sterek.

A faint clatter of metal on the concrete made them all startle. The gray lady swooped down and grasped the stuffed wolf to her chest.

“No!” Stella cried reaching out to grab it away. The gray lady pulled the dagger from inside Sterek and looked at it and then at the children. “Free. I. Be. Free. Now.”

Before their horrified eyes she plunged the blade between her eyes and released a howl that shook the walls.

 

 

**Stiles and Derek**

The rage prompted them on. Two heartbeats as one. The black and the silver. Through the long miles they moved. Something called to them. Their pups. Their hearts.

They knew nothing else but this. Their paws bloodied and raw never faltering as they dodged the humans around them. The bright lights of the towns and cities behind them as they reached the deep quiet of the woods. Mountain lions and deer fled from the aura of their fury. They were close. Getting closer. They threw back their heads in triumph and howled.

 

**Allison and Scott**

“The doctor headed this way.” Allison shifted the crossbow and pointed towards the dirt road. Scott’s eyes followed the direction and he nodded softly. “We should move north-northeast. That will give us the best vantage point.” Scott looked over at Chris and back to Allison.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” He said with a smile. Allison furrowed her brow at him.

“If you think I’m going to stand back and not take part in bringing this bastard to justice…”

Chris snorted. “If by bringing him to justice you mean watching Derek and Stiles skin him alive…”

Scott shook his head at him. “You are not helping.”

Chris shrugged. “I won’t be stopping them. But Morrell is ahead. She said that he has at least five other hunters with him. Seems he still had some old friends he could call.”

Allison looked horrified. “Do you think they know what he did…does?”

Chris sighed and looked down at his rifle. “I don’t know. I doubt it. From what Morrell said they seem like a bunch of hired guns. They probably were recruited just for guard duty.” Chris sighed again. “The code doesn’t seem to be of value to them anymore. They’re probably misguided bullies looking for an excuse to hurt something.’

Scott grit his teeth. “It’s not safe for you to be here now. We will take over. Your dad, Isaac and me.” He held her arm gently. “Lydia and the sheriff are on their way. Deaton is with them.”

“I need to help!” Allison frowned at his concerned face. “I’m not helpless you know!”

Scott soothed her scowl with his fingers and leaned in to kiss her gently. “I know you aren’t. But!” He held a finger on her lips to stop her retort. “You are pregnant and I don’t want anything to happen to you or our baby.”

Allison huffed out a breath and cocked her head at him. “I will be careful.  I’m a big girl who makes her own decisions. I am going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Scott turned to her father, who gave him a bemused look and shrugged. Scott nodded and took out his phone. “Ok. Then I guess you leave me no choice.” He dialed a number. “I’ll just let you explain it to my mom. I’m sure she’d agree with you.”

Allison took a quick step backwards shaking her head. “Hey. Mom? Allison is all set on heading in to the hunter’s place with us. What? You want to talk with her? Hey! No yelling at me! She’s a big girl she makes her own decisions! What? You want to speak to her?”

Scott smiled sweetly and handed the phone towards Allison.

Allison could hear the barrage of angry Spanish filtering out from the phone. She grit her teeth and took the phone. Looking at her husband she groaned. “You suck. You know that?”

Scott nodded and smiled. “Come on Chris. Our work here is done.” Chris raised an appreciative eyebrow up at him and paused to kiss his daughter goodbye. “Give Melissa my thanks!”

Allison swung at him as she listened to the steady stream of angry yelling and concerned ranting. She watched as her husband and father disappeared into the gloom of the woods. Facing the hunter would take bravery, but it was nothing compared to the wrath of a worried Abuela. Allison took a deep breath. Yeah. Mother-in-laws were a whole new kind of creature.

Chris gave Scott a nod and silently disappeared, his gun out, his eyes fixed into the tree lines distance. Isaac fell into place beside Scott. “What else did Lydia say?” He whispered softly. Scott took a deep breath. “Just that Derek jumped from Peter’s car and the two of them are heading here.”

“But what about that old man? What he said?”

Scott paused and took a steadying breath. His worry over Stiles pounding in his heart. “He said Stiles can’t hurt anyone. We have to stop him.”

Isaac grabbed Scott’s arm. “Isn’t that a bit, I dunno, vague? Why? I mean Stiles has never been a big fan of hurting others but in this case I think he has every right to…”

Scott frowned. “Just. Listen!” He held Isaac arm. “Lydia is scared of him! Lydia! If she’s afraid of what he can do then I think we need to take this seriously.” Isaac looked at Scott’s wide worried eyes. He dropped his head and nodded slowly. “Ok. I’ll do whatever I can.” He smiled up at Scott. “Hopefully, we’ll get this bastard first and play wishbone with his legs?”

Scott began lopping slowly forward and laughed. “Only if Chris doesn’t pierce him in the privates first.”

Isaac shrugged. “I’d still enjoy the snap, crackle and pop of his body. The bastard has a world of pain heading his way.”

Scott laughed. “I think Peter is wearing off on you!”

A piercing howl made Scott and Isaac flinch to a stop. Scott craned his neck to hone in on the direction. “It’s them!” He whispered.

Isaac fell forward panting. His face contorted in a painful grimace. “They’re calling us out!” His fur erupting along his face and arms.

“Dammit! Isaac! No! Focus!” Scott scrambled over to his friend and pulled him tightly into his arms. “We will save them. Just be with me. With me!”

Isaac’s eyes caught his. He pressed his forehead against Scott. “It’s so hard. I can’t focus.” Scott pressed his lips to his forehead. “Hang in there. Hang in there.” Isaac growled and gripped him tightly. He nodded against his friend’s shoulder.

 

**Derek and Stiles**

 

Together they howled out the command.  They could smell their pack spread out around them. They were flanking towards the house. The hot blips of human heartbeats up ahead stood in their way. They would rend them, tear them, kill any who stood in their way. The black wolf looked over at the silver wolf by his side waiting his direction. His head was filled with the myriad swirling of the Silver one’s anger and fury. He shook his head trying to clear the pulsating drive. He needed to be…Derek? The name filtered back to him. He was Derek. He was…

The silver wolf lunged forward towards the house and the faint glowing heart beats of the humans hiding. Derek heard the brief exploding of air and the thud of something hitting flesh. He felt a sharp pain lacing through his head as Stiles skidded to a stop with a ferocious wail. He snarled down at the feathered bolt protruding from his shoulder. A woman dressed in black stepped forward. Derek felt his fangs bare as he watched his mate struggle up.

“Stiles!” Her voice was like ice water over him, Derek shook his head at the sound.

“Stiles. You need to stop!” came the commanding voice.

Stiles shakily got to his feet. His body slowly shifting back. The exhaustion of their trek catching up with him, he fell shakily to his knees. Derek rushed to his side. As he grabbed Stiles to his chest he felt the burning heat of the trap surrounding them both. His eyes flashed red as he looked up at the figure before him. “Morrell!” He threw back his head and roared. “I am going to kill you!”

She lowered her gun and braced her feet. She shook her head slowly. “Derek! Listen to me. You can’t let Stiles attack. You can’t let him spill any blood!”

Derek turned confused eyes down at the limp form of his mate. He couldn’t even remember how they had gotten here. Somehow or other he had lost himself to the wolf. He shook his head. How? How did Stiles do that? How did he coerce Derek? He called him out? Made him obey. Made him follow. He saw the tranquilizer dart in Stiles chest and he pulled it out and threw it away angrily.

“You’ve betrayed us again!” Derek roared at her. He could smell the thick layers of mountain ash she had ringed in the area.

She shook her head slowly. “No. I’m saving you…both. Trust me. She can’t get free. She’s there. Inside him still!”

Derek looked down at Stiles collapsed against his chest. “What? What are you talking about!”

Morrell stepped forward. “The Alpha…She’s still with him. She’s been waiting for him to lose control. So she can use him. Rise again.”

Derek turned confused eyes at her.

“Who? What are you saying!”

“Eve!” Morrell groaned her eyes wide with panic. “I felt it. Saw this in his memories. She’s still there. She is struggling to get free.”

Derek felt Stiles hands against his throat, the claws digging in deeply.

“Hello, handsome. I told you we’d make a beautiful family.  It’s time.”

 

 

**Deaming**

 

With hunters outside and positioned he made his way below. Even if the hunters were to fall under the werewolves, he wouldn’t. There was no way they could reach hm here below. Once he had secured them within he’d simply release the wolvesbane smoke upstairs. Keeping his prize pets safe and sound underground and away from the fumes. A great trick he had learned years ago from Gerald. The man was a genius in his own way.

With a smile and a jaunty step he descended slowly into the reinforced basement. The quiet made him smile even wider. He could see the two babies sleeping quietly. The boy still bound and the girl covering him protectively even in her sleep. It was a good idea keeping the boy alive. She obviously would do anything to keep him safe. She even kept him secured as he had instructed. Yes. She will be easy to train. He saw the splattering of blood droplets near them. Seems his pet tried to get at them. He looked up at the cracked ceiling and the dangling hooks. The chain was still secured. He laughed again picturing their terror at her. He sniffed. Probably explains why the room reeked of urine.

Quietly he stepped towards the bed. He reached a hand out towards the girl. His fingers brushing at her soft golden curls.

“Oh, god but you are beautiful.” He whispered. “I’ll not cut your hair. I’ll let it grow long. You’ll be my favorite toy.”

The boy’s eyes flashed open staring at him. Deaming scoffed at the intense hatred that regarded him. “Feeling bold are you?” He sneered at Ethan. Ethan continued to silently stare at him. “She’s not yours! She’s my baby! My sister!”  Deaming laugh was cut short and a hot pain erupted from his chest as Ethan lunged forward. Stella jumped away and scrambled up the ladder to unfasten the bolts. She looked down at Ethan still clutching the blade with both hands as she cried out in panic. “I can’t open them!”

 Deaming staggered back with a laugh.

“Where’d you get that you naughty boy!” He clasped a hand to the bleeding wound and carefully looked down at the blood that seeped through his fingers.

“You managed to hit me…But that won’t stop me!” He lunged at Ethan. Ethan thrust again the knife slicing off to the side. Deaming back handed him and sent him sprawling against the wall.

“You stupid little fuck! Now! Now! I have to kill you!” He advanced towards Ethan and grabbed at the limp and shaken form only to have a fury of blond hair land on his back.

Stella’s claws digging into his face and eyes. “Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!” She screamed at him.  He grabbed at her and pulled her off. He held her up and shook her until her head spun. “Enough from you! Naughty girl.” He threw her down on the bed.  He bent down and grabbed the blade. A sudden darkness loomed behind him. He turned to see her regarding him. Her eyes glowing blue in anger.

“Kill the boy!” he yelled at her. She pulled at the chains and lifted her hand. A soggy mass of gauze and blood was dropped on the floor. She opened her mouth showing him her fangs. “Free! I’m Free!”

The chains pulled taut snapped, pulling down the ceiling around them as she lunged at him. He felt her claws rake down his arms and he thrust the blade into her chest. She staggered back and clutched at it. She looked up at him with hate filled eyes and slowly drew it from her body. Deaming lifted the boy and threw him at her. She stopped and caught him tenderly. When she looked back up he had vanished.

 

**Stiles and Derek**

He could hear Morrell scream his name. Felt the burning claws digging deeper, his eyes wide as he looked at Stiles in fear and disbelief. “Stiles!” He choked out. “It’s me! It’s Derek!”

“Oh. He hears you Derek. He hears you.” Came Stiles’ voice. “But he can’t do anything. He really is so weak and puny. Even after stealing my mantle…my blood rite. How you ever suffered such a pitiful excuse for a mate is beyond me.”

“Eve!” Derek groaned and pulled at the clawed hands around his throat. “Let him go. Leave us in peace.”

“Leave you? After all this time? I’ve been waiting for him to break. How easy it was to slip inside him when he burned up that other demon. What was her name? Kate?” Stiles’ voice chuckled eerily. “Yes. He had a lot of hate and rage against that one. Made it so easy for me to slip right in.”

Derek bent back the fingers and pushed against Stiles. Stiles’ eyes widened. “Ow. Der! You are hurting me!” Derek flinched at the soft sound of the familiar voice. He grabbed Stiles face. “Stiles? Is it you?”

Stiles laughed back in his face. “You’ll never know now will you? Is it him or me?”

“Derek! I can hold him. I need to bind the circle! But you have to get out of there!” Morrell raced to the border of the circle. Her hand down to wipe away the ash.

“No! I can’t leave him! I can’t!”

“You have to! You have to save the children! It’s the only way to get Stiles back!”

“Children? You have children? What do you know about family? Lying down with a catamite! Sick and disgusting failure of an Alpha. Your pack pities you! They don’t honor you!”

Derek sobbed and pushed Stiles back. “Stiles! I love you! Fight her! Fight her!”

He felt the air dim as Morrell erased a section of the ring and he tumbled through it. Eve grabbing at him desperately.  “He won’t be here when you return! I’m going to peel the flimsy skin from his bones.” She roared.

Derek paused and looked back at his mate through tear blurred eyes.

“See? Like this!” He saw her drag Stiles’ claws over his chest. Bright blooms of red erupted seeping through the pale shirt. “Will you really want him after I’ve finished with him?”

“Bitch! You have made a bad mistake!” Came a familiar voice. Derek looked up to see Lydia and Alan running towards them. “No one hurts my baby!” The bright glow around Lydia made Derek blink. It seemed as is another woman stood by her side. She turned and smiled at him. “Go. Sweetheart. I’ve got this!”

Derek staggered backwards as the glow seemed to surround the ring of mountain ash. “Go! Save the babies! And save her!” The voice called out again.

He turned and raced towards the house.

**Stella and Ethan**

The gray lady gathered them to her chest and carried them up through the narrow passageway. Their limp bodies heavy and soft against her. She paused to listen to the noises above. She heard the faint popping of guns and the roar of her kind. She moved cautiously into the lit upstairs. A scream and a thud at the door made her hackles rise. She put down the children and stood protectively over them as the door splintered and a body flew past her. The human’s neck hung at an odd angle, his gun dropped helplessly from his fingers.  A man stepped through the wreckage of the door. His gun raised at her.

She bared her teeth at him. “Hunter!” she raged. The man looked up at her with wide surprised eyes. He stepped back stumbling as she raced at him. A black form caught her off guard and sent her spinning into the wall. She slid down with a groan. When she looked up she saw the red eyes of an Alpha regarding her with a questioning uncertainty.

“No! No!” Came Stella’s small voice. She staggered up and ran to stand before her. “Dad! Don’t hurt her! Mr. Argent! She’s our friend! She’s the Gray Lady!”

Derek shifted and wobbled slightly looking at Stella. He looked over at Ethan who was slowly standing up and rubbing his head, raced to stand beside his sister. Derek dove for them and pulled them to his chest with a sob.

“You are ok?” He looked at each of them and kissed them over and over. His tears spilling over their faces. He swallowed and choked back his tears. “You are ok. Yeah?” He nodded at them and they nodded back wiping at their own tears. His eyes wandering over them, carefully stroking them to make sure they were real. He pulled them again into a tight embrace.

“She saved us Dad.” Ethan said into his father’s shoulder. “She saved us. She’s not bad.”

Derek looked up over them to the Gray Lady who was watching them. Her eyes wide and tearing at the scene before her.

“Thank. Thank you.” He whispered to her.

She nodded slowly. Suddenly Derek pulled back from his children and stared at the face before him. The scars seemed to be fading. The eyes that held his made his heart clench painfully. He felt the air leave his lungs as he stared into those eyes.

“Mom?”


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

**Scott**

 

Scott leapt down and caught the hunter off guard. He felt a satisfying yielding of flesh and a sharp exhale of breath as the man crumpled beneath him.  He turned at Isaac’s warning snarl as another hunter had taken aim at Scott. A bolt from the darkness flung the man back to the ground. Scott jumped forward and held Isaac back from snapping the man’s neck. “He’s out! He’s not a threat!”  Isaac snarled up at him. “He’s one of them! He was helping that monster!”

“But we’re not!” Scott gripped his arm and lifted him up. His eyes down at the bolt that had pinned the man down through his shoulder. “Who?” he asked looking back at Isaac’s confused face.

He looked up as his wife stepped forward her crossbow lowering slowly. Scott rolled his eyes and grinned at her. “Wait until I tell my mother.”

Allison arched an eye at him. “Who said she didn’t already know? Sometimes a woman’s intuition is stronger than a man’s need to be all macho protective.” She reloaded her crossbow and looked at the house ahead. “We need to get to Derek he went inside. If Deaming is inside, so are the children. I’m not going to let anything happen to them. I’m acting on Abuela’s orders! So move it! Now!”

Isaac flinched at the command in Allison’s tone and chuckled at Scott. “You heard her. And I thought Derek could be bossy!”

Scott looked up suddenly. “Deaton is coming.” The three turned to Alan running full force toward them.

“We need to get Derek!”

Scott narrowed his eyes at the frightened look on Deaton’s face. “Alan? Why?”

Alan bent over and caught his breath. “Stiles…”

“Stiles?”

Deaton shook his head. “Lydia can’t hold him back. He breaking free.”

Allison cocked her head and she and Scott exchanged looks. “What do you mean free? Where was he caught?”

“Yeah? And why was he?”

Deaton shook his head. “Too much to tell now. Just…”

Suddenly the ground shook and they fell backwards as the house ahead exploded. Scott leapt and covered Allison tightly as shattering glass and debris rained down over them.

“No!” Allison cried out in panic. “Derek! Derek!”

Scott pushed himself up and turned to see the high billowing plume. He turned terrified eyes at Allison.

“The children!”

Allison pushed herself up and grabbed his hand. “Go! Scott! Save them!”

Before he realized it he was running into the smoke. The heat and flames lapped towards him. “Derek!” he screamed through  the humming roar of the fire.  A familiar acrid scent caught his nose and he recoiled at the memories that snaked into his head.

“Wolvesbane!” He pulled his shirt up over his face and lunged ahead. Through the smoke he heard a soft groan and made out a figure sprawled unconcoius. He bent down and pulled the form to his chest. Chris opened his eyes at scott. “It was upstairs! He set off something upstairs.”

Scott deposited him free from the smoke and fumes. “Where is Derek? Did you find the children?”

Chris bent over into a coughing fit. “Inside. They were near me. All of them.”

Scott raced back into the house. His hair singing and the flames burning up past his arms. “Derek!” He cried out in panic.

He heard a pained muffled cry from ahead. The debris of the staircase covering the limp forms. Scott pulled at the burning wreckage. Derek had cradled the children beneath him. His back a seared red mass of welts. “Derek!” Scott pulled him free. The children limp and unconscious curled beneath his outstretched arms.

“Save them. Save them.” Derek breathed. “Before the smoke…” He collapsed heavily against the floor.

Scott whimpered and grabbed at the forms of Stella and Ethan. He pulled the remaining debris from them and with half blind eyes ran towards the doorway.  He threw back his head in a roar of anguish as the flames seared over his legs and he dove through the crumbling window.

Chris staggered to his side and grabbed at the children as Scott collapsed on his knees. His eyes tearing and wide. “Are they?” He pulled Ethan in his arms.

Scott gently rubbed his soot covered face. Ethan groaned and turned his head slightly. Chris bent his head down to Stella’s chest and then to Ethan’s and sobbed out. “She’s breathing! He’s breathing!”  Gently he lifted her up. “Stella? Stella open your eyes!” She blinked and began coughing. Chris laughed and pulled her tightly to his chest. “I’ll get them away from the smoke.” He gathered the two children up and moved away slowly. He turned back to Scott. “Scott?”

Scott was looking back at the burning house, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t leave him in there! I can’t!”

He staggered forward and began to run back towards the house.

Chris sobbed out a yell. “Scott! It’s too late!”

But Scott was gone. He saw Allison running towards them followed by Deaton.

 “No! No!” Allison cried out as she saw her father’s face. Chris felt the tears slide down his face and he slowly succumbed. His knees gave way and he knelt cradling the children. He looked down at the two innocent faces unaware in his arms. Another explosion shook the house. “I’m sorry Derek. I’m so sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Scott fell backwards as the second explosion rocked the ground. He scrambled up as a figure lurched from the flames. “Derek!” He jumped up and raced towards the smoldering figure. The body of Derek was hanging limp in the creatures’ arms.  It collapsed forward before Scott. Its skin scorched black, its eyes blood red. Its hands moved gently over Derek’s face. “Save him.” Its mouth moved, its anguished eyes locked on Scott. “My baby.” Scott rushed to Derek’s side. The creature staggered back. Scott looked at it, at her. “He’s alive!” He smiled unbelieving at Derek. “You saved him!” The creature nodded a slight smile across her scarred face.

“My baby.” She sighed and then she collapsed.

 

**Lydia**

The second explosion had almost made her lose her focus.  Her mind kept sliding into fear and worry over what was happening outside the circle. The children! She bit her lip to refocus.

Lydia furrowed her brow in concentration, sweat pouring off her. “Stiles! You must fight her! Only you can do this! Only you are strong enough!” Lydia felt the Druid supporting her. His hands like a cool salve against the fury that the demon was pouring out of Stiles. Morrell chanted and refreshed the constantly diminishing circle of ash that the wind had steadily been scattering. Lydia grit her teeth. “I need more time!”

“Hang in there lassie. She’s moving in now!” Lydia felt the presence that was circling slowly gain some ground. The faint golden light of the other was slowly creeping over the shadow that surrounded Stiles.

“He is so strong!” Lydia sobbed as she felt the rage flare up again in Stiles. “I can’t help her! I’m not strong enough!”

The eyes of Stiles narrowed at her and he laughed. “I smell smoke! Where there’s smoke there’s fire. I think the Hale legacy is living on! Another pack roasted to death!”

“Don’t be listening to her blather girl! Fight her! Fight for your friend!” Bran urged her on.

“We need to get the other in there! She’s our only chance!” Morrell yelled as the wind whipped suddenly.

The sound of footsteps rushing behind her made Lydia pause. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chris carrying the two limp forms. Behind him, Scott trudging under the lifeless looking form of Derek.

A sudden scream of rage knocked her backwards. She turned to see Stiles eyes wide in terror as he looked at the scene before him.

 

**Stiles**

 

He was in hell. Everything was black. No not black like a dark night or dusty basement. But black as in congealed blood in a nothingness. He fought against the steel grip that was clinging to him. He knew her. He had fought her before. He had actually killed her once.

“Daddy? Daddy?” Stella’s voice echoed up from his memory. Stiles gasped and sobbed at the sound. He saw her smiling face rise from the gloom. “I’m here baby! I’m here!” He cried out to her. As he reached her she dissolved into nothingness. “You left me! Daddy! I’m all alone! I need you! He’s killing me. He’s killing us all!”

Eve began chuckling as her voice changed back from Stella’s to her own.

Stiles caught his sob and gnashed his teeth. “I swear to God! I will not only kill you this time I’ll make sure there is nothing remaining. I’ll fry you down to the pyscho bitch atoms that animate you!”

Her laughter only fueled his anger even more. “ Keep getting angry! Nice. Dig in deeper.” She was enjoying his pain. “How can you get rid of me? You took me in? You wanted me. You asked for this.” Her voice ran razor blades down his spine.

“You can’t hold me!” Stiles struggled against her. He would be free. He would save his children! She actually recoiled at his determination. He felt himself gaining ground. “Yeah Bitch!” He howled in mirth. “You can’t keep me down! I have people who need me! Who love me!”

Stiles felt the presence of Lydia snaking towards him, holding Eve back. Another two energies surrounded her.  One was Morrell’s. Solid and purposeful. The other must be the old man’s it was green and twisty like a root. Stiles tried to catch on to them, use them to pull himself free. Eve staggered against their combined effort. A sudden glowing warmth flowed over him.  Who the heck was that? Stiles tried to see the source. It was almost familiar. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch it. Remember it.

“I smell smoke! Where there’s smoke there’s fire. I think the Hale legacy is living on! Another pack roasted to death!” Suddenly Eve’s voice rang clear. “You want to see who is there for you? Ok. I’ll open those pretty brown eyes and let you see what is waiting now for you.” Like a curtain opening Stiles was suddenly seeing the world around him. He saw Lydia’s frightened face turning back from…

Derek’s lifeless body draped over Scott’s arms. Scott’s eyes wide and terror filled as he looked at him.

 Stella and Ethan- their heads lolling, soot stained and battered against Chris’s chest. Allison sobbing and wiping at her face as she ran towards them. Isaac looking down in defeat.

And in the far distance a man was smiling. He gripped his bleeding chest and laughed looking back as he made his way through the woods. His black eyes watching with joy. He had escaped. He was free.

Stiles heard the scream and felt the rage engulf him as he barreled from the circle. He felt the cries of pain from his friends as he trampled past them.

  They were gone. They were all gone. He was gone.

All that mattered was vengeance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alan and Chris**

Chris cradled the woman’s head careful of the scorched and charred skin around her neck and face. He felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing staggered and strained wheezed out against his cheek. Alan wordlessly examined her. With a bewildered shake of his head he gathered his bag. Chris looked down at her with a shake of his head. “She looks beyond our help, Alan?”

Alan regarded him quietly. “I’m not failing her again.” He whispered softly. Gently he coaxed the liquid past her frayed lips. Half of it dribbled out futilely, most seemed to be soaked in by the hot parched skin.  

Chris knelt down next to them and looked up with confused eyes. “Is it possible? Derek’s mother? After all this time? She’s still alive?”

Alan ducked his head close to her eyeing her scarred and broken features. “Talia? Talia Esmee?” The break in his voice echoing the pain in his heart. He grabbed at  his bag and still cradling her softly, reached within and pulled out another bottle. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth and carefully poured the contents into her mouth. His hand gently coaxing her throat to swallow.

She began to thrash against him as the liquid took effect. Her eyes flashed open in a wordless panic and confusion.  Alan laughed in relief down at her. “You’re safe! You’re safe! Talia!” He softened his voice. “It’s me. It’s Alan.” He leaned in to gently press his lips to her forehead. “Oh. Talia. What you’ve endured.” He gently regarded her.  “I’m here now. We are all here for you.” She closed her eyes and succumbed to the medicine’s effect with a soft nod of her head.

“Get your car Chris. I need to get her back to the clinic as soon as possible.”

Chris jerked back and looked at him in amazement. “But the others? Stiles and Derek?”

Deaton shook his head slowly. “You and I aren’t going to be able to help them right now. We can help them by doing this. I can’t let her suffer any more than she already has. The others will be able to get Stiles back. John and Melissa have the children. She…” He looked back down at the woman who had changed his life all those many years ago. “Needs us.”

**The Pack**

Melissa and John leapt from the car as soon as the brake was placed, the engine still running. John looked at the prone body of Derek with Morrell kneeling at his side, and then at the two limp forms of Stella and Ethan surrounded by Allison and Lydia.  From the back of the cruiser he heard Esmee’s cry of fear. She scrambled out and stood staring at the scene before her. Large tears pooling in her frightened face. John gripped her shoulder as his world tilted dangerously. “Lydia?” He croaked at the girl as she gently cradled Stella. Melissa wasted no time for worry. Her years of nursing and emergency training kicked in the minute she saw the situation. Grabbing the oxygen tank from the back of the cruiser she descended on the children like an avenging angel. Strapping the masks on each child she began searching over them and checking out their limbs and torsos. 

She gave John and Esmee a relieved smile. “They’re going to be ok. Just a bit of smoke inhalation. Some second degree burns. Get my bag… and for Christ sake stop gaping like a fish!” John startled and retrieved the objects.

He carried over another mask and small tank to Morrell and  she placed it over Derek’s face. Esmee dove to her father’s side in tears. “Dad!” She gripped at his hand. “Dad!”  Morrell glanced down at her with a start.

“You are Esmee?”

Esmee nodded and snuffled back her tears still clinging to her father’s hand.

 “I’m helping him. Don’t worry. He’s strong. He’ll heal.”

Esmee nodded and ran her hand tenderly over her father’s head with a nod and quietly whispered “He’s the alpha.”

“Where is Stiles?” John asked Allison. She shared a brief worried look with Lydia. “He went after Deaming.”

Lydia gave him a long look. “Peter, Scott and Isaac are after him.”

John knelt by the children and watched as Melissa cut through the cloth to examine their burns. She applied the ointment and gently placed the gauze over the worst of their burns. Lydia gently lifted Stella so Melissa could administer the ointment.

John flashed a worried look at her. “He didn’t…hurt anyone? Did he?”

Lydia rubbed her side softly where Stiles had trampled past her. “He didn’t…yet.”

John grit his teeth. “And the druid? Where’s he?”

Lydia looked over to the old man sitting by a tree. He was turning Stella’s stuffed wolf softly in his hands. The old man’s eyes looked up and caught John’s and then returned to his thoughts.

 “We will need to get them home.” Melissa whispered.

“Home? Shouldn’t we get them to a hospital?” John eyes widened.

 Melissa frowned and sighed. “Ideally. But this wouldn’t be so easy to explain away.” She looked over at Derek. “Are his wounds healing?” She asked Morrell. Morrell sat back and regarded Derek. “Fire damage takes a considerably longer time for their healing to mend.”

Esmee sobbed and pressed her hands on her father’s chest. “Dad! Be strong! Please! We need you! Daddy needs you!” She grit her teeth in concentration and tried to remember what she had been taught. She felt the waves of warmth flow from her hands into her father. “Dad!” she yelled angrily. “Wake up!”

 

**Derek**

He lunged forward in a panic and looked around. Lights from the cruiser sending sickening dizzy waves over him, making his senses reel in confusion. He pulled the oxygen from his face and scrambled up from the ground startling Morrell and Esmee back from tending his wounds. He staggered and nearly fell from the hot rush of pain that raced through his back as his nerves and flesh responded to his movements. He collapsed forward. “Where are the children!” He clenched his jaw through the pain and weakly stood. Morrell reached a steadying hand to his arm. “They are safe. They are here.” She looked over at Lydia and Allison who were each cradling the children as they sat up, oxygen masks covering their small faces. He saw Stella’s bright eyes catch his.  “Allison looked them over. They are going to be…” Derek shoved past her and staggered towards his children.

“Derek!” Morrell grabbed at him. He turned and snarled. “Don’t! Don’t get in my way!” He shoved her back making her stumble. The hot rage was bubbling back into him. He felt his breath catch and he scanned the area with a panicked look.  Something was wrong.

“Where’s Stiles!”

 He turned back to her wide eyes. She shook her head. “He ran off almost an hour ago.” She flinched as he lunged towards her. “Where did he go!”

“He escaped from us! He broke free! He ran…”

“Derek!” The voice stopped him and he realized he had grasped Morrell’s arms tightly. His jaws inches from her throat.

“Let her go! Right. Now!” He turned and saw Melissa. Her eyes red and swollen from crying stepping quickly towards him. She pressed her lips together and looked at him. Her face full of worry and concern.  “They are ok. The children. They need you.” She reached out and touched his cheek gently. “They need their dad now.” Derek nodded slowly and released Morrell’s arms. Melissa cautiously wrapped him in her arms. He felt the gently sob release from his chest. “I’m sorry.” He whispered against her.

“Shhh. Sweetheart.” She gently stroked his head. “We will find him. John is with them. Scott, Isaac and Peter went after him.” She pulled back and regarded him. “We will get him back. Safe and sound.” She slowly walked with him towards the cars and ambulance. “We will together.”

“Dad?” The small voice echoed through the night. Esmee grabbed him tightly burying her head against his stomach. Derek bent down and held her as she turned her face up to him.

“I was so scared! You were so hurt and you didn’t move. And Stella and Ethan! Did you get the bad man?” She lifted her usually stoic face up to him, tears of fear and anger streaming from her eyes.

 “Dad! Dad!” He looked over her head at Stella and Ethan as they staggered to his side. They all collapsed in a group of tears and hugging. Derek felt the rage slide from him as sweet relief flowed from their touches. They were with him again. They were safe.

 “You are ok? Right? I’m so sorry. I tried to protect you.” He stroked and kissed them gently.

Stella looked into his eyes.  “He got away?”

Derek flinched slightly and nodded. Stella sighed and kissed him. “I’m not afraid anymore. You are here. Daddy and you won’t ever let him hurt us again.” Ethan took Stella’s hand and held it tightly and looked up at his father with tear filled eyes.

“And we won’t let him hurt you or anyone we love either.”

Esmee took her brother’s free hand and kissed it and nodded looking at her father’s tear streaked face. Her free hand stroking along the tears on her father’s cheek.“We are strongest together. We are pack.”

 

“Derek we really do need to help the children more.” Melissa said softly, her lip trembling at the scene before her. Derek nodded but his arms seemed to hold them even closer to his body. Morrell held out her hand and stopped Melissa.

“Look.” She pointed to the scene before them. Derek’s back was slowly healing before their eyes. Ethan’s burn across his face was disappearing. “They are healing one another.”

Melissa gasped with a smile. “How? How is that even?”

The druid stepped forward. “They are pack. They are strongest together. They protect and defend what is theirs.” In his hand he held a blade and the torn form of a plush wolf. Melissa and Morrell stepped back as they eyed it and him.

“Where did you get that?” Morrell asked softly.

“I was going to ask them.” He gestured to the pile of the children and Derek before him. Stella looking over at them furrowed her brow. “The wee lass was grippin’ it tightly when we found her.”

Stella blinked and pulled free from her father and siblings’ embrace. She walked with a wobbly gait up to him and grabbed Sterek from his hands. “They were mine. I hid it inside Sterek in case I needed it.”

John exchanged a confused glance with Lydia and then with Melissa and Morrell. “Sweetheart? You hid a dagger in Sterek when?”

Stella smoothed Sterek’s fur. “Before we left for the beach.” She looked up at her grandfather with determined eyes. “So I could protect us if I needed too.”

Melissa gasped. “Sweetheart! What were you going to do?”

Stella pursed her lips and shrugged. “Stab him in the heart?” She looked over at Ethan with a wide smile. “But Ethan did it instead!”

John flinched back. “Stab him? You stabbed him?”

Ethan looked up from his father’s shoulder and scanned the worried eyes of the adults looking at him. He nodded. “I did. But I don’t think in his heart.” He looked at Stella. “But I made him bleed.”

The druid laughed and hooted delightedly. “And we say kids these days don’t have any common sense! Outstanding!”

John furrowed his brow at the old man. “You think that this is a good thing!” He strode forward and gestured at Ethan. “That my seven year old grandson has the ability to stab someone!”

The druid ‘tssked’ his tongue at him. “It is a good thing. He knows enough to fight when he needs to fight! And!” He held up the blade. “I have the bastard’s blood!” He chuckled again and ran a finger over the blade. “We can find him now. After all these years! I have him! I can find him! No matter where he hides!”

 

 

* * *

 

John pulled the cruiser to a stop and raced from the car. The old man huffing behind him. “This way! This way!” The old man grunted. The blood slicked dagger clutched firmly in his hand. “That granddaughter of yours has the makings of quite the warrior!” The old man chuckled looking at the dagger.

“She should only have to worry about school and toys and whether or not she’s getting dessert!” John snarled at him. He almost broke down into tears when Lydia showed him the torn and frayed figure of Sterek. The druid huffed at him. “She is more than a regular kid! And thank the maker for it! She’s a survivor!”

“Shut up and lead the way! The others are way ahead of us!”

The druid stiffened and stopped suddenly. His eyes scanning the woods. “They aren’t meant to find him.”

John skidded to a stop. “What do you mean?” John turned to look at the man.

“I mean. I was.”

John wasn’t able to deflect the quick swing of the branch before it hit his head. He staggered and fell.

“Sorry. Boyo. I told you I had a job to do.” The old man regarded the limp form of John. “I’m truly sorry.”

A sudden snarl filled the woods and a creature stepped from the dappled shadows and stood bristling before the druid.  The druid stepped back and smiled at him.

“So. This is what you look like all full on Alpha?” He held the blade out towards the wolf. “You are still in there aren’t you Stiles?”

The wolf lunged forward its jaws snapping.

“Ah. And so is the demon.” The druid closed his eyes and took in a slow breath.

The wolf lowered its head and sniffed towards the limp form of John next to the druid. The druid tracked his eyes and smiled. “He was in danger. I needed to make sure he wasn’t our next casualty.”

The wolf lunged and stopped again. Its jaws clicking in fury and anger.

The druid held up his hands. “Calm! Calm Boyo! He’s fine! A bit bruised and he’ll probably have a hell of a headache but he’ll live!”

 

The silver wolf flung itself at him. The old man staggered back and collapsed as the heavy form pinned him down, its jaws snapping at his throat. The old man grabbed at the fur and pulled it closer. “Its ok lad. I’m here to stop you.” The wolf lurched and whined as a sharp pain broke through the rage. It staggered back. Blood seeping from its silver sheened fur. The golden eyes cleared and regarded the old man.

“I thought I had to kill you. But all I needed to do was this.” He held the dagger out. “Slow you down so that she can finally get to you.”

The old man pulled out a vial and quicker than his form would suggest jumped up and threw the contents in an arc around the wolf. “Asábháilteacht…Safety.”

The wolf staggered slowly and fell forward. A warm breeze seemed suddenly to rise up, shaking the leaves from the desolate forest. The trees seemed to bend closer as if aware of the motions below. The old man shakily stepped closer and gently reached forward to stroke the wolf’s head.

“Lass? It’s now... leigheas. Heal him.”

A faint glow seemed to shimmer over the fallen wolf. The blood slicked fur rippling under an unseen gentle caress. The druid smiled slowly. Reaching back into his sweater he pulled out another vial. “This time you won’t be escaping beasty. He poured out the sea salt carefully around the slumbering form of the wolf. “It’s time all our nightmares were over.”

 

**Stiles**

 

He blinked his eyes opened to a strange scene. He was back home. He sat up on his bed and looked around cautiously. His hands feeling down his sides.

“I thought?” He looked down to where a ghost of a pain still lingered. This wasn’t right. He didn’t still have his room like this.

This was his father’s house. Mellissa and his dad had made it over into a room for the kids. Where were the billions of toys and other miscellaneous bric-a-bracs that Paw Paw and Abuela splurged on Ethan, Esmee and Stella over the years?

Stiles gingerly slid to the side of the bed and placed his feet down. It felt solid. It felt real. He stood up and scanned around the room. It was his old room. The room he grew up in. The same curtains, the same rug, the same old cranky PC that introduced him to the delights of online gaming and porn.

“Oh. My. God!” He turned around in a panic. “Am I dead? Is this it? This is my heaven? My old room? My old life?” He flounced his arms up and down and patted his body to see if it were solid.

A soft chuckle made him spin towards the doorway. A woman stood regarding him with a smile.

The eyes regarding him made him slip back to the bed with a gasp. “Mom?”

Stella stepped towards him with a shaky smile as the tears gathered in her eyes. “I’m sorry I had to do this to you.”

Stiles blinked through his tears as he tried to catch his breath. He felt the panic creeping up over him. His mother placed a warm hand against his back as she sat next to him.

“Breathe Stiles. Breathe.” He swallowed and nodded, eyes wide taking in every inch of her.

“How? How is this?” He gestured at her “Am I dead?” He whispered.

Stella stroked his head gently. “No. Just safe. Through Bran and Lydia I was able to cross back to you.”

Stiles lurched forward and looked down at his chest. “Eve! She is…”

Stella stood and held his arms. “Unable to be here. This is part of you she cannot touch. Cannot reach.”

Stiles sob broke as he looked down at his mother. “I’m taller than you…now.”

She chuckled and nodded. “You are!” She patted his cheek. “And so amazing! A father! A husband! You are everything I ever hoped you would be!”

“Uh. Mom? I’m also a gay quasi werewolf? You down with that?” He chuckled as she bent over against him in a laugh.

“Well. Something’s were a surprise.” She raised her eyebrow at him. “The werewolf part at least.”

“Huh? What?”

“Stiles. You are amazing as I knew you would be.” Stella regarded him thoughtfully. “But you are holding something that makes you dangerous. Something you need to let go.”

Stiles suddenly remembered the rage. The hatred that coursed through him. He flinched back as the room seemed to waver. “I need to find them! My babies! My children!”

Stella held him. Her eyes determined and firm. “They are safe. Derek is with them. He has them. They need you. They need you to return to them.”

The panic rose again inside him. “Then let me go to them! I need them. I need to hold them and see them and…”

“Stiles!” Stella’s voice was commanding and sharp as it was when he was misbehaving as a child. “Focus!”

Stiles nodded and took a calming breath. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Outside this room you will find something that you and only you can conquer.  You must get past this before you can truly return. Only you can hope to defeat it.” She paused and smiled at him. “With the greatest strength you have.”

Stiles frowned. “Is it Eve? I kind of already defeated her. I mean. I slashed her throat and…”

His mother frowned at him. “Stiles! Again. Focus!”

He nodded quickly and mumbled. “Sorry. Sorry.”

 She stepped towards the doorway. “Once you go out I can’t be with you.” She pressed her lips together and nodded softly. “But you know I’m really always with you, right? What makes you so strong. What makes you who you are.” She rushed to him and embraced him tightly. “Oh. My baby. How proud I am of you. How strong and loving you are.”

Stiles felt his arms trembling as he held her tight. He could smell the perfume she always wore, the scent of the gardens and the warm noon day sun. He felt her laughter against his chest. “You are my greatest gift! Thank you! Thank you for being you!”

She stepped back and regarded him. “And when you see them, tell my grandchildren I love them and Derek too!” She giggled so like his daughter that it made his heart clench. “They are going to be as amazing as you are! Remember what it is that makes you…You.” With a faltering smile she faded. The door opened slowly and the veneer of the memory began to peel away. “Remember there is an art to being human, Stiles that some people can never understand.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short. But the muse was on me tonight. More to come. I promise. please keep the love coming!

**The Pack**

Bran chanted softly and focused his strength in surrounding the circle. The pale green glow that could only be seen by his eyes was holding strong. He sat back on the crumbling leaves and watched the form of the silver wolf twitch and whine softly before him as the faint golden glow lifted and illuminated him. She had done what she could. She wouldn’t be able to stay any longer. There were rules to these things, and even now he could see her wavering; hoping to stay, wanting to still protect and nurture as all mothers would. “Nah. Lass. You did as you could. I promise you. I’ll do my bit.” The gold light flickered as if in response and then slowly ascended sending faint glimmers like a wave back towards him. Bran blinked back his tears and nodded towards the light. “I promise. I’ve a lifetime of wrongs to be makin’ up for. Let this be a start.” He saw the wound in its side slowly binding leaving only a streak of scarlet on the lustrous fur. The binding chant he whispered stopped as soon as he heard the shuffling and snap of twigs from behind him. Bran pulled his shoulders back and cautiously stood to turn and face the slowly moving form.

“It was kind of you to bring him right to me. One less angry Alpha hot on my heels…” The figure stepped from the shadows. Deaming clutched his chest, the blood still seeping darkly from his wound. “After all these years, what a pleasant surprise to see you again, Advisor.”

Bran looked at the dark eyes and scowled. “I’m no one’s advisor now! Lad. I’m a free agent.”

Deaming chuckled. “After all those years helping Gerard? All you taught me? You were quite eager to take me under your wing twenty years ago. Remember? All those hunters you helped and trained?”

“I was sorely misguided!” Bran grit through his teeth, fists clenching in fury.

Deaming smiled wickedly at him. “But still you were our advisor. You gave us all so many useful ideas. All that clap trap about keeping the balance? Right? Wasn’t that your schtick?”

“You were supposed to follow a code! A way of honor! Gerard was as twisted and perverse as you are.”

Deaming sighed. “So now you want to make it all better? I assume you somehow managed to wheedle your big nose into my latest acquisition and help these fools track me. Otherwise I can figure out how they even found me.” He shook his head. “So deluded. You think if you help some random monsters, you think it cleans the slate?”

Bran turned and stood between him and the limp form of Stiles. “I have come to stop you. I was trained to kill monsters!”

Deaming threw back his head with a laugh. “Monster? Me? I’m a hunter! I’m _the_ Hunter! And I choose my hounds.”

Bran’s face twisted in disgust. “Innocent girls that you rape and butcher! Helpless victims to your perversions!” He lifted the dagger up. “Children that you can overpower.”

Deaming pulled his gun free and waved it at the old man. “I’m culling the herd. I’m keeping the balance.” He looked over at Stiles and at the unconscious form of John. “What is up with that one? You got in the way of its hunt? You’ve bound it? Why? Just slit its throat and be done with it!”

Bran stole a quick glance sideways at Stiles. “ I stopped his hunt, aye. But for you. I’ll na have your poisonous blood smearing his soul.”

Deaming bent over with a laugh. “Christ! You Irish! So fucking dramatic! Poisonous blood!” His eyes narrowed and he looked up at Bran. “My blood is pure. I was crafted and created by the likes of you, by Gerard! He saw me for what I am. He honed the edges and let me loose.”

“Gerard was as great a monster as you, lad. He’s dead now and hopefully his son will erase, through his noble actions, the sins of the father!”

“Break the circle! Let him free. I want to see what your new pet can do.” Deaming eyed the silver wolf hungrily. He waved his gun back at Bran. “Now that I’ve lost my prize pet I’ll need something new to keep me entertained.”

Bran scowled disgustedly at him. “I’ll protect this one with my life. He is my responsibility now.”

Deaming straightened up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Like you did for your granddaughter?” He tapped the barrel of the gun against his chin as he looked up remembering. “What was her name?”

Bran’s fists clenched in rage. “Colleen! Her name was Colleen!”

“Ah. Yes. She was such a beauty. All golden curls and big green eyes. Shame really. She wasn’t made of sterner stuff.” Deaming looked at him with a sneer. “That’s why you’re here. Why you’ve been tracking after me all these years? Isn’t it? To get revenge against me over her?”

“She was but a wee child!” Bran groaned feeling his heart clench painfully.

“No. She was a woman. Well, after I was finished with her.” He could feel Bran’s desperate anger flowing from the old man’s shaking form. “Gerard was kind enough to task me with the responsibility. He said take down the rabid dog. You should never have included her in your training. She was ill equipped to deal with a full blown Alpha.”

“A mistake.” Bran sobbed clutching at the dagger. “She was no threat!”

“Well. Gerard disagreed. I was only following orders after all!”

“Where did you bury her! Where is she!” Bran stormed angrily.

Deaming scoffed. “Bury her? I left that wasted corpse in the desert. I let the night scavengers clean her out. Let the hot sun dry her bones for the rats and rodents to gnaw. Maybe a cactus has grown from her now? Wouldn’t that be a pretty druidy thing for you? Everything balances out. She’s dead. The cactus is alive. Right?”  Deaming strode from the overgrowth towards him. Bran straightened his shoulders and planted his feet firmly, his eyes fixed past Deaming with a grim determination.

Deaming shook his head. “It really is a shame to kill you. You still know so much. So many things I could use. But?” He clucked his tongue. “I really should get going. I’m in no shape to deal with whatever random Omegas might be around now that their Alpha is all burnt up.”

Bran smiled at him. “The Alpha? Burnt up? He’s dead? Really?”

Deaming widened his eyes at him. He squinted at the smile that inched across the druid’s weathered face. “What the hell are you smiling about? “Surely you saw the flames? Heard the explosion? Yes. The animal was killed, sadly along with my pretty little golden girl. But…” Deaming shrugged “Tomorrows another day. The hunt continues.”

Deaming felt the hot breath on his neck a second before the gun slipped helplessly from his broken arm. The bones ground together painfully and  he was spun around to see the red hot eyes of Derek towering above him. “Not for you.” Derek snarled into his face, his claws digging into Deaming’s shoulders. Derek twisted his hands with a quick motion dislocating the shoulders with a sickening pop. Deaming screamed in agony and looked around at the sudden appearance of the wolf pack closing in. Their amber eyes glowing with a hot feral rage.

Derek lifted him from the ground and shook him like a boneless rabbit. “Kill me then.” Deaming slurred through his pain. “Be done with it.”

Derek eyed the monster in his arms and roared his rage into the night. Another wolf stepped forward. His eyes burning with fury. “No. You won’t get off that easy.” Came the silky voice of Peter. He lashed out a claw and carefully severed the tendons at Deaming’s knee. Another pack member sliced through his elbow sending the tendon reeling like a broken fishing line. “You aren’t going anywhere!” Scott growled. Deaming shuddered as the pain raced through his body. Their claws surgically precise pinpointing the tendons, leaving only the tiniest pooling of blood. His body became immobile. His eyes wide in agony staring into the blood red eyes of the Alpha. Each member inflicting a wound that wouldn’t kill only paralyze and add to his agony.

Deaming opened his mouth in a cry of agony. “You are so weak! You couldn’t even protect the two pups from me! Shall I tell you how nicely I got them trained! What I did to them!”

Derek snarled and pulled him close. Deaming laughed and spat blood into his face. “You afraid I took their precious innocence? Well. I did. Especially my little golden princess! They will always have a part of me…” He couldn’t finish the sentence because Derek had ripped his tongue from his head. He held the bloody  item and dropped it down casually, his eyes still boring in on the man before him. Blood gushing from his gaping mouth. Derek leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You will be paying for what you have done. And I’ll kill you. Only. When I and my pack get bored of your screaming.” Derek’s claws released him leaving long welts as the man fell helplessly down. He turned to his pack. “Get him out of here. You know where to take him!”

 

 

**Stiles**

 

The world was slipping and shifting as he moved. It was all a construct. Something his mind had crafted to make some order to the chaos that was around him. His mother had said that there was something in the next room. Something only he could deal with. Thoughts of crazy assed Alphas or Kanimas or even scary old grandfathers began to pop up. He shook his head to clear it. No. Focus. Keep calm.

The first thing he saw was…himself?

The boy was sitting waiting. His eyes large and calculating looking up at him.

“You know it’s about time you got here.” The boy stood up and looked at himself. Stiles recoiled at his dopplenger. “This? I have to deal with me?”

The boy smiled. “I’m tired of playing second fiddle. I want out.” He rubbed his hands together and gave Stiles a wicked grin. “I’m ready to show the world what I have. What I can be.”

Stiles furrowed his brow. “And? That is?”

“Power. Strength.” The shadow Stiles smiled at him. “I’m ready to take on what I should have taken years ago.”

Stiles took a quieting breath. He remembered his mother’s last words. He chuckled and looked up at the surprised eyes of his twin. “You are power? Strength?”

The dark shadow of himself nodded and grinned with a feral smile. “I am what we should be! No one will dare hurt us or those we love! Ever again!” The boy grinned and nodded. “You’ll see. Just accept it! Accept me! We won’t need to be afraid ever again.”

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Nah. You’re not power. You’re not strength. I know what you are…”

Stiles walked towards the figure with calm, measured strides. The figure faltered and stumbled away from him.

“You are my fears. My worries. My feelings of helplessness.” Stiles looked down at the shrinking form before him. The image of a young Stiles gazed up at him. His eyes pooling in fear and sorrow. Stiles bent down and regarded his younger self. He pressed his lips together and tentatively reached out to grasp the young boy to his chest.

“I remember you.” Stiles croaked softly holding the fading figure. “You woke up in me after mom died. I never wanted to feel that pain ever again. To lose so big a part of my heart was the darkest, hardest thing I had ever felt. To feel so helpless. And alone and yet try to carry on. Be there for her. Be her ‘brave boy’. I studied every detail as I watched her die, so that I’d always have her with me. Afterwards, I became so afraid that I’d lose someone else I loved. I watched over my dad. Then Scott and Lydia. Then Derek and my children… So afraid that I’d lose someone else that I loved.” 

He sat back with a deep breath and looked at himself with the eyes of life experience. “But it can’t be the way to live. You can’t fear always. Always fearing what is to come. You must live. Love and remember each and every moment you have.” The small boy in his arms nodded slowly and vanished. Stiles stood and wiped at his tears. He cleared his throat. “’Ok? Eve? I think I’m ready for whatever ‘This is your life’ bullshit you got planned.”

A doorway opened and a new figure appeared. It wavered and changed. First Derek limping and wounded staggered into view. His eyes pleading and tear filled. “I failed them Stiles! I failed you. I wasn’t strong enough! I needed you. I need you still!” Stiles grit his teeth as he looked into those eyes. Those eyes that were so fragile, so lost and searching. It was those eyes that had melted his heart all those years ago. The ones that caught his from the back seat of his father’s cruiser, all guarded and wary but desperate and hopeful at the same time. Stiles felt his breath quicken as Derek staggered to him. He blew out a shaky breath.  “Ok. Let’s see where this goes.”

“You promised me! Promised to stay with me!” Derek grabbed at his hand. “Why did you fail me?” Derek’s eyes flared angrily. “I shouldn’t have trusted you! You never were strong enough! Look at you! Look at how quickly you failed me! Failed us! Let this happen to us! I should have left you years ago! I could have had anyone I wanted! I still can!”

Stiles flinched back with a laugh. “Uh. Ok. Got it. Insecurities. Yup! Check.” He looked at Derek’s angry face and smiled. “But. I know I am loved. Completely and totally by someone who…yes…could get anyone he wanted.” Stiles stroked the face before him and it transformed into his Derek. Smiling and eager and content. “But he chose me didn’t he? He saw my worth…just as I saw his.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed the smiling face as it melted away. “And we love each other. Nothing and no one can stop that from being. No matter what fears or insecurities I may have, Eve. We are one. And it’s not anger or fear that did that. It was love.”

Suddenly she was there. Her hatred pouring off her like a black smoke. Her eyes narrowed at him in fury.

“Give it up, Stiles. You know I’m not going anywhere! I have you. You are a part of me!”

Stiles saw the room change again. The basement corridor under the house. The chains that had once held him captive before her dangling menacingly. Stiles nodded. “I remember this. I also remember something else from that time. “ Stiles stepped towards her unafraid. “How much I hated you. Hated what you were doing to him, to me. How you played on each and every one of my fears.” Even flinched back as Stiles hand reached for her. “And I’m sorry for it all.” Stiles caught her eyes and held her firm. “I’m sorry I killed you. Sorry that I never forgave you. Never let you move on.”

Eve twisted in his grasp. “Let me go!” She screamed in rage. “I want you dead! I want them all dead!”

“No.” Stiles said softly. “You just need release. I’m ready to see you. You were the only person I had ever killed. I thought it was the only way. To protect him. To protect us. I took your life… your power. But I never really wanted it…” Stiles swallowed as the tears choked his throat. “I never wanted the control or the strength. Only the ability to help and protect those I love. I never allowed myself to stop hating you, fearing you and what you brought out in me.”

Eve struggled wildly against him. Stiles gripped her tightly. “I’m so sorry. Eve. Go. Be at peace. Please let go of the anger. The pain. I’ll do right by your sacrifice. I’ll protect my pack. I’ll honor your memory. I will be an Alpha.  I forgive you. I forgive you.”

The eyes of the demon shifted and the worn and tired eyes of the woman he had hated and fought looked at him with a new clarity and wonder. “I’m free?” She whispered softly.

Stiles smiled and nodded.

The image shifted and faded. Stiles stood alone in the room. He felt a soft breeze lift him up. He looked down at himself sprawled in a circle of ash and salt. A steady heartbeat drew him back to the earth. It was a sound as beautiful as any song he had ever heard, its cadence and rhythm as familiar and natural to him as his own heartbeat. He saw the figure kneeling by his side. The hands gentle and shaking reaching for him.

Stiles felt strong arms lifting him up from the ground. A soft press of lips against his forehead. The smell of Derek suddenly surrounding him like a protective embrace. “Stiles?” He heard the worry and the ache of fear in Derek’s voice. “I’m here, Stiles. I’m here.”

Stiles smiled softly and allowed the deep blackness of sleep to climb over him, secure and safe in his mate’s arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Stella**

With wobbling steps Stella carried the tray to the stairs. She furrowed her brow at the precariously wobbling bowl of cereal and the over flowing cup of coffee. She stopped frozen and watched as the caramel drops sploshed dangerously over the edge. With a sigh and puff of breath to dislodge the curl that fell in front of her eye, she sat down and began a slow careful creep up the stairs on her bottom.

She was nearly at the top when she heard the snicker behind her and turned to see her brother watching from the top landing. Ethan furrowed his brow and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“What time is it?” He looked at her. “Is the sun even up yet?”

Stella continued her ascent without looking back at him. “Shh. I want to surprise Daddy.”

Ethan blinked at her in confusion and a wide smiled hope. “Is he awake?” He turned excited eyes towards his fathers’ room. “I didn’t know…”

Stella reaching the top step, paused to push the tray onto the landing, and then stood up with a frown. “Not yet.” She  admitted quietly.

She gathered up the tray making the coffee spill again. “Aw! Crud.” She groaned.

Ethan reached for the tray making Stella jerk it away. “I can do it!” She growled softly.

Ethan stopped and looked at his little sister with a smile. “I know you can.” He gently helped her hold it. “I just want to help you.”

Stella held his eye and nodded. Together they maneuvered the tray up and headed down the hallway to the closed door. Ethan opened it slowly and sharing a smile with his sister stepped forward.

The curtains were drawn leaving the room dark and quiet. The children paused and looked up at the figure of their father seated up cradling the slumbering form of Stiles.

Derek arched his eyes up and looked at them. He blinked and paused in his gentle stroking of Stiles’ forehead to look at them.

He cleared his throat and smiled. “What are you two doing up so early?” He whispered.

Stella and Ethan left the tray on the bedside table and slowly crept up to sit next to their fathers. Ethan reached a hand out and rubbed Stiles’ leg.

“He’s been sleeping a long time.” He flashed a worried eye up at his father. Derek frowned and nodded, his lips slowly pressing against Stiles’ head. “He’s ok. Deaton said he just needs this.”

Stella crept up to snuggle against her father’s side. She looked down at Stiles’ sleeping face. Her hand rubbing over his chest softly. She listened to his heart beating steadily. “Daddy?” She whispered to him. “I really want you to wake up now.”

Derek reached his hand over to her and gently stroked her hair. “He will baby. When he is ready.”

 

* * *

 

Derek washed the sleep from his face and looked at the three days growth of stubble on his face. He shook his head too tired to even contemplate anything more mundane than moving. He had sent the children back to their rooms. He needed to get himself together. He couldn’t be by Stiles’ side day and night. They needed him. He stepped from the bathroom and looked at the quiet form of Stiles still sleeping.

He took in a deep breath. “I want to stay with you.” He whispered. “Be here when you wake. But.” He laughed softly. “You’d kill me if you knew I had left the kids unattended except for Isaac, the past three days.”

He pulled on his t-shirt and paused to watch for some movement or acknowledgement. When there was none he sighed and opened the curtains letting in the early light. He pulled the windows opened and stood looking out at the misty morning rolling in. “Some fresh air.” He nodded and closed his eyes.

He made his way downstairs. The chaos of the kitchen hit him like a truck. He spun around and looked at the piles of dishes. The smeared trails of peanut butter and jelly running with the obvious fingerprints of the children. The congealed bowls of cereal from Stella’s daily  hopeful ritual.

“Je-zus.” He rubbed his face at the mess. “Isaac!” He barked.

He heard the groan of his beta from the couch. Derek strode over to him and looked down at his slack face. Derek chuckled at the innocent look Isaac threw at him through his sleep filled eyes.

“What the hell happened in my kitchen?” Derek gestured behind him. “And where the hell were you and Peter? I thought you two said you’d keep an eye on them?”

Isaac struggled up and rubbed his face. “We did. They just out wait us!”

Derek frowned and crossed his arms. “Outwait you?”

Isaac sat up rubbing his face. “They are like little night demons! They get a burst of energy and there’s no stopping them! And then Peter goes and gives them candy to stop them from arguing!”

He looked up at his Alpha with a new found pride. “How do you do it? They are non-stop! That really isn’t a wives tale! Candy does make kids hyper!” Isaac looked at the piles of Baby Ruth and Reese’s peanut butter cup wrappers that scattered over the floor.

“Where is he anyhow?” Derek searched for his uncle. Isaac shrugged “I think he went to check up on our guest or to see Alan.” He stretched and staggered up. “I need coffee.” He grumbled.

Derek huffed through his nose. “What you need is to help me clean this place. What if Stiles…” Derek paused and gripped his hands tightly. “I want it looking good for...When he wakes up.”

Isaac stiffened and looked at the tired and taut form before him. “Derek.” He reached a hand to his shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Have you slept at all?”

Derek looked up at him and then back at his feet with a non-committal shrug. “I’m fine.”

Isaac smirked and gripped his arm. Derek startled and looked at the hand and then back at his Beta. “What do you think you are doing?”

Isaac ignored him and slowly led him towards the stairs. “Go to bed. I’ll clean. Take care of yourself.”

Derek tilted his head at him. “I’m fine. I need…”

Isaac crossed his arms and looked defiantly at Derek. “Ok. So what would Stiles think of you wearing yourself out like this? You have a pack to run. Children to take care of. You won’t be doing that if your body isn’t in peak form.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I am in peak form! I can’t just stop because I’m a little tired.”

“Derek. You are more than a little tired! You’re wobbling on your feet! Even right now!” Isaac gestured at him. He stepped up to Derek and patted his shoulder gently. “Trust me. Trust us. We are watching, we are here.”

Derek snorted. “From the chaos in my kitchen and the rest of the house I’d say not very well!”

Isaac chuckled. “Well. For the important things we are. We will keep our Alphas safe. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Derek relented only after Isaac promised to have Melissa come over. He stripped off his pants and shirt and slowly climbed next to stiles. He gently lowered his head with a sigh against Stiles’ chest. The heartbeat soothing him and making him worried all at once.

“Why won’t you wake up?” He whispered softly. His fingers tracing gently down Stiles chest. He looked up at the serene face and frowned. “I miss you. I miss you talking. I miss you smiling. I miss you holding me.” He stretched up and kissed his mate’s lips. They yielded under his pressure and remained still. “I need to know you are ok.” Derek choked back.

He closed his eyes and sleep seemed to take him in an instant. He was unsure of time and place when he heard the soft knock at the door. He looked up anxiously and over at the still slumbering form of Stiles. He wiped his eyes and sat up.

“What?” The door opened and Alan walked in. He bowed his head down and fumbled with his fingers over a bag in his hands.

“Derek. I needed to speak to you.” Derek looked over at Stiles and felt a hard lump lodge in his throat. “Is it about Stiles?”

Deaton blinked and looked up with a worried expression. “Oh! No! No! Sorry. He’s fine. Just exhausted.” He waved the bag he was carrying. “I brought some tea for when he wakes. He should be “up and at ‘em” as he says, anytime now.”

“Then what is it?”

Deaton smiled briefly. “It’s your mother. She is finally able to talk. She asked for you.”

Derek smiled wide. “She’s doing better? Really!” He clambered from the bed and pulled on his pants. “She can talk? And she remembers me? She asked for me?” Derek flashed hopeful eyes at Deaton.

Deaton pressed his lips together and nodded and then looked up with sad eyes. “And she asked for Laura too.”

 

**The Grey Lady**

 

She looked around uneasily at the house. Somethings were so different. Somethings were the same. It felt as if she were remembering a book she had read from long ago. She knew the story, knew the characters. Just not at what part she was reading. The scene was in her head. The characters, the tempo of her words. She sat here and read from a book.

 On a cold winter night she had curled up here with a book and read it aloud to a little boy. She let her finger run over the stuffed fabric. This was the place she had sat. But the chair was different. The room was different. She paused and turned as the man stepped into the room. His hair dark and mussed from sleep. His eyes bright and hopeful. So alike. So different.

“Mom?” She heard his heart pound frantically as he gazed on her. She felt the tightening breath in her throat as she pulled his name from the etched places in her heart.

“Derek.” She whispered.

She looked back at the chair. “I read to you. Here.” She closed her eyes remembering. “The Hobbit.” She smiled at the eyes of the little boy wide and eager listening. “And you went looking in the forest for the ‘hole in the ground’ for weeks. You are my Derek?”

He gasped as she looked over at him, the tears erupted from his eyes. “Yes. Yes. I’m Derek.” He stepped towards her, arms out, nervously approaching her. “Mom?” He pleaded for her touch.

 She found herself pulling him tightly to her chest. His sobs breaking against her as they slid down to the floor.

She remembered this. This was in her still. Her baby. She would hold him just so. She heard herself humming down into his dark head. Her lips pressing into the familiar scent of him. Her body rocking and holding him gently. “Derek. Derek. Derek.”

 

Alan poured them the tea and sat back, his eyes tracking back and forth between mother and son. Derek wiped at his face and gave him a grateful nod as he took the cup into his shaking hands.

“Talia?” Alan placed the cup into her hands. She startled her eyes away from her son and glanced up at Alan. He smiled softly. “I’ve made us some chamomile tea. It was your favorite.”

She looked down at the cup and nodded slowly. She lifted it slowly to her lips and drank. She smiled. “I think I remember. It tastes like springtime.”

Derek clenched his jaw and pressed his lips together watching her. His eyes tracing the grey crisscross of scars that covered her face. She noticed his eyes and looked at him.

“Scary? This?” She gestured to her face and smirked. He startled and widened his eyes.

“No. Mom. No, you aren’t scary.”

She chuckled. “Liar. Heard your heart.”

Derek swallowed. “It’s healing. You are healing.”

Talia smiled again. “Still scary looking, yes?”

Derek ducked his head and sighed. “Not scary. Just…” He reached his hands for her. “I’m so sorry. Sorry he did this to you. Hurt you. All these years. If I had known!” His eyes flared angrily.

“I survived.” She held his gaze intently. “So that I could see you again. See my babies.” She reached out a hand to his face. “So grown up now! Not a baby. Not anymore.”

Derek pressed her hands to his face. “I’ll always be your baby, Momma.”

She wiped at his tears. “No more crying! Or else Laura will tease you!”

Derek stiffened and turned his teary eyes towards Deaton.

“Can you get her? So I can see her?” Talia leaned forward with a hopeful smile.

Alan cleared his throat. “Uh. Talia. There was something we needed to tell you.”

A sudden thundering of footsteps down the stairs made the three adults stop and look. Ethan and Stella hopped down the last step and jostled each other towards the television. They skidded to a stop when they saw the eyes on them. Ethan looked at the tears on his father’s cheeks and then at the gray lady. He smiled wide and rushed over to her. She smiled at him.

“You are here? You are getting all better?” He gently touched her cheek looking at the changes the past week had made. “You have blue eyes! Just like me and my dad!”

Stella crept closer. She shyly waved at the woman. “Are you feeling better? Dr. Deaton said he was taking care of you.”

Talia reached a hand to both children and drew them closer. “I am. Thanks to you two. My protectors.”

Stella smiled and shook her head. “You saved us.”

“Do I still scare you?” Talia looked into their eyes. Stella furrowed her brows and studied the woman carefully. “No. You don’t scare us. Because we can see you now.”

Ethan chuckled and sat down next to her. “And you don’t move like a zombie going all ‘Wrooar’ Woor’” He held his arms out and grimaced making the noises, which made Stella fling back her head with a laugh.

“But you were scary!” She laughed. She eyed Ethan. “Made Ethan go piddle!”

Ethan turned horrified eyes at his father and Deaton. “Liar face!”

Stella jumped up and ran as Ethan lunged for her. “Did so! Did so!” She laughed as they stormed into the kitchen and out of sight.

Talia followed them with bright eyes and smiled. She looked over at Derek. “These? These two are yours? Your children?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Yes. And…”

Esmee slowly walked into the room holding her art pad, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What are those two up to already?” She moaned.

Talia staggered to her feet and clasped a hand over her mouth. “Laura!” She stumbled up and grabbed the girl before her. “Laura!”

Esmee recoiled slowly from the woman’s grip. Her eyes frantically scanning from Alan to Derek.

 “Dad?” She dropped her art pad as Talia gripped her tightly. “What is going on?”

“Mom.” Derek stood up and slowly unclasped Talia’s hands from Esmee’s shoulders. “This is my other daughter. This is Esmee.”

Talia stepped back and blinked through her tears. “Not Laura?”

Derek shook his head slowly. “No. This is my daughter. Esmee.”

Esmee looked up with wide eyes at Talia and then at her father. “Dad? Is this?”

“Yes. This is your grandmother. Who we named you after. This is Talia Esmee Hale.”

Esmee nodded quickly and bit her lip. Talia stroked her face and ran her hand over her long brown hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. You look so like my daughter…”

Esmee caught her hand and held it. “It’s ok. I’m glad to meet you.” Esmee held her hand. “Can we make you some breakfast? Come on I’ll show you the kitchen.”

Talia nodded. Esmee gathered up her art pad and led her away. Derek and Alan shared an uneasy look.

“Let us let her have this moment Derek.” Alan sighed and looked down at his hands. “We will tell her later.”

 

Stella popped off the whip cream top and with a determined concentration unleashed a mile high torrent over the bowl of berries. She licked her fingers and shoved the colossal masterpiece before Talia’s widened eyes.

Stella raised her eyebrows up and down. “Looks good! Doesn’t it!” She smiled and gestured. “Go on! Eat it!”

Ethan and Esmee sat forward and smiled as Talia scooped out a spoonful.

“Wait!” Stella ordered. She grabbed a canister from the island and opened it. “Just needs a little of this!”

She deposited a handful of sugar over the bowl. She smiled with a knowing satisfaction. “Now it’s even better!”

Talia chuckled at her bright eyes and took a bite. The children watched expectantly as she chewed.

“It’s good right!” Ethan smiled. Talia chewed and moaned with delight.

Ethan leaned in with a conspiring whisper. “Just don’t tell Daddy when he wakes up about all the sugar! He doesn’t like us having too much.”

Talia swallowed and took another spoonful. “Don’t let your dad fool you. He loved sugar just as much as you do!”

Ethan smiled at this insight. “Yeah. Dad. Let’s us have sugar sometimes. But Daddy only says it’s ok in ‘mod-er-a-tion’.”

Talia smiled at him. “Dad? Daddy? Aren’t they the same person?”

Stella tilting the last of the whipped cream from the can into her mouth stopped and chuckled. “No silly! Dad is DAD. Daddy is DADDY.”

Ethan snatched a strawberry from her bowl. “But they are both Alphas. Both in charge of the pack.”

Talia frowned. “I do sense another Alpha. I thought perhaps Laura?”

Stella frowned. “Who?”

“Your aunt. Laura?”

Stella looked at her brother and sister. “Uhm. She isn’t here. Anymore.”

Talia paused and looked at the uneasy glances the children shared. “Can you introduce me to this other Alpha?”

Ethan frowned nervously. “He’s not feeling so good. He got hurt fighting the bad man and something else.”

Esmee cleared her throat. “Daddy is still asleep. Dr. Alan says he’s still healing. He’s upstairs.”

Talia pushed back from the table and stood. She shook her head in confusion. “He? This is your ‘Daddy’?”

The children all nodded slowly eyes fixed on her sudden commanding stance. “Children. Please show me where he is. I think it was time I met my son’s mate.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Talia**

 

Talia opened the door to the room and stopped. She remembered this room. She felt the breath escape her as she held the door to steady herself.  It had been hers at one time.

For a moment she almost expected to hear her husband’s voice calling her to bed.

Slowly she stepped into the room. A faint breeze moved the curtains, light from the early morning sun made the room glow warmly. They had painted the room a deep green. She smiled at that. It was as comforting as the forest in the summer.

She looked down at the wide eyes of the children next to her and gave them a slight smile.

“It’s ok. I won’t hurt him.” She looked over at the boy stretched out on the bed. His brown hair mussed, his pale skin shimmering, his lips pursed in some wordless dream.

Talia stroked Stella’s hair as she stepped forward her eyes fixed on her sleeping father.

She looked up at Talia and hesitantly took her hand. “Can you help him? Make him wake up?” Talia sighed and nodded. “I can try.”

“Mom? What are you doing?” Derek flashed anxious eyes at her and then over at Stiles. “You okay?”

Talia could sense the concern and fear that suddenly spiked around her son. He looked nervously at the children. “You should go downstairs. Abuela is here. She wants you to help her in the kitchen.”

The children threw a lingering look back towards Stiles and then to Talia. Ethan furrowed his brow and looked at her.  “Are you going to stay with us? I can show you my room later.” Talia blinked her eyes away from her son and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Ethan followed Stella and Esmee down the stairs. “I can read to you too. If you want?” He added. Stella grasped his hand and looked worriedly back up at her father’s rigid stance. Something wasn’t right. She wanted to stay. Derek nodded at her and gestured. “Go on. Abuela is waiting.”

Talia smiled at him. “As soon as I’m finished here, we can go play and you can read to me. I promise.”

Derek stepped past her into the room. He turned and faced her. “Maybe, we should go back downstairs. Alan says Stiles needs to sleep. He just needs to rest.”

A sudden worry flared over him as she strode forward to Stiles’ side. His mate was weak. He needed to keep him protected.  For a moment Derek nearly wanted to leap to Stiles, block her approach. He bent his head and schooled his breathing.

“Mom! I really need you to stay over here.” He heard the slight Alpha compelling in his tone.

Talia turned her eyes at him, they flared blue at his command. She paused and looked at the conflict that ran over his features.

“Derek.” She slowly sat down next to Stiles. Her hand slowly reaching out to touch Stiles’ face. “I am not a threat.”

Derek felt his heart flutter in fear. She was inches from Stiles. Her claws could easily strike out. Derek circled to Stiles and sat near her. His eyes conflicted with the panic and need of the scene before him. Talia lifted her hand slowly extending her claws.

She looked up at him. “You think I would hurt him? To what? Be Alpha again?”

She shook her head slowly. “I don’t need that anymore. I don’t want that anymore.” She lowered her hand slowly and gently stroked Stiles’ cheek. “I only needed to see the person who finally was able to catch and keep your heart.” She smiled at him warmly. “Your anchor.”

Derek swallowed and nodded, his eyes brimming slowly. “He is. He is my everything.”

Talia smiled and laugh softly. “I worried. I always worried over you. So alone. So shy. So caring.” She looked at him.  “I need to help him.” She said softly. “He’s wandering. He’s lost from his pack.”

Derek flinched and turned a frightened look at Stiles. “Alan just said he was exhausted! He was ok!” She smiled and the sound of his voice. “What should I do?” So like the little boy she knew. His eyes glistening at her full of fear and sorrow.

 Her mind wandered to a day years ago. She heard him sobbing softly at the back step. She saw her child holding an injured bird tenderly in his hands.

“Derek? What is the matter?” She stepped from the kitchen door to squat next to him. He sniffed and turned his tear filled eyes away from her.  He hated anyone seeing him cry. Laura was relentless in her teasing of him, and he had learned to hold in his feelings whenever he could. Talia frowned as she waited. She’d have to have another talk with her daughter. She needed to stop her teasing, despite the many times she was punished or chastised by her mother for it, she still did it…constantly. Talia sighed and sat quietly as Derek regained his composure. Once he was still she gently turned his chin to face her.

“I hurt it. I didn’t mean to. I tried to keep it alive, but…” He opened his hands to show her the small wren. Its heart beating laboriously in Derek’s small hands. “I didn’t mean to hit it. It was an accident!” He groaned. The slingshot next to his leg identified the means of his sorrow. She eyed it with a scowl, another gift from Uncle Peter. Talia frowned and stroked his forehead. “I thought I told you not to aim at anything alive!”

Derek’s lip quivered again. “I thought the nest was empty!” Talia lifted his hands to hold them up. Her head bowed over the bird. She could feel the energy from its small body dwindling, struggling for escape. She looked at the pooling blue eyes of her son and sighed.

“Derek. Actions always have consequences. I know you didn’t mean to hurt the bird. But it’s suffering. It needs to be freed.”

“But it’ll die! I don’t want it to die!” He closed his fingers protectively over the bird. “You can fix him! I promise I won’t hurt anything ever again! Please! Momma?”

Talia blew out a shaky breath and opened his hand slowly and cupped hers over them. “We can help him. Like this. Let him know he is safe. Let his spirit move on. Let him be free.”

Derek sniffed back his tears as he felt the warmth from his mother’s hands enveloping the bird’s small frame. It calmed. Its small black eyes regarding Derek, slowly closing. Derek whimpered. “He’s dying!”

Talia leaned against him, her lips pressed to his forehead. “There are things we cannot change. Some things we can help. He’s free. He’s not in pain anymore.” The small bird lay quiet in his palm.

Derek looked up in wonder at his mother. “You took away his pain?” She pressed her lips to his head again and nodded.

“Come on.” She lifted him slowly into her arms. “We’ll make a special place for him.” Slowly they walked towards her gardens.

“Mom?”

She flinched back from the memories and turned to him. He furrowed his brow. “You ok?”

She smiled softly and nodded. She reached a hand to him. “We just need to call him home. All of us. Through you.”

She took Derek’s hand and placed it over Stiles’ chest. “I’ll show you how.”

**Stiles**

He felt the warm touch on his chest and heard the voices in his head calling him. He heard them each in a different tone.

Derek warm and loving, Peter whispering and coaxing, Isaac concerned and nervous, Boyd deep and encouraging, Scott laughing and impatient. Then he heard the children. Pleading, coaxing, laughing and happy. “Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake Up!”

“Stiles?”

He blinked up and looked into Derek’s eyes. Derek laughed and collapsed his head against his chest. “You are ok! You are ok!” He grabbed Stiles face and kissed his lips and smiled against them when he felt Stiles press back  into him. “You are back! You're back!” He grinned and looked at him in wonder. His hand gingerly stroking over Stiles hair.

“Was I gone?” Stiles chuckled against his mate’s scruff. “I don’t remem…” His eyes caught sight of the woman seated by his side and he stiffened at the sight of her. “Uh. Hello?”

Derek scuttled back off Stiles and turned towards the woman. His hand reaching towards hers and placing it on Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles. This is my mother. This is Talia….Mom…This is Stiles.”

Stiles eyes went wide as he looked at her. His mouth opening slightly in wonder and disbelief. “Der? How?”

Talia gently patted his hand. “We will talk now for a little bit? Yes?”

Stiles nodded slightly at her. She turned to Derek. “Go check on the children. Tell them ‘Daddy’ is ok. We will be down shortly.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hand. “I want to stay with him.” He blushed as his voice whimpered. Talia and Stiles both chuckled and gave him a frown.

“Listen to your mother Derek!” Stiles frowned mockingly. He held his eyes. “We need to talk.”

Derek nodded slowly and crept from the bed. "I’ll be just downstairs.” He paused and turned. “You hungry? Want something to eat…or drink?”

Stiles pushed himself up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. “No. I’ll be down in a few.”

Derek nodded again and left, looking back anxiously. “Uh. Just remember Stiles. This is my mother,”

Stiles threw him a look. “Just go!”

 

Once the door was closed Talia stood and walked towards the window. She pulled back the curtains and gazed out into the yard.

“I like the gardens.” She said with a smile. She looked back at Stiles. “Your doing?”

Stiles stretched and stood up and walked over to her side. He followed her gaze and nodded. “Yeah. There’s a pretty great story that goes with them.”

Talia looked at him, studying this new face before her. She smiled at his easy confidence and obvious love of Derek. She could feel his strength flowing from him.

 “I’m sure there are many great stories that you can share with me.” She looked at him with a wistful smile. “So much that I’ve missed. So much that is confusing still. Up here.” She tapped her head.

Stiles nodded and looked up at her with sad eyes. “Mrs. Hale…” she smirked and tilted her head at him.

“Talia…or Esmee…not Mrs. Hale. Or better yet Mom.” She said shyly.

Stiles smiled and nodded slowly. “Ok. Mom.” He took a deep breath. “How much do you know?”

She looked around the room. “This? Just the here and now.”

Stiles sighed again and dropped his head. “Oh.” His eyes looked up at her. “Nothing else?”

She regarded him. “But that is why I wanted to speak to you alone. I can see the pain in Derek’s eyes. I can feel the lies still in Alan’s words. They are trying to protect me from something. But I’ve been in the dark so long. I need someone who can bring me back into the light. I need it out in the light. Can you help me?”

Stiles face flashed a conflicted worry. She held his arm softly. Stiles looked at her and slowly nodded. “I’ll do whatever I can…”

Talia held up her hand, her claws extending. “There is one thing you can give me. You understand, yes?”

Stiles looked at her claws and then slowly back at her eyes, pleading and confused. “I think I do. But are you sure? This is what you want?”

Talia nodded slowly and exhaled softly. “ I've lived so alone. Been so lost. I need this. Please. Stiles?"

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded. Talia took a deep breath. "I haven’t done this in a long time. Forgive me. If I hurt you.”

Stiles braced himself and lowered his neck. “I know you won’t hurt me.”  He looked up at her and grit his teeth as her claws pierced the back of his neck. “Just. I’m sorry. Talia. I’m so very sorry.”

 

 

**Derek**

 

He moved the table back into place and turned to eye the newly cleaned kitchen. He nodded at Melissa who was cleaning the counter with a scowl. “Thank you. For the help.”

She blew out a breath and gave him a shake of her head. “And I thought Scott and Stiles as kids were messy. Wait until I get my hands on Isaac and Peter! They promised me they’d be able to stay on top of things.”

Derek nodded and agreed with a raised eyebrow.  Melissa rinsed off her hands and looked around the room with a smile. “It looks much better. Now? I’ll get the laundry going.”

Derek paused and lifted his head up listening. Melissa paused looking at him in concern. “Derek? Everything ok?”

Derek shook his head slightly. “Just…” A high pitched howl rang through the house. “Stiles!” Derek bolted through the house and up the stairs. He flung the door opened. “Stiles!”

Stiles looked up at him as he cradled the crying form of Talia in his arms. Derek widened his eyes and strode over to squat down by them. His eyes seeking over his mother. “What happened?”

 Stiles blinked back his tears and cradled the softly crying form tighter. He closed his eyes. “She knows Derek.” Stiles looked up at his mate. “She knows. She knows now. she knows everything.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Been traveling and didn't have my computer. I will be trying to updat weekly now that I'm home. Thanks for the love and encouragement.

**Stiles and Derek**

Stiles clicked off the television and looked over the sleeping forms of his children as Deaton came into the room followed by Derek. Stiles eyed the nervous exchange they shared. “Uh, so she is doing ok?” He gathered Stella more securely to his chest and positioned Esmee’s head carefully against his leg.

Derek rubbed his face tiredly and sat down next to him, reaching out an arm over Stella and Ethans’ slumbering forms to stroke Stiles’ leg.  Derek lowered himself carefully next to Stiles, as not to wake his children. He smiled at the scene before him. “They haven’t let go of you.” He found his own hand gripping Stiles softly.

 Stiles covered the hand with his own and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Only for some peanut butter and fluff sandwiches.”

 Stiles caught his mate’s drawn and tired face. “How is she?” Derek shrugged slowly. “I couldn’t even begin to talk to her. The anger and sadness flowing from her was too much. Too much.” Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head tiredly against the cushion.

Deaton slumped down across from them and sighed. “I had to sedate her.” When he heard Stiles sharp exhale of breath he pressed his fingers into his eyes. “It was that or let her tear Peter apart.”

Stiles pursed his lips and thought. Deaton chuckled and shook his head. “It’s for the best she’s asleep.” He looked up at Melissa as she entered carrying in a cup of coffee, she leaned against the doorframe and listened with wide eyes.

 “I was foolish to bring her. I never thought she would have the clarity or skill to do what she did.” He eyed Stiles.

Stiles startled and widened his eyes at him. “What! What was I supposed to do? She asked me. She needed…to know.” Stiles looked at Derek who was watching him with his sad blue eyes. “She had the right to know.” Derek nodded slowly and held his hand tighter.  Stiles frowned and looked down at the children. “She needed to know. I’d want to know.” He swallowed back the sudden surge of memories that had returned. “To lose your children…”

Melissa sat down next to him and handed him her cup. “Here. You all look exhausted and it’s not even noon! I’ll make another pot.”  Stiles gave her a grateful smile and drank. She looked over at the children. “Why are they so exhausted? They’re usually wired from dusk to dawn?”

Derek ran his fingers slowly over Ethan’s hair. “It was her calling out Stiles. We all lent her some energy. It was a lot for them.”

Melissa’s eyes went wide. “But they’re ok? Right? I mean it didn’t hurt them?”

Derek smiled softly at the concern and love written over her face.

He shook his head. “No. They are ok. Just tired. They’ll be back messing up the place in no time.”

Deaton stood and stretched. “I had best alert Peter and everyone as to what is happening.” He looked at Derek. “Your pack needs to be here. When she recovers.”

Derek nodded. Deaton paused and looked back at the ground. “There is also another thing that needs finishing.” He gave them a pointed look. “The hunter still needs to be dealt with. I will go speak with Bran. He’s been keeping him alive. He and Lydia are with him now. But Derek we need to finish this…”

Stiles nearly dropped his mug from his suddenly frozen fingers. “What? He’s still out there? He’s alive?” The children whimpered as he rose up in surprise. He carefully sat back and draped a protective arm over them.

Derek held him down, his eyes narrowed in anger. “He is secured…below.”

“Derek? What the hell? Why?”

“I needed to make sure you were ok first.” Derek looked at Deaton. “Then together we would decide his fate.”

Stiles startled again, his face angry and his eyes red. “His fate? Kill him! That’s easy! Chop him up and burn the bits. Bury the rest in the garden…plant tomatoes!”

Melissa nervously glanced at the three men and then stood. “I’ll get lunch cooking.” She looked back at Stiles with a worried frown. “I’ll call Scott to come over.”

Derek sighed and looked away from his mate. “Stiles haven’t you learned anything from these past weeks? Actions have consequences. I needed to make sure we would be safe.” He pulled Stiles’ face to look at him. “We need to be free of this.”

Stiles blinked back the angry tears and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry. I’m just still so…angry.”

“And that is the danger.” Deaton’s voice was low and calm. Stiles eyes caught him. “Think back to what you just endured Stiles. Would you allow that anger to reform? Gain ground over you or any of us again?”

Stiles closed his eyes and a vision of Eve appeared. He had forgiven her. Let her move on.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice shook slightly and Stiles turned to his concerned eyes. “You understand? Right?”

Stiles swallowed and nodded. “We are a pack. We will decide his fate together.”

 

**The Pack**

The children were running and whooping out across the lawn. Stella flipping into cartwheels, making her skirt flop up in bunch at her waist, and her pink underwear to shine like a beacon of careless innocence. Stiles chuckled at Ethan’s shocked admonitions at her.  He waggled his finger at her looking like a disgruntled Mrs. Wrangler. Stella placed both hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at him with a laugh. Ethan growled and leapt after her, making her hoot in a fit of laughter as she bolted away from him. He landed in a roll as she neatly sidestepped him.  Stiles sat down on the porch steps and smiled as his daughter flashed her behind at Ethan again in defiance.  He lunged at her again, and she squeaked and pounded away in a fit of laughter.

Stiles shook his head at them. How quickly they could bounce back. He missed those days when his biggest concern was what was on television and when Scott was coming over to play.  His father stepped out of the house and rubbed his hand over his son’s head gently.

“Feeling up to snuff?” He asked looking down at him. Stiles threw him a quick smile and nodded. John nodded and looked out at the children. “The report was finished. The body in the house was identified as Dr. Deaming.” John rubbed his face tiredly. “Thanks to Bran and whatever hoodoo stuff he did. Right down to the dental records.”

Stiles patted the step next to him. John sat down slowly looking at his son. “You know after all we’ve been through you’d think this stuff would get easier.”

Stiles gently laced his hand over his father’s knee. “I know. But it doesn’t, does it?”

John shook his head slowly. “No. It doesn’t.” He let his eyes wander out to the children, he took in a slow breath. “I would have killed him myself. If I had the chance.” John blinked and looked down at his hands. “I was that angry. That terrified of what he had done…could do. To them.” He looked back up at Stella as she climbed atop Ethan’s shoulders and wobbled a wave at them.  John smiled at her. “But they are safe. They are unharmed.”

Stiles looked sideways at his father. “You do know what we need to do? Right?”

John grunted and nodded. “I do.”

“If you and Melissa don’t want to…”

John turned to him and furrowed his brow. “These are my grandchildren. You and Derek…my boys.” John gripped his son’s hand. “We are family. And we Stilinski men will do whatever it is we must to protect those we love. Right?”

Stiles smiled and looked at his father’s bright eyes and nodded. “Right.”

John stood and clapped his hands. “Ok then. I’m getting something to eat.” He paused and bent down to kiss his son’s head. “I love you.”

Stiles blinked at him and smiled again. “I love you too, dad.” Stiles heard the door close softly behind him and then open again as Derek stepped out. Stiles could feel his mate’s strength and determination. He chuckled softly and tilted his head back to look at him.

“I think we need to keep Stella in pants! She keeps flashing her underwear.” He smirked.

Derek chuckled. “Because she knows it makes Ethan crazy. He’s an easy target. I wonder where she learned that?”

 He felt Derek creep down behind him and dip his face into Stiles with a chuckle. His warm breath dancing across his neck as he pulled Stiles into a soft embrace. Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles neck sending currents of electricity up and down his body. Stiles chuckled and pressed into him. “Uh. Making me throw a boner here and now…not the best place. Children. PawPaws, Abeulas. Deatons.” He felt Derek’s lips curl into a smile against him. “Later?” He whispered licking softly at Stiles’ ear.  Stiles turned and grabbed him tightly, his lips pressing against Derek’s surprised laugh. “Do you even need to ask?”

Derek looked into his eyes. “We ready? Everyone is here.”

Stiles sighed. “Way to dampen the mood.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “I know. But…”

Stiles looked back at the children. “Do they need to be involved?”

Derek sighed and looked at them with a soft smile. Ethan carrying Esmee on his back galloping and grunting after Stella. He closed his eyes and nodded. “They are part of the pack.”

Stiles took in a slow inhale of breath. “I don’t like it.”

Derek’s arms circled him and pulled him tightly. “Neither do I. But there are things they must know. Be aware of…”

Stiles ground his head back into Derek’s chest. “But it’s not fair. They are just children. They shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

A cough from behind them made them turn to see Bran and Deaton.  The druid looked at the children and then back at them. “It isn’t fair is it lad? But it happened. Shit does you know.” He sighed. “They are of a different world than most. It is their right to know and see and be prepared.”

Stiles grit his teeth. “At the price of their innocence?”

Bran sighed again and rubbed his hands softly over his worn and stretched out cardigan. He raised his bright blue eyes up at Stiles. “No, lad. No something much more difficult. At the need for their wisdom.” Deaton sighed and looked at the running children with a gentle smile. “They are growing Stiles. They are pack. This is unfortunately part of that world. They need to see and be a part of what the pack does. The good and the bad.” He held their eyes. “You have raised some strong children. They know the world is full of dangers. They need to see those dangers taken care of.”

Stiles looked at Derek and frowned slightly. “I’ll get them. You get your mom.” He stood. “And let’s finish this.”

 

Slowly they marched into the musky basement. Melissa clutched at Stella and Ethans’ hands. She felt John’s hand slowly grip her arm and give her a reassuring squeeze. Isaac and Scott stood ahead. Chris, Allison and Lydia stepped slowly forward. Hanging from the chain’s Melissa made out the form of the doctor. He looked smaller than she remembered, pitiful and helpless. The surprised gasp from her made Stella look up with frightened eyes.

She soothed the curls on the little girl’s head and mustered a smile of encouragement.

Bran, Morrell and Deaton appeared holding Talia between them. The woman looked at the figure and snarled deep in her throat. Deaton stroked her arm tenderly. His eyes concerned and tired.

Derek released Stiles’ hand and stepped forward. Deaming looked up at him and smiled. His mouth agape in a silent laugh. His eyes wild and feral as he scanned the group before him.

Derek stiffened his back and turned to face the pack. His eyes held Stiles for a minute. “We are here to pronounce judgment on one who has grievously caused this pack harm.” He squeezed his fists tightly by his side. “He has tortured, maimed and killed innocents. We did no harm to him. We did not seek this. But we will defend and protect those in our pack and any who need our protection.”

Bran cleared his throat and pulled out a black pouch. The sound of small stones jostling as he stepped to regard them. “Are there any here who feel this man is unjustly accused?” He eyed them. The air stilled as Deaming’s eyes scanned over them. “Hunter? What say you? Was this man following the code? Was he simply following orders?”

Chris ground his jaw angrily and shook his head. “He has no honor. He is a monster.”

Bran dropped a black stone at Deaming’s feet. The sound echoed through the room. Deaming flinched and looked down at the circle of salt and clay around his feet and at the small black pebble as it rolled towards him.

“Did this man harm an innocent?” Bran whispered again. Derek looked at Ethan and Stella. Slowly they entwined their fingers and stepped towards the druid. Ethan swallowed, his eyes flashing with tears, looked over at Talia and then at his sister. He nodded. “He hurt us. He took us…” Stella looked up at Deaming. Her face conflicted but resolute. “He would have killed us.” She looked over at Esmee who was crying softly. She reached her hand for her sister. “But he won’t ever hurt anyone again.”

Two black stones dropped and rolled toward the man. Melissa gathered the children and led them away. They grabbed her hands and followed her out.

 Talia stepped forward. Her form bristling, her claws extended. “He kept me bound, tortured and raped for years.” She heard Derek’s choked sob and turned sad eyes to him. “He is beyond redemption.”

Another stone fell.

Bran sighed. “There are many others still to come. Would you speak?”

Deaming laughed and opened his gaping mouth. His tongue torn out and ragged. With slurring words he laughed. “Just kill me. Animals.”

Bran looked at Lydia and nodded. “Lass? Are you ready?” With a soft nod Lydia nervously approached him. With a shaking hand she touched his chest making him flinch back in surprise. “There are so many that would speak for you.” She cocked her head as if listening. “So many voices calling out.”

Deaming pulled away from her, a sudden fear fresh in his eyes. Lydia’s gaze held him, her face blank with a faraway expression. “ Would you listen to them? I will give them their chance to speak.”

A sudden chill descended over them. Voices like a chorus seemed all at once to start talking, yelling, crying around them.

Deaming moaned and thrashed against the chains as the voices seemed to pour into him from everywhere.

Bran blinked back his tears and dropped the bag. “I hear ye! Colleen! I hear ye! Be at peace me love. Be at peace!”

Lydia raised her voice over the sibilant whispering voices. “What say you?”

A cacophony of sound erupted. “Guilty!” the voices called out in anger and sorrow.

The sound vanished like an explosion and they all stepped back shaking their heads at the sudden silence. Twelve new black stones littered the floor.

Stiles and Derek took each other’s hands. Derek nodded slightly at him. Together they stepped forward. Derek extended his claws and lashed across Deaming’s chest. “For my mother and my children.”

Stiles extended his claws. “For my pack and my mate.”

Scott followed suit. “For the innocents who had no protectors!”

“For my Alphas!” Isaac snarled.

Allison let fly her bolt into his shoulder. “For the women who had no defense!”

 

Bran stepped forward and held up the blade Stella had hidden. He looked at it sadly. “For those whose presence you poisoned. I hope that the powers can cleanse you. You are judged. And found wanting. Let no harm come to these here who sentence you. And let earth and air, fire and sea bind and reform you.”

He looked at the assembled. “Take hands.” They all linked their hands together and stood facing the druid. “May this sacrifice serve as his payment. May his spirit move on never to return. May his evil be burnt and erased from this sweet earth never to harm or hinder any who live. By all these witnessing both living and dead. So mote it be.”

He plunged the blade into Deaming’s chest. The black stones began to sizzle and spark. A ring of bright flame erupted and crept up over the writhing form.

Derek and Stiles stood alone as their pack left. They stood watching, hand in hand, as the flames engulfed and consumed the man who had nearly destroyed all that they had loved. Only when the body had crumbled into a heap of smoldering ruin did they move. Stiles poured a ring of salt around it. Derek pouring water over it making it sizzle and smoke.

Bran stepped forward with a sad frown. “I’ll clean up this muck.” He gently squeezed their arms and looked at them both.

“I’m sorry that all this fell at your doorstep.” He sighed and looked from one to the other.  “I’m sorry that his evil had to touch upon you both.” He smiled at them gently. “But I have to say. I’ve never met two more suited, or two more in love than you both.” Derek and Stiles shared a look and smiled.  “I may not be an advisor anymore. But I’d be honored if you’d let me stay around. I’d like to add whatever aid I may to protect both you and yours.” He blinked at them earnestly. Stiles smiled and took his hand.

“We would be honored.”

 

 

Allison and Lydia carried out the platters and set them on the table. Lydia eyed Talia and gave her a soft smile. “Mrs. Hale? Would you like some food?” The woman startled from her thoughts and turned to look at her.

“You are the one who Peter tried to turn? I remember you. Saw you. Stiles and the other boy saved you.”

Lydia took a quick inhalation and nodded. “I’m Lydia.”

Talia blinked letting the name match the memories. “Yes. The one Stiles loved before Derek. I remember.” She looked at Allison. “And you are an Argent? Victoria’s daughter?”

Allison swallowed and nodded meekly under her fixed stare. “I’m married to Scott.”

Talia nodded. “I like him. He is a noble soul.” She turned back to study the pack. “I respected your mother. She was a fine warrior.”

Allison exchanged a look with her father from across the yard. “She was?”

Talia turned and studied her. “She had her beliefs. We differed in many things but I still respected her.”

She turned as Chris approached. “Argent.” She whispered.

“Talia.” Chris’ eyes scanned her. He was trying to remember the woman he had known beneath the scars and years that had changed her.

She stood and held herself regally before him. “I wish to thank you for your part in helping my son’s pack.” She hesitantly held out her hand to him. “Would you accept my gratitude?”

Chris blinked slowly and looked at her hand and nodded. He shook it softly. “Things have changed greatly Talia.”

She held his hand and looked at him. “I hope for the better?”

Chris snorted softly. “Sometimes tragedy and time have a way of bringing clarity and wisdom.”

She drooped her eyes and smiled sadly. “It is unfortunate that the lessons we need the most are sometimes the hardest.”

Chris sighed and nodded. “Let me get you something to drink. Then we can talk?”

Talia furrowed her brow at his gentle tone. “I’d like that Argent.”

He chuckled. “We are practically family now Talia. Please. Call me Chris.”

She smiled at him, and for a moment he saw the beautiful and feral queen he had known years ago. “Very well, Chris. I’d like that.”

 

Lydia and Allison shared a small smile as they listened to the exchange. Lydia waggled her eyebrows at Allison.

Talia turned back and sat at the table. The three children came running up sweaty and dirt smeared. Stella climbed up next to Talia and patted her arm with a breathless smile. “Now that you are here with us are you going to stay?” Talia looked over at Esmee and Ethan who were climbing up at the table next to Allison and Lydia. Ethan flashed his sea blue eyes expectantly at her. Talia shrugged slightly. “If that is ok with your Alphas?”

Stella blew out a raspberry and laughed. “You are his momma! You could make him!”

Ethan chuckled. “He has to listen to his momma!”

Esmee grinned. “Or you could spank him and make him go into time out!”

All three children threw back their heads in laughter at the thought of their father sitting in the time out circle. Allison and Lydia covered their smiles.

“Was he a good boy?” Stella propped up her elbows and cupped her chin in her hands ready for a story. “Did he get into mischief?”

Talia chuckled at her wide eyes and kissed her forehead. “He was a good boy! Really. Very quiet.”

Ethan frowned. “He didn’t get into trouble?”

Talia smiled and shook her head. “No. Not too much.”

Ethan and Stella exchanged defeated looks. “Aww.”

“How about with his sisters? Did they fight? Did they get into trouble?” Stella asked.

A flash of pain ran across Talia’s face as she looked out at the three children. Lydia cleared her throat.

“Uhm. You guys want to help Abuela bring out the rest of the…”

Talia lifted her head and blinked back her tears. “Well. There was the one time Laura dressed him up in my clothes.”

Three wide eyed gasps locked on her. She smiled remembering. “It was around the time of our Wolf Moon celebration. Family from all over was coming and Laura was mad at her brother over something.” Talia laced an arm around Stella. “ Laura being the oldest stayed with the pups while we adults went for a hunt. I’m not sure what happened but I think he stole her diary and was reading it to his cousins. Anyhow she wanted revenge and so, she pummeled him soundly. Threw him into an old dress of mine, tied him up plastered as much make up on him as she could.” She paused, “And locked him out of the house.” Ethan groaned in embarrassment for his father. “He was sitting all trussed up on the front porch looking like the prettiest girl in the world when we all returned from our hunt.”

Ethan groaned again and covered his face. “Uh! In front of everyone!”

Talia laughed. “Yep. Every adult in the family.”

 

Derek paused over the grill and looked over at the sudden loud laughter that erupted at the table across the yard. He looked over at Stiles who was smiling at him with a questioning raise of his eyebrow. They both looked as Talia bent over laughing holding Stella close. The three children eyes held adoring on her as she continued whatever story she was telling. Derek felt the tears pool as he watched his mother smile wide again at their eager faces.  He felt Stiles' hand steady and comforting on his back. “Seems the children and your mom have hit it off.” Derek blinked and nodded. Suddenly Ethan came flying past screaming in terror followed by Esmee and Stella laughing raucously.

“What the hell?” Stiles laughed.

They watched as the children disappeared around the house. “And what is Stella doing with Lydia’s make up bag?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Derek**

 

“Hold still!” Derek grumbled and held Stella’s head back as the bubbles from the shampoo ran down her hair. She hopped up and down squinting and fretting. “Don’t get it in my eyes!”

Derek huffed and held the nozzle closer rinsing her. “Then stop squirming!” Stella whimpered and covered her face. “You need to stop wiping your hands in your hair!” Stella frowned up at him.  Derek inspected her head and gave her body a final rinse before shutting off the water.

He  grabbed the towel and wrapping her up lifted her into a tight squeeze. She giggled as he mockingly growled against her. “You smell good enough to eat!” Placing her down on wobbling feet he dried her. Her bright eyes and face haloed by the fluffy white towel studied him. “Still mad at me and Meemee?”

Derek snorted and looked at her. It had taken Stiles almost an hour to scrub the makeup from Ethan. He cocked his eyebrow at her. “You two did make a mess.” He paused and rubbed her head again. “Ethan was pretty embarrassed.”

The scene of her and Esmee pinning him down and lathering his face with makeup played over in  her mind. Stella bowed her head. “Sorry.” A slight smile inched across her face. She definitely was not sorry.

Derek gave her bottom a playful tap. “Get your ‘jammies on and get to bed.”

She hopped kangaroo style, wrapping the towel around her body into the hallway, nearly running into Talia who had been leaning against the doorway watching. Talia smiled at her and turned to look at her son. Derek followed Stella’s departure with a soft smile. He followed the bundle of energy that was Stella into her room. Esmee was propped up reading. She smiled when she saw her father. Stella climbed into the bed and shook her wet head like a dog over Esmee.

“Arggh! Stella!” She grabbed her sister and pinned her down in a mock hold. Stella grinned up at her. “Read to me?” Esmee bent and kissed Stella’s nose. “You read to me! Go get your book.”

“Ok. Don’t stay up too late.” He kissed his daughters heads. “And stay quiet!” He waggled his fingers in warning. The two girls threw him wide innocent eyes. “We promise!” Derek shared a disbelieving look with his mother.

“Good night Dad!” Stella hopped up and threw her arms around his neck and peppered him with kisses. She laughed as he rubbed his scruff against her chin. “And to you too…Uh? Can we call you Grandma? Or maybe MaMa?”

Esmee chuckled. “She’s a grandma. Not a Mama.”

Talia stepped towards them and kissed them both. “Whatever you call me I’ll love.”

“Ok. Then ‘MawMaw Pooty Pie!’” Stella threw her head back in laughter at her joke.

Derek smirked at her. “Goodnight goofy girl.” He kissed her again.

 

“She has a lot of her father’s energy and personality.” Talia smiled as Derek gathered up her soiled clothes. He stood and nodded. “She’s pretty unique.”

Talia reached a hand out and stroked his arm. “And she loves you totally.”

Derek blinked and smiled slowly. “I love her.”

Talia crossed her arms and sighed. “You and Stiles have raised some beautiful children.” She chuckled. “I shouldn’t have told them that story though. I didn’t think they’d reenact it!” She laughed remembering the earlier antics. “Here. Let me help.” She gathered the laundry from him. Derek gathered the hamper. “I might as well do a load now.”

Derek and Talia made their way down stairs. She watched as he set the machine, carefully measuring out the detergent. He turned to her sudden chuckle.

“What?” He laughed.

She smiled at him. “It’s funny but. Just this.” She gestured at him. “These little things.” She watched him with serious eyes. “How much I’ve missed. Seeing you grow. Seeing you make a life for yourself.”

She turned her face as the tears pooled in her eyes. “Things I can never get back.”

Derek slowly pulled her into his arms. He felt her head fall heavily against his chest. “I missed so much.”

Derek stroked her head gently. “You are here, Momma. You’re here with us now.” She looked up at him and smiled weakly with a nod. “and this is where you’ll stay.”

“But this s your home now. You and Stiles. I shouldn’t.” Derek laughed.

“Yeah. Trying telling Stiles that you aren’t staying. He’s already decided we’re building an addition just for you.”

Talia blinked. “He is?”

“Stiles wouldn’t let you leave now. You are family. Our family.”  Derek pulled back to look at her, his eyes worried. “Unless? You didn’t want to stay here. I’d understand if it was too hard…”

Talia hugged him tightly. “Oh. Derek. I would be honored to stay and be with you all. You are my pack, my family…” She cupped his face gently and stared into his beautiful and familiar eyes. “ My everything.”

After the laundry was running he led his mother to the kitchen. “Melissa baked some banna bread. Would you like some?”

Talia pulled her robe around her and looked at it with a smile. “She is the one who brought me the clothes? The children call her ‘Abuela?’”

Derek turned on the burner and set the kettle down. “She did. She is Scott’s mom. She kind of has become a mom to  a lot of the pack. She nearly raised Stiles after his mom died…” Derek blinked and dropped his face as he pulled out the bread. “She is very good to all of us.”

Talia smiled and nodded. “I like her. She’s feisty. I can tell from how she walks with no fear. She is  a woman who has made her own way.”

Derek smiled and nodded. “We seem to have a lot of them around.”

“The faerie? Lydia? She’s also a force to be reckoned with.” Talia shivered remembering how easily Lydia had called the dead to confront Deaming. “Not one I’d like to cross. But she’s trustworthy?”

Derek placed the sliced bread down in front of her and picked at a corner. “ I never really got to know her until Stiles and I started dating.” He furrowed his brow. “Actually, I’m not sure we even dated…It just kind of happened.” He smiled thinking back to Stiles forcing his dinner on him. The photo album, The letter from his mom. “We just kind of discovered each other. One day. It all kind of fell into place.”

Talia chuckled at the far off look her son’s eyes got. “And Lydia?” She prompted. Derek startled and smiled. “She and I have never been super close. But I trust her with my life. She has always been there for us. For the pack. Stiles adores her. And so do the kids…They think she’s their own good fairy.”

Talia nodded. “She very well may be.” Derek jumped up and retrieved the kettle.

He poured the tea and sat back watching his mother with a small smile. She chuckled at him and brushed her hair from her face. “Still scary looking?” She blew gently on the liquid and sipped at it with a smile. Derek shook his head. “You are beautiful.”

She reached  out her hand and clasped his. “Always the kind one.” Derek ducked his head and watched the slow rising wisps of steam rise from his mug. A sudden bang over head made them both look. Derek smirked into his mug. Talia raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Stiles is fixing up the spare room for you.”

Talia ‘tskked’ her tongue. “He needn’t Deaton has offered me a place to stay.”

Derek reached out for her hand. “No. Mom. This is your home. We want you here.” His fixed her with his wide eyes and she chuckled and patted his cheek. “How could anyone refuse that face?”

He smiled wide. “So you’ll stay?”

“As long as Stiles and you don’t find me any bother.”

Derek snorted. “I don’t think anyone in this house would ever let you go.” He blinked slowly. “Again.”

He hung his head, his hands gripping the steaming mug. Talia cleared her throat and he looked up at her smiling.

“So if I am staying. I still think there is more to your story? When will you tell me about how the little ones came to be?” She chuckled. “Obviously there is more to Stiles and you, than just Stiles and you. I know I’ve been out of touch for a while but you still need momma’s to make the babies, No?”

 

**Stiles**

He smoothed the covers over the bed and fluffed the pillows. Standing back he looked around the room critically.  He looked over at Lydia and Isaac. “Is this bed big enough? We can buy something new. It’s a queen or a full? I never can tell?” Lydia eyed the bed and him and blew off a stray strand of hair from her sweat soaked brow.

“Well?” He pushed the vase of flowers back on the nightstand. “You think it’s ok? For the time being?”

Lydia sank down on the chair they had carried up and sighed. “Stiles I’m sure she will love it.”

Isaac leaned against the dresser and smirked. “How come when I lived here all I got was a bed and a trunk for my clothes?”

Stiles ignored him. “These curtains too dark? Maybe I should get the ones from the dining room?” He held the fabric and eyed it nervously.

Lydia huffed out a breath and eyed him. “Stiles it’s fine.”

Stiles grimaced. “I just want her to feel at home. Welcomed.”

Lydia stood and rubbed his back gently. “I’m sure she does. Just being here with you and Derek and the monster trio.” Stiles chuckled as Lydia shook her head. “She was laughing tonight. Real full on laughing. She’s happy again.”

Stiles nodded. “Poor Ethan. Why did you let them get at your makeup!”

Lydia chuckled. “Esmee is a pretty quick little girl. They had it and were off and running before we could even react.”

“Do you think she’d like more pillows?” Stiles eyed the bed.

“Has anyone spoke to Peter yet?” Isaac adjusted the picture on the dresser nervously. Both Stiles and Lydia turned to him with a frown. He flinched. “Just wondering?”

Lydia sighed and sat back down. “I did.” She took out her phone. “No response. Knowing him he’s slinking around waiting for us to give him the all clear.”

Stiles rubbed his face and sank down on the edge of the bed. “We’ve forgiven him a lot. Maybe too much.”

“You forgave Morrell.” Isaac mumbled.

Stiles eyes flashed up at him. “I didn’t forgive anyone. I just allowed her to live.”

The hard look that flashed across Stiles face made Isaac step back. He always was shocked at the power that Stiles carried in his seemingly easy going and harmless appearance. Isaac ducked his head slightly. “Right.”

“Be that as it may.” Lydia said with a frown at both of them. “We need to be ready. Either to clean up the mess of her tearing Peter apart or playing counselor to get them back on board and working together.”

Stiles stood up. “Nope.” He smoothed the area he had sat on and looked at Lydia’s surprised face.

“What do you mean, nope?”

“I mean Peter isn’t going to come crawling to me and Derek with his tail between his legs this time.”

“But Stiles…” Lydia stood and gaped at him.

“But nothing!” His eyes flared. “I nearly lost my family. I know how she is feeling. I know how betrayed she must feel. If anyone in my family ever…” He gripped his fist tightly. “If anyone I loved and trusted ever hurt my babies…”

“Stiles!” She reached for his hand and slowly uncurled his fist. “He isn’t Deaming. He was driven mad by what had happened. You know this. We all know this. We all gave him another chance.”

Stiles took in a shaky breath and looked at her. “I’m sorry Lydia. I just can’t. I need to put my family first. Derek and the kids and now…Talia.” He held her hand tightly. “Don’t you see? Derek has his mom back! His mom! I won’t let anything or anyone hurt him again!” His eyes held her, resolute and determined. “Never again.”

 

Talia looked around the room and smiled. “It’s very lovely.” Stiles was worrying his lips with his teeth.

“You sure? The bed is big enough? I have more comforters. Or more pillows? You like a lot of pillows? Derek doesn’t like too many. He says he feels held down. By the comforters…not the pillows.”

“Stiles.” Derek placed a calming hand on his back. “It looks beautiful. It’s fine.” He leaned softly against Stiles shoulder.

Talia looked at the pictures of the children Stiles had placed on her dresser. She ran her finger over their squinted faces and smiled. “It’s perfect Stiles.” She looked at him with glistening eyes and stepped to pull him into an embrace. She kissed his cheek softly. “As are you.” She looked at him, her hand cupping his face tenderly. “You kept my family alive. You are not only a worthy mate for my boy. But you are an Alpha I would be proud to serve.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. I was asked to give you more feels! Hope you like. And of course with the sweet comes...well you should know me by now!

 

**Stiles and Derek**

 

“You asleep? You sleepy?” Derek’s voice was a whisper in the soft darkness against his back. Stiles turned and snuggled up closer to him, he felt the sudden rush of Derek’s heartbeat against his chest. Stiles smiled and arched an eyebrow at him. Derek pressed against him with a soft groan. Stiles looked beneath the covers. “I can tell you’re not.”

Derek laced his arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against him, his lips softly inching over Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles pulled back slightly. “Whoa, whoa.”

Derek sat up and looked down at him with a confused frown. “What? What’s the matter?”

Stiles eyes widened. He lowered his voice. “Your mom. She’s in the room across the hall.” He whispered nervously. Derek scoffed and bent against him, his lips continuing their trail over Stiles’ body.

“So?” He murmured with a smile as he felt Stiles’ body respond. Stiles groaned and pushed him back.

“So? Your. Mom. Room. Next door!” Stiles hissed. “Super wolf hearing!” Stiles whispered anxiously.

Derek chuckled and eyed him in disbelief. “Stiles? We have had sex a zillion times in your room with your dad down the hall! With Scott and Allison cooking in the kitchen downstairs! With Lydia babysitting! In the woods! Even at Macy’s in the men’s changing room!”

Stiles scurried up. “Shhh! She’ll hear us!” He glanced nervously at the door as if at any moment Talia would barge in with a disproving glare.

“So?” Derek collapsed against him with a laugh. “You’re nervous about my mom hearing us having sex?”

“Shhh!” Stiles gripped the sheet and pulled it up to his neck. Derek sat up and looked at him with a laugh. “ “Stop laughing! She will hear you!”

“And?” Derek cocked his head.

“And…You’re her baby. It’s her first night here. I just feel weird. Like I’m some pervy dude!”

Derek bent down and kissed his lips softly. “She knows we are together. She knows we have sex. Obviously. Stop being so silly.” Derek pulled the sheet down gently, freeing it from Stiles’ fingers. “Come on. I need you.” Derek purred softly against his ear. “I need to be with you.” Stiles squirmed with pleasure as Derek’s tongue lapped softly at his neck and ear.

He grit his teeth. “Just quiet! Ok?”

Derek nodded and chuckled against him making bolts of electricity course through his body. “I can be quiet. Can you?” He teased gently stroking along Stiles’ chest. He leaned in and playfully bit along his neck. Derek’s breath at his ear made Stiles squirm. “Now. Let me.”

Stiles surrendered the sheet as Derek’s head lowered. Stiles bit his lip as he felt the mouth seeking and nibbling over his stomach. “I can be…Quiet!” He yelped as he felt Derek’s mouth open over him.  He arched his back and clapped a hand over his mouth. “No! Not that with the tongue!” He moaned into his fist as Derek continued. Derek laughed darkly from beneath the covers. He was going to enjoy this new game.

He pulled the covers off Stiles exposing him to the faint light. His body glistening in the moonlight. Derek’s eyes traced over his form with a hungry smile.  He slowly ran his hands up and down over his body as he lapped and suckled at him. His eyes up and fixed on Stiles groaning and twisting form. He smiled around Stiles’ penis as he dove down deeper and deeper, making Stiles fight back his moans of pleasure into his hands.

 “OHMYGOD! You suck!” Stiles grinned in mock desperation. Derek arched a brow and slowly released him. “Shh! Quiet.”

He lifted Stiles’ thighs slowly up making Stiles’ eyes widen in panic. “No! No! Not that!”

Derek only smiled and slowly lowered down to kiss and nip at the exposed area. Stiles arched his back and grab a pillow to place over his head. “Sonaofabitch!” He buried into the pillow as Derek opened and kissed at his hole. Derek whispered against him. “I can’t hear you? More? Is that what you said?”  Stiles thrashed and grumbled into the pillow. Derek chuckled, his hands pulling at the sweet flesh of his mate, his mouth pressed deeper making Stiles’ body shake with pleasure. “I’ll take that as a yes!” He buried himself fully, pressing and lapping with a wicked laugh. His hand searching, pulling and grasping Stiles’ penis tightly. He raised up kissing a trail over Stiles and positioned himself against his waiting hole.  He looked down at Stiles, opened and exposed before him with a hungry smile. Rubbing his penis seductively against his moist hole, he smiled, “You want this?” Derek whispered seductively. Stiles groaned into the pillow.

 “I can’t hear you?” Stiles groaned again and pushed against him. “Yes! Bastard!” Stiles laughed softly. Derek leaned in. “Remember. Quiet.” As he thrust deeply into him. Stiles flung the pillow at him with a grunt of pleasure and a laugh.  Derek sank against him feeling the tight warmth envelope him completely. “So good. Stiles you feel so good.” Stiles closed his eyes as he rocked beneath his thrusts.“Uhhhmmm! I hate you!”  Derek picked up his tempo and thrust deeper enjoying the sight of Stiles trying to maintain his quiet. Stiles eyes caught his and he abandoned all pretenses. He yelled as he gripped Derek and pulled him in tightly. Whatever other words Stiles had were smothered as Derek’s lips pressed down on him with hungry abandon. The stream of pent up ramblings muted into happy soundless ecstasy.

 

Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He squinted over at the snoring form of Derek. He leaned over and kissed his nose. Derek’s eyes snapped awake and he smiled sleepily. “Mornin’” he mumbled. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. “I slept great.” Derek stretched himself out and yawn howled making Stiles laugh. “Get up. I’m going to make us a real family breakfast today.”

Derek sat up and smiled. “Pancakes?”

Stiles stood and stretched. He looked over at Derek’s hopeful eyes. “No. I thought liver and bacon.”

Derek smirked. “I wouldn’t mind that!”

Stiles swung a pillow at him which landed with a thump against his face. “Hurry up before the wild ones are up and digging through the cereal. And who by the way told them they could use all the sugar?” Stiles pulled on his pajama bottoms and tightened the string. “I know it wasn’t you, right?”

Derek made an innocent face at him and shrugged. “You know how they can be. I couldn’t watch them twenty-four seven!”

“Derek! I was only out of commission for two days! What were you…” Stiles saw the haunted look that flashed over Derek’s face as he looked up at Stiles. Stiles sank next to him, looking at those eyes. “You were sitting with me weren’t you? The whole time?” Derek hung his head and shrugged again sheepishly. Stiles pounced on him sending him falling backwards and kissed him. He released Derek and studied him.

 “Oh my god! Do I love you! You big galloot.” Derek smiled against his kisses and stroked his back tenderly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Stiles asked looking at him. Derek huffed against him and kissed him tenderly.

“You were yourself. One hundred percent Stiles. That’s all I ever needed.”

 

Stiles piled the platter with bacon and sausages and stepped back eying the spread he had made. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and the ever favorite jug o’ maple syrup.  The less favored fruit salad sat hopeful near the eggs. He had strategically hidden the sugar bowl high out of reach. He looked over at his husband who was pouring out the juice. “Ready?” Stiles grinned. Derek raised his eyebrows and gave him a smile.

“10,9,8,7, 6, 5…” The sound of three sets of feet pounding down the stairs made him smirk. “4,3,2,1!”

 Stella skidded to a stop, followed by Ethan and Esmee. “Pancakes! Awesome! Daddy!” She hollered. Esmee nodded. “Daddy is all better!”

Ethan lunged for a handful of bacon as his sisters wrestled to get at the pancakes.

“Whoa! Whoa! Savages!” Stiles laughed. “Get plates. Sit at table!”

Derek grabbed the plate up out of Ethan’s reach as he shoved a second handful of bacon into his mouth. “Hey! Listen to Daddy!” Ethan nodded with a full mouth and glumly marched to sit at the table.

Once they were seated Derek served them. Stella groaned as he piled eggs on her plate. “I don’t want all those! I want pancakes and syrup!”

“You need some protein or you won’t grow big and strong!” Derek smiled at her.

“Yeah. Munchkin!” Ethan grinned across the table at her. Stella waved her fork menacingly at him.

“Stella. Stop. Eat.” Stiles pulled up a chair and set an extra spot. Stella blinked and smiled at him. “Oh. Yeah! MawMaw Pooty Pie is here!”

Stiles shook his head at her. “Who?”

Derek chuckled and whispered to him. “My mother.”

Stiles dropped his mouth open and frowned. “Stella. You will not be calling her that! She’s Grandma or Grandmother Hale…Not. Not whatever the hell you just said.”

As if summoned Talia appeared at the doorway with a wide smile. “Actually. I kind of like it!” she winked at Stella who jumped up to lead her to her place at the table. Talia looked at the food and smiled. “Wow. What a spread! How wonderful.”

Here MawMaw. Have some pancakes.” Ethan piled on a heaping stack onto her plate. Stella poured the syrup which nearly overflowed onto the table.

Talia smirked and stopped her hand before the flow floated the pancakes off her plate. Stella smiled and sat back. “You can have my eggs too if you want.”

“Stella.” Derek gave her a look. She scrunched down into her seat and shrugged.

They all began to eat. “Mom? You sleep ok last night?” Talia finished chewing and smiled up at him. “Yes. Very nicely.” She quirked a playful smile at her son.  “At least after the groaning stopped.” Stiles spluttered out his coffee. She looked at the children. “Sounded like a ghost was walking around.”

Ethan frowned at her. “Really?” He glanced nervously at his fathers. Stella rolled her eyes at him. “Duh! It wasn’t a ghost! Just Daddy and Dad smooching!” She made kissing sounds and hugged herself to show them.

Derek and Stiles both startled and looked at her. Stella turned to Talia with a knowing look. “They smooch. A lot! And make goofy sounds!”

Talia covered her laugh and looked up at the red faced shock that raced up Stiles’ cheeks. His mouth opening and closing in soundless embarrassment.

“Ok. Ok. Now everyone. Eat!” Derek bent his head down and tried to hide the smile that had crept over his face. He gave Stiles a quick glance. Stiles eyes caught him and his mortified expression was enough to make Derek lose his cool. He bent his head down and allowed the laughter to erupt.

All eyes turned to him as he wiped the tears from his face. “I’m sorry Stiles! I just can’t!”

Stiles and Talia shared a look and then they too began to laugh. “Derek! I swear!” Stiles grumbled through his laughter.

Stella used the opportunity to add more syrup to her plate.


End file.
